


Divine Alterations

by JasonMorganfan87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), F/M, Family, Gen, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Romance, Scared Lucifer Morningstar, Season/Series 04, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 45,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonMorganfan87/pseuds/JasonMorganfan87
Summary: What if Chloe got the call regarding Charlotte's death a little later.  Chloe and Lucifer's moment turns to something more, which leads to Chloe discovering a shocking surprise when she's in Rome.  How will it change her relationship with Lucifer?  Can they protect themselves and those they love from the growing threat of Father Kinley?





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer led the detective into his penthouse, all the while kissing her. After their kiss when she told him he wasn’t the Devil to her, she suggested that they take this elsewhere. He immediately brought her back to the penthouse.

Chloe backed up towards Lucifer’s bedroom as they kissed until they were safely inside. She then began taking his jacket off.

Lucifer easily slipped out of his jacket and helped the detective remove his vest before breaking their kiss and looking at her. “Are you certain you want to do this now?”

Chloe laughed. “After the amount of times you tried to get me into bed, I’m surprised you’re hesitant.”

“Oh, I’m not hesitant, Darling. I’d love nothing more than to show you what ecstasy comes from sex with the Devil, but I figured you’d want to talk. I’m prepared to tell you the truth about me now,” Lucifer said.

“We can talk later. Nothing you could say would change my mind about this,” Chloe said. She’d wanted this for so long, even if she tried to deny it. Pierce was no more than a stand in. She’d like to say she loved him, but she didn’t. She used him, and she was sorry for that. This was what she truly wanted.

Lucifer smirked. “Well, then, Detective, I believe you should undress,” he said as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Chloe smiled flirtatiously and then jumped on the bed. “Oh, I think you should do that for me.”

“I concur,” Lucifer said devilishly before advancing on her with a glint in his eyes.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

One month later found Chloe sitting in her hotel room in Rome with a worried look on her face. Much had changed since that night with Lucifer. She’d gotten the call about Charlotte’s death less than an hour after she and Lucifer made love. That led to a series of events that eventually led to Chloe seeing Lucifer’s other face and realizing the truth. And it had led to the moment she was in right now.

Chloe looked down at the small object that was in her hands. It was funny that such an object had the potential change her life forever, as if that hadn’t already happened. And she knew that this would change her life once again. She knew the signs, and she’d been experiencing them for over a week. She’d tried to wish them away, but deep down, she knew.

Chloe took a deep breath and lifted the object, so she could get a better look at it. A home pregnancy test that indicated she was indeed pregnant. 

Chloe sighed. This was news that would’ve changed her life no matter what. There was no doubt that a child changed your life. She already had a child, but another would certainly change her life as well. However, this was even more life altering. She was carrying the Devil’s baby. The Antichrist. At least she thought she was. She supposed it could be Pierce’s.

Chloe laughed. “Like that’s any better. I’m either carrying the Devil’s kid or the first known killer’s,” she said to herself. She was pretty certain it wasn’t Pierce’s child though. They’d used protection. She and Lucifer hadn’t. That night had happened so quick that neither of them even gave it a thought. She would have to find out the conception period, but she was positive the child was Lucifer’s. She had been knocked up by the Devil.

 

Xxxxxxxxxx

 

Chloe sat in the doctor’s office after tests and an ultrasound were performed. Luckily, she was able to get a doctor who understood English.

“You are doing well, but you should find a doctor when you get back to the States for the duration of your pregnancy. Here is a picture of the ultrasound,” the doctor said before handing Chloe a picture. 

“Thank you,” Chloe said before taking it. She smiled as she looked at it. She’d been terrified before the ultrasound, but that changed when she saw her baby on the screen. Well, sort of. She was still scared, but she already knew she’d love her child, no matter what it might be. “Do you know how far along I am?”

“About four weeks,” she said.

“Your certain it’s four weeks?” Chloe asked. She needed as close to an exact timeline as she could get. She needed to know for sure whose child she was carrying. There was about a two to three-week difference between when she slept with Pierce and Lucifer.

“Well, three to four,” the doctor said.

“But no later than that?” Chloe asked. That meant it was definitely Lucifer’s. 

“I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but is the paternity of your baby in question?”

“No. Thank you,” Chloe said before standing and heading out of the room

Chloe sighed once she got outside. She wasn’t sure what to do now. She knew she was keeping her child, but she had no idea what that was going to entail. How was she supposed to care for a supernatural child? And what about Lucifer? Was she going to tell him? Just days ago, she was considering helping him be sent back to Hell.

Chloe’s eyes suddenly got wide as she thought of something. Father Kinley. He’d spent the last few weeks trying to convince her of how evil Lucifer was. That he had to be sent back to Hell for the good of humanity. He was determined to see it happen. What would he say if he found out she was carrying Lucifer’s child? Something told her he would not be pleased. 

Chloe felt uneasy. She wasn’t sure he’d do anything, but her mother instincts were already in overdrive. She didn’t think she should risk anything when it came to her baby’s life. Father Kinley was a concern she didn’t need. She didn’t want to call him a danger, but she definitely had to consider that he might be. There was no telling what someone like him, who thought the Devil was evil, would do in the presence the Devil’s child.

As if on cue, Chloe’s phone rang. She took it out and saw Father Kinley’s name on the screen. She immediately put it back in her pocket. She then made the quick decision that it was best for her to go get Trixie and get as far away from Rome as possible. She was going to play it safe and make sure Father Kinley didn’t find out about her child. She was going back to LA. She didn’t know what she was going to do once she got there, especially where Lucifer was concerned, but she was going home to figure it out


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe walked into the station to start work for the day. She’d been home for a couple of weeks. She felt a lot more relaxed now that she was home and away from Father Kinley. Since being back and working with Lucifer again, she’d come to realize how wrong Father Kinley was about Lucifer. She should have never talked with him. Now that things were back to the way they were, she could see the partner she remembered clear as day. She couldn’t say their weren’t aspects of who he was that frightened her, but she also knew he wasn’t what Kinley believed and tried to get her to believe.

Chloe did feel guilty for even considering agreeing to Kinley’s plan. She had been close to agreeing to send her partner, and now the father of her child, to Hell. She didn’t know what she could be thinking. Lucifer had never done anything to hurt anyone unprovoked. He didn’t deserve what she nearly did. But she couldn’t change what almost happened. All she could do was be glad that it didn’t happen and strive to do better.

Chloe rubbed her stomach for a minute. It was because of her baby, whom she already loved, that she’d changed course. She believed she would’ve eventually changed her mind anyway, but her child helped her get there sooner. It was part because of her worry over what Kinley would do, but she also realized that she was judging Lucifer unfairly. She realized she was judging Lucifer the way that Kinley and those like him would likely judge the child she was carrying. 

Chloe had yet to tell Lucifer that she was pregnant. She didn’t know how to tell him and she didn’t know how he’d react. Lucifer had always been very blunt about how he felt about children. He was okay with Trixie most of the time, though he did shy away whenever she latched onto him, but it was different when it was your own kid. How as he going to react to impending parenthood? Would he even want to b apart of the child’s life?

Chloe pulled out of her thoughts as she walked to towards her desk. She passed Dan on the way. “Morning, Dan.”

“Morning, Chloe,” Dan greeted. 

“Did you see Lucifer come in?” Chloe asked. They were in the middle of a case, so she assumed he’d be coming.

“Thankfully not,” Dan said with a sneer. 

Chloe sighed. Things had been tense between Dan and Lucifer since she got back. Well, tense on Dan’s side anyway. “Dan, I think you should make peace with Lucifer. You’re always going to have to deal with him.” That was especially true with her being pregnant with his baby. Their child was Trixie’s sibling, which in a way, made them all family.

“Sure. When he brings Charlotte back from the dead,” Dan said angrily.

“Detective!” Lucifer’s voice called out.

Dan glared at Lucifer for a minute and then stormed off. 

“Hey,” Chloe said as she watched him come over. 

“Hello. Ready to solve the case?” Lucifer asked with a smile.

“Definitely. Listen, we need to talk about something soon,” Chloe said. She couldn’t keep putting this off. She was six weeks along. She’d already waited too long to tell him. She was going to start showing soon, and that was definitely not how she wanted Lucifer to find out. 

“Is everything alright?” Lucifer asked concerned.

“Yeah, I just need to talk to you. Everything’s good,” she said.

“Alright. Would you like to come over tonight?” Lucifer asked.

“Let’s make it tomorrow night. Trixie will be with Dan,” Chloe said. That would also give her a little more time to figure out how to tell him. Plus, she hoped to have the case wrapped up by then. She hoped for them not to have any distractions in the middle of an investigation. 

“Yes, of course. Shall we get to work?” Chloe asked.

“Absolutely,” Chloe said before leading the way to her desk. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

At around six that night, Chloe was getting dinner ready for her and Trixie. She and Lucifer managed to wrap the case up, so she made it home a little earlier than normal. 

Soon, Chloe heard the door.

“I’ll get it,” Trixie said from her spot at the kitchen table.

Chloe heard Trixie open the door, followed by a voice that made Chloe’s stomach turn when she realized who it was.

“Hello, Child. May I speak to your mother?”

Chloe turned and found Father Kinley with her daughter. “Trixie, go finish your homework in your room.”

Trixie nodded before grabbing her stuff from the table and heading for her bedroom.

Chloe turned the stove off and went over to Father Kinley. “What are you doing here? How’d you know where I lived?”

“It wasn’t very hard, Chloe. I simply did a bit of digging. I was surprised to find you’d left Rome so suddenly,” Father Kinley said.

“So you decided to come after me?” Chloe asked.

“Well, after all that we discussed, I figured I should find you. You left without a word and haven’t answered any of my calls,” Father Kinley said.

“Because I figured my leaving would be enough of a response. I guess you need a more direct one. I’m not doing it,” Chloe said firmly. 

“I thought you’d come to understand what you needed to do,” Father Kinley said. 

“I did. That’s why I left,” Chloe said.

“The danger Lucifer poses is strong. He must be stopped,” Father Kinley said.

“Stopped from doing what? Running a night club? Helping the police solve murders? I don’t see the evil you’re so convinced exists in this man,” Chloe said

“That’s because he manipulated you. I’ve told you how well he is it at doing it,” Father Kinley said.

“How would you know? You don’t know him. You’ve never had a single conversation with him,” Chloe said. It was something she should’ve realized before. Father Kinley had never even met Lucifer before. She knew nothing about him. She did. She spent three years around him. She knew what he was really like. She’d just let fear take her over. She couldn’t say there wasn’t a part of her that wasn’t still scared, but that was mainly about what she saw and what she’d heard. She knew deep down that Lucifer was a good man. 

“There is evidence. There are stories told throughout…” 

“Stories aren’t evidence. They’re conjecture,” Chloe said. It was another thing she should’ve realized. Nothing that was said about Lucifer was proven fact, and much of it was improbable given what she knew of him personally. She saw that more and more each day.

“Being sent to Hell by God wasn’t conjecture,” he argued.

“No, but if God still wanted him in Hell, would he not be there?” Chloe asked

“That is why those like me exist. To do God’s work,” Father Kinley replied.

“More conjecture. You don’t know what God wants,” she said.

“I know that someone like Lucifer shouldn’t be here. He’s already done a lot of harm. A man is dead. Many others have been damaged just from seeing him. He needs to be stopped before something worse happens. We’re lucky it hasn’t already, I suppose. We could be dealing with an evil such as the Antichrist,” Father Kinley said. It had occurred to him that that might be the evil in the prophecy. The Devil meeting his love and procreating would definitely constitute creating evil. After all, the Devil’s child couldn’t be anything else.

Chloe’s hand unconsciously moved to her stomach and her heart began to beat faster. This was her child Kinley was referring to. He was calling him or her evil. “The Antichrist? Meaning the Devil’s child.”

“Yes. God help us if that being ever comes to be, and given what I’ve heard of Lucifer’s sexual openness, it is lucky that it hasn’t come to be. It might be impossible to destroy it,” he said.

“Destroy it?” Chloe asked, her worry and anger increasing. This man was talking about murdering her child. She wanted to grab her gun and shoot him just for suggesting it. The other part of her wanted to get the hell away from this man, knowing he would pose a danger to her unborn child if she knew he or she existed. 

“Yes, if it was created, we’d have to find a way to get rid of it before it grew to reach the level of evil as its father,” Father Kinley said.

Chloe was barely hiding her rage and fear. “If Lucifer had a child, it would be innocent. Children are not destined to become evil.”

“It isn’t a child, Chloe, not really. It is the spawn of the Devil. But we are getting ahead of ourselves. This is why the Devil must be sent back to Hell, so we don’t have to worry about it,” Father Kinley said. 

“I gave you my answer, Father. I won’t help you. Please leave,” Chloe said. She wanted him gone. He was way too close to her child right now, actually both of them. Anyone who would talk so bluntly about murdering a baby didn’t belong near any child.

“I urge you to rethink your decision. You have my number,” he told her before walking out the door.

As the Father was walking out, Maze walked in. “Really, Decker, a priest? You planning an exorcism?” she asked.

“Maze, will you stay with Trixie please,” Chloe asked in an urgent tone.

“You okay?” Maze asked. Decker hadn’t asked her to babysit since she got back. In fact, she watched her every second when she was in the same room with the kid. It was a little unnerving that the woman was asking her to watch the kid now.

“I need to see Lucifer. Stay with Trixie please,” Chloe begged. She wasn’t willing to wait even another day, not with Father Kinley around. Lucifer needed to know everything, even that she’d nearly betrayed him.

Maze nodded, knowing it was an emergency.

Chloe grabbed her purse from the table and ran out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer doesn't know yet that Lina is pregnant.

Chloe arrived off the elevator at Lucifer’s penthouse a half hour later. She would admit that she spent a good ten minutes in her car outside Lux trying to gain the courage to do that. There was so much she had to tell Lucifer and she knew he wasn’t going to respond well, at least to the parts that involved Kinley. He might react badly to the baby too. It didn’t matter though. She had to do this. She couldn’t hide any of it, and she realized now that she shouldn’t. She didn’t whatever might develop between her and Lucifer to be tainted by a secret. 

When Chloe got off the elevator, she was shocked to see Kinley there. She arrived just in time to listen to him try to convince Lucifer that she was obsessed with sending him back to Hell. “You lying little bastard!”

Lucifer looked over at her in surprise. He’d heard the elevator, but he hadn’t looked over until he heard her voice. “Detective.”

Chloe glared at Kinley. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? I wouldn’t help you so you thought you could turn us against each other?”

Father Kinley looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a quick second, but then covered up his features. “Detective Decker, I’m sorry, but I can’t allow you to harm this man.”

“You’ve spoken to this man?” Lucifer asked Chloe with a distraught look on his face.

“Yes, I met him in Rome and the he showed up at my house today, but he is lying about what happened. I will explain what happened, but now with him here,” Chloe said.

“Mr. Morningstar, please listen…”

“Get out,” Lucifer interrupted, his eyes never leaving the detective’s. 

Father Kinley knew his plan had failed, but he could still hope that the truth was enough to separate the two. “Very well, but be careful.”

“I’m listening,” Lucifer said in a tight voice once Kinley was gone.

“I was in Rome doing research. I wanted to know all I could about you,” Chloe said.

“You mean the stories humans tell themselves about me?” Lucifer asked bitterly. 

“Yes. I didn’t know how else to find what I needed,” Chloe said.

“You could’ve asked me,” Lucifer said before going to the bar and making a drink.

“No, I couldn’t back then. It was just too much. I’m sorry,” Chloe said. She genuinely was. She’d forgotten the years of friendship and partnership she had with this man. She’d forgotten what it felt like when she finally let him make love to her. All she could see was her face.

Lucifer reluctantly nodded as he turned back to face her. He knew she had a point. Of course, she didn’t feel she could come to him. She’d just seen his devil face. “So, you researched. Then decided I just had to be sent back to Hell?”

“No. I was doing research when I met Father Kinley. He showed me a bunch of ‘evidence’ that you were some monster. I was more than skeptical, Lucifer. I pointed out the flaws in his thinking, but he kept trying to convince me, and he was very convincing,” Chloe admitted.

“So, you do want to send me back to Hell?” Lucifer asked with hurt laced in his voice.

“No, Lucifer, I don’t. You have no idea how bad I feel for even considering going along with Kinley’s plan. I was scared. I let him manipulate me into believing you were a danger,” Chloe said.

“You told me I wasn’t the Devil to you. You told me nothing you learned about me would change how you saw me. You told me that as I took you to bed!” Lucifer said anger and pain.

“I did, and I meant it, but it was different when I finally did know, at least for a few weeks it was. But I realized that I was wrong. I realized that what I said to you that night was the truth. You are who you have always been. Yes, I can’t deny that a part of me is still scared about what you can do, but I am not afraid of you. I walked away from Kinley and hoped to never see him again. I didn’t think he was going to follow me back to LA,” Chloe said. 

“But you were going to do it?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes, I was ready to agree, but I know I never would’ve been able to,” Chloe said. Even if she hadn’t found out she was pregnant, she had to believe that she wouldn’t have gone through with it. She believed she would’ve returned and seen Lucifer for who he was. She knew she would’ve. The baby made her realize that Kinley was a threat and helped her be less judgmental, but she saw the truth about Lucifer on her own. 

Lucifer swallowed the contents of his drink and went back to the bar to pour another. “I would like you to leave.” He couldn’t do this tonight. He was too hurt and angry. No, things weren’t the way Kinley said, but the detective had still planned to send him back to Hell, even if she had changed her mind. He needed to be alone to deal with that.

“I can’t. I’m sorry. I wish I could give you time to deal with it before springing anything else on you, but I can’t because Kinley is a threat,” Chloe said.

“Kinley isn’t your problem. He’s mine, and not even a big one,” Lucifer said. Kinley wouldn’t be the first priest he encountered who believed he was the greatest evil in the world. They were mere nuisances.

“It is my problem, Lucifer, and one I know I helped cause by even speaking to him, but he’s just as much a threat to me as he is you. Lucifer, please look at me,” Chloe said. She didn’t want to do this with his back turned. Hell, she didn’t want to do it this way at all, but she had no choice. With Kinley in the picture, she couldn’t afford to wait. 

Lucifer didn’t turn. He couldn’t look at her right now. It hurt too much.

Chloe sighed. She couldn’t blame him for not wanting to look at her. She’d hurt him really badly. She was going to have tell him like this. “Lucifer, I’m pregnant.”

Lucifer’s head whipped around quickly and there was astonishment in his eyes. “What?”

“I found out right before I came home. I know I should’ve told you before, but I wasn’t sure how and I was worried about how you’d react. This wasn’t how I wanted to tell you though,” Chloe said.

Lucifer slowly came out of his shock and began processing. The detective was pregnant, and she obviously thought the child was his, but he knew it couldn’t be. He couldn’t get a human pregnant. “Pierce must be…”

Chloe shook her head. “I’m six weeks along. That was when you and I had sex. Pierce and I hadn’t been together for close to three weeks. Besides, Pierce and I always used protection. You and I…”

“Didn’t,” Lucifer finished for her. He walked over to the couch with a drink in hand and practically fell onto it. His mind was racing. He’d just been told he was going to be a father. He didn’t understand how it was possible. He didn’t even think he could have children, and he’d been grateful for that. He was not good with children. How was he going to handle being a father?

Chloe walked over and sat down next to him. “I know it’s shocking.”

“I didn’t think it was possible,” Lucifer said.

“But aren’t there stories about angels having children with humans?” Chloe asked.

“Like the ones you researched, those are myths. It’s never happened,” Lucifer said. He couldn’t help but add just the slightest bit of bitterness in his voice as he spoke the first part.

“Well, now it has. We’re having a baby, Lucifer,” Chloe said.

Lucifer looked at her stomach and reached his hand over. He stopped at the last second, not wanting to intrude.

“It’s okay,” Chloe said before taking his hand and guiding it to her belly. “It’s too early for it to kick, but, yeah, it’s in there.”

“It’ll kick? That doesn’t seem very safe,” Lucifer said.

Chloe smiled. “No, it’s fine. It doesn’t do any damage.”

“I don’t know what to do. I don’t know anything about being a father,” Lucifer said with fear.

“I felt the same way with Trixie. It’s scary to know that you’re responsible for someone else’s life, but I learned. You will too. It’ll be okay,” Chloe promised.

Lucifer didn’t’ say anything else. He just sat there and tried to absorb the reality that he was going to be a father in less than a year.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer found himself standing outside on the balcony the next morning. The detective was asleep in his guest room. It had gotten pretty late, and despite the fact that he was still quite upset with her, he saw no reason for her to drive home so late.. She was carrying his child.

Lucifer was still trying to wrap his mind around that news. He was going to be a father. He’d never been told anything more frightening in his life, and given that he’d been alive since centuries before Earth was even created, it was a very long life. 

Lucifer didn’t know what he was going to do. Well, he knew he would be there for his child. There wasn’t even a question in that regard. He was not going to abandon his child the way his parents had him. But he was terrified of how he would handle it. He didn’t know anything about children. His only experience with them was the few occasions that he was around the detective’s other offspring.

Lucifer soon heard movement inside, followed by the detective’s voice.

“Lucifer?”

Lucifer walked back into the penthouse and found the detective in the living room. “Morning, Detective. Did you sleep alright?”

“Yeah, considering. It wasn’t exactly the best night sleep. She had Father Kinley on her mind for most of the night. “I can see you didn’t sleep. You’re still in your clothes from yesterday.”

“I had a lot on my mind,” Lucifer said before taking a seat on the couch. It wasn’t just the child that he had to think about. He was also dealing with everything he’d learned regarding the detective and Father Kinley. The detective had almost agreed to his downfall. She had feared him so much that she was going to help send him back to Hell.

“I know,” Chloe said before sitting down next to him. “I know you probably hate me for what I thought of doing.”

“Did you change your mind because you found out you were pregnant?” Lucifer asked. 

“Yes and no,” Chloe answered. She had to be honest. As much as she wanted to say that her decision had nothing to do with the baby, she couldn’t. She had to tell the truth. They needed to start off with a clean slate. 

Lucifer glared at her in irritation. That was a cryptic answer and he didn’t like it. “I’m fairly certain it’s one or the other, Detective.”

“Well, it’s not. It’s more complicated than that. Finding out I was pregnant changed a lot. It changed how I viewed things, like Father Kinley. I started to realize that I could not trust Father Kinley. I started to view him as a threat,” Chloe said.

“Because you were carrying the Devil’s child,” Lucifer said.

“Yes. I decided to put distance between myself and him by coming home,” she told him.

“So, it was because of the baby that you changed your mind,” Lucifer said bitterly. 

“Not completely. Please, just let me finish,” she said.

Lucifer nodded.

“The baby also helped me slow down and think things through. From the moment I had my first ultrasound, I loved this baby, and I thought about Kinley, who I knew would judge him or her just because it was yours. That made me realize I was doing the same. I was judging you based on what I saw, plus flimsy evidence that a complete stranger was presenting me with. Then I thought of everything we’d been through together. I recalled every single meeting or conversation we had. That along with working with you again made me see that I had been wrong, that Father Kinley was wrong. So, yes, the baby got me thinking, but deep down, I always knew the truth,” Chloe explained. 

“But if not for the baby you’d still…”

“If not for the baby, I still wouldn’t have gone through with Kinley’s plan. It might have taken me a bit longer to see the truth, but I would’ve. Lucifer, there’s no way for me to express to you how sorry I am. This was the worst mistake I’ve ever made. I hope you can forgive me,” Chloe said.

“Are you afraid of me now?” Lucifer asked.

“What you can do scares me, but not you personally. I know you’d never hurt me, or anyone that didn’t deserve it. I’m still dealing with it all, but you’re my partner, and I know I can trust you. Though I understand if you can’t trust me. I may have to earn that back,” Chloe said.

“I’d say so, yes,” Lucifer said tightly.

Lucifer’s words actually gave Chloe hope. Lucifer was admitting that he didn’t trust her, but he was also saying that she had a chance to earn his trust again. If he was willing to give her a chance, she had hope.

“Does anyone else know about the child?” Lucifer asked.

“No. I wasn’t going to tell anyone before I told you. Trixie doesn’t even know yet. It’s a good thing I kept it a secret with Kinley in the picture. But we’re going to have to figure something out because it’s going to be noticeable soon,” Chloe said.

“You’re frightened of him,” Lucifer realized.

“Yeah, but I’m more angry than scared. I wanted to kill him for the things he said about your child when he came to my house,” Chloe said with anger in her voice.

“What? You said he didn’t know,” Lucifer said.

“No, he doesn’t. he was trying to tell me how dangerous you were. He started talking about the possible creation of the Antichrist,” Chloe said.

Lucifer scowled. “There is no Antichrist. That is a myth created by humans in their quest to portray me as the most evil being in the world. In their eyes, I’m going to reproduce and create some evil being. It’s ridiculous. It’s something Maze and I used to laugh about, and from what Amenadiel’s told me, it’s a running joke in the Silver City as well. None of us even thought it was possible for us to procreate, let alone for me to create this pure evil being.”

Chloe nodded. “I got really angry when he started talking about it. He talked about destroying our child. I’m afraid he might be a real threat, Lucifer. He made it clear he has no qualms about hurting an innocent baby. He even stated that he doesn’t consider any child of yours an actual child.”

Lucifer was uneasy himself. He’d handled priests in the past, but this one did seem different. He apparently thought he had a way of sending him back to Hell, and he had already sort of threatened his child. This was a threat he needed to take seriously. “You and the urchin should come and live with me.”

“What?” Chloe asked caught off guard. Look, I agree that we should take Kinley seriously, but if I’m alert, we should be okay, right?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really want to take chances. This man seems to think he has the power to send me to Hell,” Lucifer said.

Chloe knew he had a point. Kinley was dangerous, and who knew how many of his brethren would help him. “Let me think about it for a little bit? Things aren’t the greatest between us and I’m reluctant to uproot Trixie. I will give it serious thought though. We have a little while. Kinley doesn’t know I’m pregnant.”

“Very well, but you should think quickly. He may not know yet, but he could find out easily,” Lucifer said.

“I will. Right now, I should head home. I have to get ready for work and take Trixie to school,” Chloe said before standing up.

“I’ll drive you,” Lucifer said.

Chloe was about to point out that she had her car, but she realized that Lucifer wanted to make sure she got home safe. “Okay,” she said before going into the guest room to get her things.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days past since Lucifer asked Chloe to move in with him. She’d spent those days considering the idea thoroughly. On one hand, she really wasn’t sure it was a good idea. Things weren’t great between her and Lucifer. He was angry with her, and she couldn’t blame him. She had more than earned his ire and distrust. All she could do was try to earn it back. But the point was that she wasn’t sure that tension was good for anyone. Trixie might pick up on it, and she didn’t want her daughter affected by whatever was going on between her and Lucifer. It would also affect Chloe and the baby. Stress wasn’t good for her or the baby, and tension brought stress with it. Of course, she was going to have to deal with stress regardless with Father Kinley out there.

There was also the fact that Chloe didn’t want to uproot Trixie. She was just getting used to being back home after a month away. Chloe wasn’t sure it was a good idea to just move her into a new place after all of that.

On the other hand though, the danger from Father Kinley could be strong. The cop in Chloe wanted to believe that she could handle Father Kinley, but she also had to remember that she didn’t know how many were involved in this. For all she knew, there could be others like him. Plus, even if it was just Kinley, she was more vulnerable because she was pregnant, and she didn’t know exactly what Kinley was capable of.

Finally, Chloe decided she’d at least talk to Trixie about it and see how she felt about moving. She’d be at least a little more clear on what she should do after that.

After getting home with Trixie, Chloe led her daughter into the kitchen and they both sat down.

“Is everything okay?” Trixie asked a bit nervously. She almost felt like she was in trouble. She couldn’t think of anything she’d done recently, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t anything.

“Yeah, it’s fine, Monkey. There’s just something I wanted to talk to you about,” Chloe said. 

“Okay,” Trixie said.

Chloe took a deep breath and tried to think of the best way to propose this to her daughter. “So, I was thinking we could use a change. We’ve lived in this place for a while now, and I was wondering what you’d think about moving somewhere else.”

Horror displayed on Trixie’s face when she heard what her mother had to say. She didn’t like it one bit. “What? Why do we have to go? I love it here. Is it because you’re mad at Maze? She said she was sorry for what happened before!”

Chloe lifted her hand up to try to stop her daughter. “Whoa, calm down, Monkey. I’m not saying we have to move. I’ve just been thinking about it. And I’m not mad at Maze. It has nothing to do with that.”

“But you want to go, which means we’re going to,” Trixie said miserably. 

“No, that’s not necessarily true. I haven’t decided yet. That’s why we’re talking about it. I wanted your opinion too before I made any decision,” Chloe said.

“I don’t want to go, Mommy. Please don’t make me move,” Trixie cried.

“Okay, baby, calm down. It was just an idea. Lucifer thought we might like to move in with him,” Chloe said.

Trixie stopped crying immediately and even started to smile a little. “We’d be moving in with Lucifer?”

Chloe stared at her daughter in disbelief. It was like her mood had changed in the blink of an eye. Suddenly, Trixie seemed almost excited at the idea. “Yeah. Lucifer would like for us to live with him for a while.”

Trixie began to imagine the possibilities. She loved spending time with Lucifer. He was funny and would let her do things neither of her parents would. Living with him would be so much fun. “Well, it would probably be okay if we moved in with Lucifer.”

“Really? You were completely against moving just sixty seconds ago,” Chloe said in disbelief. 

“That was before you said we were moving in with Lucifer. It’s going to be so much fun to live with him. We’ll still be able to see Maze though, right?” Trixie asked.

“Yeah, of course we can still see Maze,” Chloe said.

“When are we moving?” Trixie asked excitedly. 

“Hold on, Monkey. I haven’t said we’re definitely moving. I said it was something I was thinking about,” Chloe reminded her. Of course, her daughter’s reaction did tip things in favor of moving in with Lucifer. The pros did outweigh the cons.

“We have to, Mommy. It would be so great. Lucifer’s awesome!” Trixie exclaimed.

“Okay, well, this isn’t going to be some vacation for you. Just because we move in with Lucifer doesn’t mean the same rules that you have here don’t apply there,” Chloe said firmly. 

“You’re moving in with Lucifer?” A new voice asked.

Chloe turned and saw Maze standing a few feet away in the hallway looking none too pleased. “Trixie, go put your stuff away and start your homework.”

“Okay. Should I pack too?” Trixie asked with a grin.

“No, not yet,” Chloe said with a roll of her eyes.

Trixie grabbed her backpack and left the room. 

“So scared that you have to leave, Decker? I thought you were over it when you left me with Trixie for the night,” Maze said.

“Maze…”

“You’re apparently not scared of Lucifer anymore though. I get it. He used to be an angel, and I’ve never been anything other than a demon. You couldn’t possibly trust me,” Maze said with bitterness in her voice.

“No, Maze, that’s not it. I’m not leaving because I’m scared of you. I’m not even positive I’m leaving yet at all. But Lucifer asked me to move in with him and I’m considering it. There’s a situation we’re dealing with right now and we think it might be better if we were together more often than not,” Chloe explained.

Maze’s protective instincts flared. The way Decker used the term ‘situation’ made it seem like there was a threat. She was moving in with Lucifer for protection. “Whose after you, Decker? I’ll hunt their asses down myself!”

“It’s not that simple. Look, you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you. We’re not telling people yet,” Chloe said. Okay, that hadn’t been said out loud, but she believed there was a silent agreement that no one should know right now. They didn’t want it getting back to Kinley. 

“Fine,” Maze agreed.

“I’m pregnant,” Chloe said quietly, just in case Trixie overheard what they were saying.

Maze was surprised to hear that. Decker was the second person in the last week to tell her that. Linda had also recently learned that she was pregnant. “Wow. Okay, that’s surprising, but I don’t see why you carrying Cain’s offspring means you need to move out?

“It’s not Pierce’s. We used protection and the dates coincide with someone else. It’s Lucifer’s,” Chloe told her.

Now that truly shocked Maze. She never knew the two of them had been together. The situation was laughable though, since Linda was pregnant with Amenadiel’s kid. There were about to be two half angels running around. Probably within weeks apart. “Damn. I didn’t know you two get together.”

Chloe nodded. “Right before we found out about Charlotte.”

Maze laughed. “It is going to be hilarious to see Lucifer handle this. The guy who’s scared to death of kids. So, what’s the situation you mentioned. It can’t just be that you’re pregnant with his kid.”

“No. The priest that you saw leave here a few days ago knows all about Lucifer,” Chloe said. She explained the whole situation to Maze, including how she met Kinley and what she’d almost done to Lucifer. “I know it was wrong to even talk to Kinley. I will never regret anything more, but I swear, I see the truth now. You and Lucifer are the same people to me you’ve always been.”

Maze sighed. She couldn’t deny being a little pissed, but it wasn’t like she hadn’t done worse. She’d worked with Cain to hurt Lucifer. And she couldn’t claim fear. She did it to hurt him. “It’s fine, Decker. It’s no worse than I’ve done. Go on.”

Well, like I said, wants to send him back to Hell. He’s afraid Lucifer poses a danger to Earth, and he specifically mentioned any child of Lucifer’s being a threat,” Chloe explained.

“Damn. So, this jackass might come after the kid,” Maze realized. 

Chloe nodded. “He doesn’t know I’m pregnant yet, but once he does, it won’t be a big leap to guess that it’s Lucifer’s child. Everyone knows we’re close.”

“Right. I get it. Lucifer wants you close, but just so you know, Decker, I wouldn’t let this dick touch any of you,” Maze said firmly.

“I know, Maze. Thank you,” Chloe said with a smile.

“When are you going?” she asked.

“I don’t know for sure that I am, but probably soon if I decide to,” Chloe said. Honestly, she did mostly know that she was, but she didn’t want to act prematurely. She would need to talk with Lucifer again and she would have to tell Dan. That was a conversation she wasn’t looking forward to, not with how he was recently in regard to Lucifer.

“Well, I’m not leaving you alone until you do,” Maze said.

“Maze, that’ not necessary. No one even knows, except you and Lucifer,” Chloe said.

“Don’t care. We’re not taking any risks. I’m with you twenty-four/seven, unless you’re with Lucifer,” Maze said.

Chloe knew she should keep arguing, but her heart wasn’t really in it. Maze just wanted to protect her and her kids. For the first time, Chloe realized that it was actually good to have demon friend to have her back.


	6. Chapter 6

“No way in Hell!” Dan yelled in Chloe’s kitchen.

Chloe sighed. She’d just told Dan that she was probably going to be moving in with Lucifer. As expected, he didn’t respond well. “Dan, please calm down.”

“Are you crazy, Chloe?! You’re not moving in with that bastard after what he did to Charlotte!” Dan yelled angrily.

Chloe tried her best to remain calm herself. She didn’t respond well to being told what she could and couldn’t do. She was not owned by anyone. She would do whatever she wanted. But she didn’t want this conversation to turn into a screaming match, which it was starting to do. Someone had to remain calm. “Dan, Lucifer didn’t do anything to Charlotte. I’m sorry for what you’re going through, but that is on Pierce, not Lucifer.”

“Lucifer knew who Pierce really was! Charlotte would be alive if not for him!” Dan yelled once more. 

“Dan, lower your voice please. We don’t what would’ve happened if Lucifer had warned us, but I suspect not much would’ve changed. He was right. We wouldn’t have believed him,” Chloe said. As much as she had claimed she might have believed Lucifer if he told her Pierce was the Sinnerman, she knew that wasn’t true. Without proof, she would’ve chalked it up to him not liking Pierce. She wouldn’t believe he was lying, but she would have thought he was jumping to conclusions.

Dan glared at her. “Don’t defend him! He’s an ass and a danger! I won’t let you do this!”

Chloe had had enough. She tried to reason with Dan, but he wouldn’t listen. She would not be screamed at in her own home, and she wouldn’t have dictating what she could and couldn’t do.  
“You have no say in what I do! If you wanna waste your time creating a villain when there isn’t one, it’s your choice, but I won’t be a part of it! You have no say in where I live!” Chloe said firmly. 

“The Hell I don’t! Trixie is my daughter. I will not let you have her around that bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?! I’d think you’d have more concern for our daughter!” Dan said angrily

“Dan you better watch what you say now. Don’t say something that I promise you I’ll make you regret!” Chloe warned as she stood up.

Dan didn’t heed Chloe’s warning. “First you get engaged to a serial killer and now you want to move our daughter in with another criminal. What kind of mother are you?!”

“You will not speak to her that way!” a new voice yelled.

Chloe looked over to the front door to see that Lucifer had arrived, and he looked about as pissed as Dan was.

Dan turned and glared at Lucifer. “Stay out of this! It has nothing to do with you.”

Lucifer was livid as he walked over. He’d arrived to hear Daniel shouting at the detective from outside the door. He’d immediately let himself in to come to her aid. “How dare you speak to her that way?! She is the mother of your child!”

“Yeah, my child! And there’s no way that my child will ever live with you!” Dan yelled.

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose. This had just gotten much worse. “Okay, this needs to stop.”

“It’ll stop when Detective Douche learns some respect! He has no right to speak to you this way,” Lucifer said before turning back to Dan. “I don’t care how angry I might get; I would never talk to the mother of my child the way you just did!”

Chloe smiled at Lucifer, grateful for his words. She was the mother of his child, and she knew how mad he was at her right now. She was grateful to know for certain that he would still give her the respect, even if she might deserve his ire.

“Well, luckily for the universe, no one’s stupid enough to procreate with you,” Dan sneered nastily. 

Dan, however, was really pissing Chloe off. From the moment she told him she was thinking of moving in with Lucifer, he’d done nothing but scream at her and insult her. She’d officially had enough. “Dan, get out now. We’re not talking about this anymore. I will do what I think is best.”

Dan glared at her. “I swear to God, Chloe, you will not move Trixie in with this asshole! I’ll take you to court if I have to.”

Chloe stared at him in disbelief as he started to believe. She couldn’t believe he’d go that far, that he’d threaten to take their daughter away from her. Well, if he thought she was going to cower under that threat, he had another thing coming. “Palmetto.”

Dan stopped as he reached the door and looked at her stunned. 

“If you wanna make this ugly, Dan, I can’t stop you, but understand that it’s going to come back and bite you. You will not take my daughter from me,” Chloe said firmly. She’d do whatever she had to do to keep Trixie, even if that meant bringing up Dan’s worst moments. Dan would not be able to withstand what happened with Malcom Graham in Family Court. She really hoped it wouldn’t come to that though.

Dan glared at her before storming out of the house. 

“Excellent play, Detective,” Lucifer said with a proud smile. 

Chloe sighed. “I really don’t want to have to fight Dan, but I will if he pushes me.”

“He won’t. You made your point. He knows he can’t hope to win. And even if he had a chance, I wouldn’t let him take your child,” Lucifer said firmly. He’d call in every favor he was owed if it was necessary, but it wouldn’t be. Daniel’s record could not possibly compete with the detective’s when it came to parental fitness.

“Thank you. And thank you for defending me,” Chloe said.

“Certainly. Detective Douche had no right speaking to you that way. And just so you know, you never have to fear that sort or reaction from me when it comes to this spawn,” Lucifer said as he pointed to her stomach. 

“I know. Thank you again. I know you’re angry with me, but you still defended me,” Chloe said. It actually relieved her of any other doubts she had about moving in with Lucifer. She’d been worried about possible animosity, but she now knew that Lucifer would respect her no matter what.

“Of course. So, if what I walked in on is any clue, you seem to have made your decision,” Lucifer said.

“Yes. I think our best course of action is to stick together, if it’s still what you want,” Chloe said. 

“I believe it’s for the best. I would worry too much about what could befall you with Kinley on the loose, even with Maze here to watch over you,” Lucifer said.

“Speaking of Maze, I told her what was going on. I kind of had to, with me moving out, plus, I thought she could help,” Chloe said.

“I agree. I’m glad you told her. She will make sure you’re safe when I can’t.”

“Well, I can take care of myself too,” Chloe said.

“I have no doubt, Detective, but who knows what this priest could do?” he asked.

“Right. Look, I know that what is happening with Father Kinley is my fault,” Chloe said. If she hadn’t gone to Rome, Father Kinley wouldn’t be around to be a risk to their child.

“It’s not. Kinley already knew about me. He would’ve found out you were pregnant and come anyway,” Lucifer said. He blamed her for turning on him, but he didn’t blame her for Kinley being a threat. He would’ve been no matter what.

Just then, Trixie came through the door. She made a beeline for Lucifer. “Lucifer!”

Lucifer’s first instinct was to shy away, like every other time the child insisted on attaching herself to his person, but he supposed he was going to have to learn not to do that. Not only would the child be living with him, but soon he would have a child of his own, who no doubt would also insist on clinging to him. So, he allowed her to hug him and hesitantly pat her on the back.

Trixie pulled away after a minute. “Mommy says we might be living with you.”

“Well, it’s no longer a might, Child. Your mother has agreed that you will both move in with me,” Lucifer said.

“Yes! This is gonna be awesome!” Trixie exclaimed.

“Okay, go put your stuff from your sleepover away while I start dinner,” Chloe told Trixie.

Trixie nodded and ran for her room. 

“Do you wanna stay for dinner? I figured we could talk a little bit more about how things are gonna work after,” Chloe said.

“Yes, I think that would be wise,” Lucifer said before he began removing his suit blazer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe made her way inside Lucifer’s penthouse. He’d asked her to come by after she finished her paperwork at the station, which of course, he didn’t stick around to help with. “Lucifer, I’m here.”

Lucifer walked in from down the hall. “Hello, Detective. Thank you for coming. Come with me.”

Chloe followed him down the hall into one of the previously unoccupied rooms. It had very little in it, just a large bed. 

“This was Maze’s old room. Don’t worry, I changed the mattress. Of course, you can bring your own bed if you like, I promise this will be much more comfortable,” Lucifer.

“Wow. This room is huge. You should’ve called me. I would’ve helped you clean it out. It will be my room after all. The least I could’ve done was help,” Chloe said.

“Oh, I didn’t do it. I paid someone to,” Lucifer said as though it was obvious.

“Of course,” Chloe said with an eye roll. 

“Your Spawn’s room will be next door. It’s empty. I also took the liberty of getting her a bed. The rest, she can decorate as she likes,” Lucifer said.

“You didn’t have to do that. The bed she has would’ve been fine, mine too,” Chloe said.

“But these are far more comfortable. The only trouble I see now is that I’m out of rooms. When this child is born, it won’t have one,” Lucifer said.

“That’s okay. We’ve got a while before we have to worry about that. After the baby’s born, he or she should spend the first few months sleeping in the room with one of us. That’s what Dan and I did with Trixie. We have time to figure it out,” Chloe said. She wasn’t sure how long this arrangement would last anyway. She knew Lucifer only asked her to move in because of Kinley. He was still really angry with her. He didn’t really want her there.

“Very well. I hired movers to help you move your things here as well. You said you should be ready by next weekend, so I hired them for Saturday,” he said.

“You what? Lucifer, we don’t need movers. All we need is a truck. We can move everything ourselves,” Chloe said.

“Nonesense. You shouldn’t lift anything heavy while you’re pregnant, and the Devil does not do manual labor. The Devil does not get dirty,” Lucifer said firmly.

“The Devil is about to be a father. He’s going to get dirty,” Chloe said matter-of-factly.

“Yes, about that. I was wondering if you’d be alright with me telling Linda,” Lucifer said. Finding out he was going to be a father was the most frightening thing to ever happen to him, including being cast into Hell. He would really like to talk to his shrink about it. But he and the Detective had an unspoken agreement not to talk about it because of Kinley. The detective had told Maze, but that was a matter of safety. Maze could protect her if she knew.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. I know finding out you’re have a baby is hard for you. You should talk to Linda about. In fact, I should probably talk to her myself. Maze told me she was pregnant as well with Amenadiel’s child,” Chloe said. Maze had let that slip a couple of days ago. It was certainly surprising. They were both carrying angel’s children that would probably be just a few weeks apart in age.

“Yes, Amenadiel told me a couple of weeks ago.”

“Did you tell him?” Chloe wondered.

“No, not without your consent, plus we’d basically decided not to tell anyone,” Lucifer said.

“We will have to tell people soon, as it will be obvious before long, but I want to tell Trixie before a lot of people know. I’m okay with Linda, since she’s your therapist, but would you mind waiting a little longer before telling Amenadiel?” Chloe asked.

“No, that’s fine,” Lucifer said. He then heard the faint noise of the elevator dinging. “I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah. I’m just going to get a feel for how I want this room to look,” Chloe said.

Lucifer went out to greet whoever had entered the penthouse. He froze as he reached the living room and saw who it was. A woman with long, curly dark hair and slightly tan skin was smiling at him. He recognized her immediately as the first woman he’d ever been with. Eve.

“Lucifer, Hi.”

Lucifer stared at her in shock. “Bloody hell!”

“I’ve been looking for you down in the club. I heard you owned this place. Finally, one of the bartenders told me you lived up here.” Eve said.

“How in the world are you here?” Lucifer asked, still in shock.

Just then, Chloe came out. “What’s going on?”

Eve looked at her. “Oh, I didn’t know you had other company.”

“He doesn’t. I live here, or I will by the end of next week,” Chloe said. She was certain it seemed like she was staking her claim, and to be fair, a part of her was. She couldn’t deny feeling a bit jealous of the beautiful young woman. She didn’t know who she was, but she figured it was likely that she was one of Lucifer’s flings. Most women who came to his penthouse were.

Eve’s face fell considerable. “Oh, I didn’t realize.”

“Eve, you didn’t answer me. How did you get out of the Silver City?” Lucifer asked.

“Whoa! The Sliver City? You mean Heaven? Wait, she said her name is Eve. That can’t mean…” Chloe trailed off in shock as she realized who the woman was. She was one of the first humans to ever exist.

“Yes, Detective. This is the Eve you’re thinking of. Eve, this is Chloe Decker. Now, please answer the question,” Lucifer said.

“Well, Heaven was getting pretty boring so I decided to leave,” Eve said as though it were an everyday occurrence. 

“Decided to leave?” Chloe asked in disbelief.

“Uh huh. I decided to come to LA to have some fun. Then I found out Lucifer was also here and decided to come for a visit,” Eve explained.

“You just walked out of Heaven?” Chloe asked.

“Well, it was a little more complicated, but sort of,” Eve said before turning to Lucifer. “So how have you been, Luce?” 

“Uh, well, I suppose. You are obviously doing well too,” Lucifer said.

“Yeah. I had a bit of an altercation with some guy about a necklace a while back, but I’m good now. I thought we could catch up, but obviously you’re busy,” Eve said a bit disappointed.

“Uh, a little, yes,” 

“Wait, I recognize you. You were in a photo for one of my cases, and if I recall, it did include a necklace,” Chloe said before turning to Lucifer. You decided not to join my for that one. It was right after we fought.”

“I didn’t actually have the necklace that guy wanted,” Eve said. 

“I know. We recovered it,” Chloe said.

“Well, I guess I should go. We can catch up later, Luce,” Eve said.

Lucifer nodded and watched her leave.

“It’s seriously possible to get out of Heaven?” Chloe asked Lucifer once she was gone. 

“Not to my knowledge. Dad really should’ve done a better job of sealing the exits,” Lucifer said.

“She was your girlfriend, right?” Chloe asked.

“Sort of, I suppose. I was with her mainly to tick my father off, which worked like a charm. I cared for her, but I don’t think I’d call her my girlfriend,” Lucifer said.

Chloe nodded. She was honestly relieved to hear that. She had feelings for Lucifer that extending much further than him being the father of her child, and that hadn’t changed despite everything that happened. Fear had just become more powerful for a short time. “Okay, well, I should get home to Trixie.”

“Of course. I’ll see you at the precinct tomorrow, Detective,” he said.

Chloe nodded and headed for the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

Linda stared at Lucifer in shock. He’d just told her that Chloe was pregnant with his child. That shocked her for many reasons. The first was that she didn’t know that Lucifer and Chloe had gotten together. The second was, of course, the irony. She’d recently found out about her own celestial pregnancy. “Chloe’s having your child.”

Lucifer nodded. 

“I didn’t release that the two of you were together,” Linda said.

“It was only once, right before we learned of what happened to Charlotte,” Lucifer said.

“Still, I would’ve thought that something you would’ve wanted to talk about,” Linda said.

“It was overshadowed by other things,” Lucifer said. He likely would’ve mentioned something if not for the fact that Chloe had also soon afterwards found out who he was and left the country. That was more on his mind than them having sex. 

“Right. Chloe also found out the truth about you. It must have been shocking for you to find out she was carrying your child,” Linda said. 

“Oh, yes, it was bloody flabbergasting. I didn’t think it was possible for celestials to procreate. I thought the child was surely Pierce’s when she first said she was pregnant, but she’d already done the math, plus she says she took precautions with him. She probably wished it were his,” Lucifer said. He whispered the last part under his breath.

“It’s really weird. Me and Chloe both pregnant with half angels,” Linda said, still really surprised.

“Yes, Amenadiel told me just after I found out about the detective being pregnant,” Lucifer said. 

“Does Amenadiel know?” Linda wondered. 

“No, and I ask that you not tell him. We’re trying not to tell many right now. Only you and Maze know,” Lucifer said.

“Of course. I would never repeat anything you say here to anyone else. Would you mind if I spoke to Chloe though? I wouldn’t tell her what we talked about. I’m just interested in talking to her, as she’s the only one going through what I am,” Linda assured him. She wanted to makes sure he knew she wouldn’t breech confidentiality. 

“Oh, that’s certainly fine. She mentioned talking with you as well,” Lucifer said.

Linda nodded. “Have the two of you decided what you’re going to do next.”

“Yes. The detective and her offspring will be moving in with me in a couple of days,” Lucifer said.

That caught Linda a bit off-guard. “You’re moving in together. You don’t think it’s a bit too soon?”

“It’s not like that. It’s a safety precaution,” Lucifer said. He explained about Kinley and how he came to be a threat to his child. He of course included the detective agreeing to help him sent Lucifer back to Hell.

Linda sighed sadly when she heard the story. Chloe had clearly taken the truth seriously badly. She had obviously come to her senses quickly, but that didn’t erase the hurt that she’d caused Lucifer. “Lucifer I’m sorry. You must have been going through hell is finding that out.”

Lucifer snorted. “Your choice of words is beyond ironic. It hasn’t exactly been pleasant to deal with.”

“How are you handling it?”

“The detective tried to have me sent back to Hell. How should I handle it?” Lucifer asked bitterly.

“Well, from what you’ve told me, she wasn’t exactly trying. She considered it, but changed her mind before anything happened,” Linda said.

“It’s the same thing, and she changed her mind because she found out she was pregnant,” Lucifer said. The detective had said she would’ve changed her mind anyway, but it was easy to say that when it hadn’t happened that way.

“Did she tell you that?” Linda asked.

“Sort of. She said the baby helped her see that she was wrong,” Lucifer said.

“That’s not the same thing. Children can help their parents see things that might have taken them longer otherwise. That seems like what Chloe was telling you happened. She doesn’t seem to be saying that without the baby, she’d want you in Hell,” Linda explained.

“No, I suppose not,” Lucifer conceded.

“Do you think it’s a good idea for you to move Chloe in with you right now. You’re obviously very angry and hurt. You are justified in that, but it may not be the best idea to move her in with you under those circumstances, especially given that children are involved,” Linda said.

“I won’t bad mouth her in front of her offspring or ours, nor disrespect her even when we’re alone,” Lucifer said defensively. He was not like Detective Douche. He might be angry, but he still respected the detective as a person. He would never treat her any other way. “Besides, I need her to be close. Kinley is likely to come after her when he finds out she’s carrying my offspring.”

“Uh, just a really quick thing, do you think any celestial child would be at risk?” Linda asked nervously, a hand unconsciously going to her stomach. She didn’t want to make Lucifer’s session about her, but she needed to know if her baby was in danger.

“What? No. Even if Kinley knew about Amenadiel, which I doubt, your child would be considered just part angel and human. Because I’m the d evil, mine is labeled the Antichrist. Some humans can be bloody stupid. There’s no such being,” Lucifer said with a scowl. It used to amuse him when people would speculate about his future child. That was when he didn’t think any child of his would exist. Now that it did, the term infuriated him.

“There isn’t?”

“No. Humans made that up. We didn’t even think it was possible for celestials to have children before now. Well, my father probably knew, but he had nothing to do with moniker my child will now have to live with,” Lucifer said

“How do you feel about the fact that you’re going to have a child soon?” Linda asked.

Lucifer looked at her like she had two heads. As far as he was concerned, the answer should be obvious. “Terrified, of course. Children are frightening, they’re messy, and they insist on touching you all the time. And I’m going to be living with two of them!”

Linda smiled as he spoke of children like they were the most horrifying things to exist. This was the Devil they were talking about, and he was scared of kids. 

“It gets even worse than that. Children are fragile. You do or say the wrong thing, and you mess them up for life. How am I supposed to parent one?” Lucifer asked.

“Okay, yes, kids are fragile, but I don’t think it’s as bad as you think it is. You won’t mess your child up by making a few mistakes, and you will make those mistakes,” Linda said.

Lucifer eyes widened even further in terror.

“It’s not going to damage your child to make some mistakes. That’s just how life works. I’m scared to. Being a parent is scary. Although, mine is more about the idea of a baby with wings,” Linda said.

“Hmm. Yes, I hadn’t thought of that. It might not be born with wings. I think it’s more likely that those will develop later. There’s no way to know though,” Lucifer said.

“Yeah, that’s what Amenadiel said. Look, the point is that every parent is scared, but it usually ends up okay. You’ve already got a lot on your side. I can tell just from listening to you that you already care about your child, and you’ve made it clear you intend to be there,” Linda said.

“Well, of course. I am no deadbeat. I would not abandon my child for any reason,” Lucifer said firmly.

“And that makes you a good father already. Have faith in yourself. You’re a good man, Lucifer,” Linda said.

Lucifer chuckled. “I’m the Devil.”

“Yes, and a better man than half of those I’ve met,” Linda said.

“Thank you, Doctor. Well, I guess our hour is up. I should go. I’m do at Lux,” Lucifer said before standing up. 

“I’ll see you soon. Things will be okay, Lucifer, for all of us. Our kids make us family now, so you and Chloe won’t be alone in it,” Linda said.

“Thank you,” he said again before heading out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe woke up in her bed at the penthouse for the first time after moving in. She’d had a wonderful night’s sleep. She’d decided to keep the bed Lucifer had provided her with, and she was glad she did because it was very comfortable.

Chloe got up and made her way out of the room to wake up Trixie, but as soon as she stepped outside her room, she heard her daughter’s laughter coming towards the kitchen. She could also smell the aroma of bacon. Apparently, Lucifer had decided to cook breakfast.

Chloe went into the kitchen and found Lucifer putting plates of food on the table while Trixie sat patiently.

“HI, Mommy,” Trixie said. 

“Morning, Monkey. It looks like you were up even before me this morning,” Chloe said.

“Yeah, I smelled Lucifer cooking,” Trixie said.

“Good morning, Detective. Please sit,” Lucifer said as he pointed to a spot at the table where he’d already placed a plate filled with bacon, eggs, and toast.

“Thank you,” Chloe said before sitting down and digging into her breakfast. 

Lucifer went and grabbed his plate before joining them at the table. “I trust you slept well, Detective?”

“Extremely so. How about you, Monkey?” Chloe asked as she took a bite of her eggs.

“Uh huh. I love my room. It’s so much bigger than my old room and the bed was really comfy,” Trixie said. 

“Of course, it is. I wouldn’t allow anything but the best,” Lucifer said.

“Well, we appreciate all that you have done. We’re grateful that you asked us to live here with you,” Chloe said. 

“Yeah, it’s so much more fun here already,” Trixie said.

“Of course.”

“Okay, Trixie, we have eat quickly. We have a few extra minutes this morning, but we still have work and school,” Chloe said before turning to Lucifer. “I’ll see you at the station later, right?”

“What? No, we should drive together,” Lucifer said. He did not like the idea of the detective leaving by herself. Who knew when Kinley might show up or what he might do? Currently, there was no reason to believe that Kinley knew about the child the detective was carrying, but they didn’t know that for certain, and ever if the bastard didn’t know, Lucifer wouldn’t put using the detective against him past the man. 

Chloe wasn’t all that surprised by Lucifer’s reaction. He’d been very protective since finding out about Kinley. When he wasn’t with her, he usually made sure Maze was. Not that he needed to. Maze was pretty insistent on not letting Chloe out of her sight without Lucifer’s say so. As much as she appreciated their concern, it was becoming a little much. “Lucifer, I will be fine driving into work.”

“But it’s better to stay together. We can take your care to drive the child to school and then go to the station,” Lucifer said.

“Uh, Trixie, go get changed and get your stuff ready for school please,” Chloe told her daughter. 

Trixie nodded before getting up and heading for her room.

“Listen, I know you’re worried. So am I, but you have to back off a little. I will be fine driving to work,” Chloe told Lucifer calmly.

“You don’t know that. You don’t know how much this priest knows or what he’s willing to do. He’s already unknowingly threatened you and the child you’re carrying,” Lucifer said.

“Yes, and I agree we need to stay alert and close together. That’s why I agreed it was a good idea to move in together, but there is such a thing as being too cautious. If we react too cautiously, we might just alert Kinley that something is going on. Besides, right now, there’s no reason to believe he knows I’m pregnant,” Chloe said. She whispered the last part just in case Trixie was nearby.

“But we don’t know for sure he doesn’t. And what if he just decided to go after you to get to me?” Lucifer asked.

As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t tell Lucifer he was wrong about that theory. They both knew little about Father Kinley. All they knew was that he would do anything to send Lucifer back to Hell. So, he very well might be willing to use her to do that. “We still have to live our lives. We have to have some sort of normalcy. I’m going to take Trixie to school and then meet you at the station.”

The firmness in her voice told Lucifer that the detective wasn’t going to back down. He supposed she was right anyway. It wouldn’t do to let this bastard dictate how they lived. “Allow me to take the child to school then. That way you only have one place to go.”

“Are you sure?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer nodded.

“Okay,” Chloe said before finishing the rest of her breakfast quickly.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

About an hour later, Chloe walked into the station and headed for her desk. She found Ella and Dan standing a few feet away from her desk.

Ella spotted her right away. “Hey, Chloe.”

“Hey, Ella,” Chloe greeted back.

Dan glared at her for a minute and walked away. 

Ella walked over to Chloe. “Hey, feel free to tell me to mind my own business, but are you and Dan having problems?”

“Yeah, that’s understating things actually. We got into it over Trixie and it got really ugly. I just hope there are no more incidents like it,” Chloe said.

“I’m really sorry, but I think Dan is just still dealing with Charlotte’s death,” Ella said.

“I get that, and I’ve been patient, but when he questions my parenting and threatens to take me to court, I get a little less patient,” Chloe said.

“Whoa! It went that far. Okay, that’s messed up, but you don’t think he’d really do that, do you?” Ella asked. 

“No, because it wouldn’t work out well for him,” Chloe said.

Just then, a uniformed officer came over. “Hey, Decker, there someone waiting for you by the entrance.”

“Okay, thanks,” Chloe said before heading back the way she came. She reached the main desk and found Father Kinley waiting.

“Hello, Chloe.”

“What do you want?” Chloe asked coolly.

“I can understand you not wishing to see me after out last encounter,” Father Kinley said.

Chloe walked over to the door and motioned for Kinley to follow, which he did. “You mean when I walked in on you trying to convince Lucifer that I was plotting against him while you were trying to save him. You’ll be disappointed to learn it didn’t work.”

“I apologize for that, but you must understand that I have to do whatever it takes to neutralize the Devil,” Father Kinley whispered. 

Chloe chose to ignore his comments on Lucifer, knowing that nothing she said would change anything, and that this was the wrong place for it. “I’ll ask again, what do you want? You already know I won’t help you.”

“Yes, you’ve made that quite clear. I even here you’ve moved in with him. I fear that will be a very large mistake,” Father Kinley told her.

“I don’t care what you think, Father. Though, I wonder how you knew that. Are you following me?” Chloe asked.

“I am following the Devil. In fact, I watched him leave just this morning with your young daughter. Is that not a bit reckless of you to allow?”

Chloe glared at him. The fact that he was watching her daughter, even if just because he was watching Lucifer, pissed her off. “Stalking is a crime.”

“Perhaps, but I don’t answer to men. I answer to God,” Father Kinley said, unashamed. 

“Is that so? You do realize that Lucifer is God’s son, right? His favorite, in fact. You’re so sure that God wants you to send his son to hell, but maybe he’s on Lucifer’s side,” Chloe said.

Father Kinley chuckled as if the idea was preposterous. “Is that what you tell yourself to justify your alliance to Lucifer? Does it make you feel better?”

“Actually, I don’t care either way. I’ve lived most of my life believing God was nothing more than a myth. I see no reason to care what he thinks now. I’m simply making a point. God is a parent. I know what I’d do if someone tried to hurt my child. It’s just something to think about,” Chloe said.

“Get away from her!”

Chloe looked over and saw that Lucifer had entered the precinct. “Hey, it’s okay. I believe Father Kinley was just leaving.”

“For now,” Father Kinley said.

“If I find out you’re following us again, I will arrest you,” Chloe warned. 

Father Kinley paid her no mind as he left. 

“He was following you?” Lucifer asked. 

“You actually. Come on, we can talk about it later,” Chloe said before leading the way back towards her desk.


	10. Chapter 10

“No,” Chloe said to Lucifer as they stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse. They walked in to find Maze sitting on the couch, which was unsurprising since they asked her to watch Trixie for them. It had been about a month since Chloe moved in. They’d just come from a doctor’s appointment.

“Why not? You’re being entirely unreasonable, Detective,” Lucifer said.

“I don’t care,” Chloe said matter-of-factly.

“It’s my offspring too, is it not?” Lucifer asked.

Chloe turned and smiled at him. “Yes, and once it’s born, you get an equal say, but while the kid is in my body, I make the decisions.”

“I hardly see how that’s fair,” Lucifer argued.

Maze smirked at them. “I knew it was gonna be fun watching the two of you deal with this. What are you arguing about anyway?”

“The baby’s gender. Lucifer wants to know, I don’t,” Chloe said.

“Which doesn’t make any sense. We need to come up with something to call the offspring, as well as preparing for it. Plus, it would probably be well advised to stop calling it ‘it’, which we can only do once we know what other pronoun to use,” Lucifer said.

“We can brainstorm names for both genders and buy non-gender specific items. We don’t need to know.”

“But I want to!” Lucifer whined.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. “I feel like this is going to be my third child instead of my second.”

Just then, Trixie came out. “Mommy.”

“Hey, Monkey. Did you have fun with Maze?” Chloe asked.

“Are you sick?” Trixie asked worriedly.

“What? No. Why would you think I’m sick?” Chloe asked. 

“Maze said you had a doctor’s appointment, and I’ve heard you throwing up a lot,” she said.

Chloe sighed. She supposed it was time. She didn’t want Trixie worried about her. Plus, she was starting to show slightly. It was going to be pretty obvious soon enough. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go,” Maze said before getting up and heading to the elevator.

Chloe looked towards Lucifer and whispered. “We can’t hide it much longer anyway.”

Lucifer nodded. 

“Sit down, Trixie. Lucifer and I have something to tell you,” Chloe said. 

“You are sick, aren’t you?” Trixie asked with fear in her voice. 

“No, baby. I promise you I’m fine. Just sit down,” Chloe said gently.

Trixie did as her mother asked.

Chloe sat next to her and Lucifer took a seat in chair across from them. “The reason I’ve been sick lately and have been going to the doctor is because I found out something really exciting when we were in Rome.”

“How can something exciting make you sick?” Trixie asked.

Chloe chuckled. “I know it sounds strange, but sometimes you can be sick for good reasons. Monkey, the reason I’ve been sick is because I’m gonna have a baby.”

Trixie’s eyes widened, both in shock and excitement. “Really? I’m gonna have a brother or sister?!”

Chloe smiled and nodded.

Trixie immediately tackled her mother in a big hug. “This is awesome! I won’t be an only child anymore!”

Chloe chuckled and hugged her daughter back. “Well, I don’t think I have to ask if you’re happy.”

“I’m so happy, Mommy! This is great!” Trixie said before pulling away. “Wait, is the baby’s dad that man you were with before?” She hadn’t liked him very much. She didn’t think he was very nice. He pretended to be nice. He’d smile at her and say nice things, but Trixie knew it was only to make her mom like him more.

Lucifer smirked as the child spoke of Pierce. Her tone made it clear that she didn’t think much of Pierce. The child had excellent taste when it came to people, hence she liked Lucifer so much. 

“No, the baby’s not Pierce’s. It’s Lucifer’s Chloe said before turning to the man in question.

That surprised Trixie. She never thought her mom might be having a baby with Lucifer. Did that mean they were dating? She’d really like that. She loved Lucifer, and he never pretended or lied to her. He wasn’t like the last man her mom went out with. “Lucifer is the baby’s daddy. Are you guys dating now?”

“Uh, no. It’s kind of complicated. But, yes, he’s the baby’s father,” Chloe said.

“Cool. That means he’s our family now,” Trixie reasoned.

Lucifer was caught off-guard a little by the child’s pronouncement, and he couldn’t really describe how he felt when she said it. All he knew was that the feeling wasn’t unpleasant. The idea of being a part of a family hadn’t been something positive for him in many millennia, but this time it seemed like it would be different.

“Yes, it does,” Chloe said without any hesitation. Her daughter was right. She and Lucifer were having a baby. No matter what happened between them, they would be connected forever. They were family.

The detective’s words caught Lucifer even more off-guard. A few months ago, she was considering sending him back to Hell out of fear. She’d changed her mind only after discovering she was pregnant. Now, she was saying he was family. It made him hope that perhaps she really had gotten over her fear, like she said, but he was afraid of that hope.

“Are you happy you’re having a baby, Lucifer?” Trixie asked.

“Well, I’m not displeased by the outcome,” Lucifer said. He didn’t know if he could say he was happy. He was still quite worried about failing as a father, and he couldn’t help but feel as if the child having him for a father was bad luck for it.

“He’s happy, Monkey,” Chloe said confidently. She knew Lucifer was still scared, but she also knew he was happier than he knew. His protectiveness and arguments regarding finding out the gender of their child were both proof of his investment.

“Is the baby gonna be a boy or a girl?” Trixie asked.

“We don’t know because your mother is being stubborn,” Lucifer said.

Chloe smirked at him before turning back to her daughter. “We’re going to wait until the baby is born to find out. I want it to be a surprise.”

“Why?” Trixie asked, not sounding at all happy about that idea.

“Because it’s more fun that way,” Chloe said.

“No, it’s not,” both Trixie and Lucifer said at once.

“Yeah, I’ve got three kids,” Chloe said to herself. “The baby will be here soon, and we will know the gender then. You can both wait until then.”

“It’s gonna be nine months, right?” Trixie asked. She knew how long it took for a baby to be ready to be born.

“Actually, six months. I’ve been pregnant for a little while,” Chloe said.

“Oh, yeah. You said you found out when we were on vacation,” Trixie remembered.

“That’s right. Listen, Lucifer and I decided we’re not gonna tell a lot of people right away. We just want to keep it in the family for right now. Do you think you can help us with that?” Chloe asked.

“Sure. We can tell Daddy though, right?” Trixie asked. Her mom said that they were telling family, and her dad was family, so she assumed they would tell him. 

“Yeah. We’ll tell him when he comes to pick you up this weekend,” Chloe said. She would also need to tell him a little about Kinley. He was Trixie’s father. He needed to know what was going on. She just hoped he wouldn’t lose it. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could tolerate Dan’s attitude, and if he threatened her with custody again, it was all out the window.

Trixie smiled. “This is gonna be so cool! I can’t wait to be a big sister.”

“I’m glad. Now, is your homework done?” Chloe asked.

Trixie grimaced. “Not yet.”

“Well, go finish it. You’ve got a little over an hour before dinner time.

“Ah, yes, I should probably start that,” Lucifer said.

“No, it’s my turn. You’ve cooked all week,” Chloe said firmly.

“Very well, Detective.”

Chloe got up to go start dinner while Trixie went off to her room to work on her homework.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe was sitting with Lucifer in the living room of the penthouse waiting for Dan. She’d had Maze take Trixie out for a bit, so her daughter wouldn’t witness the fight that was certain to go down. She didn’t know how Dan would react to her having a baby with Lucifer, but she knew for certain that he wasn’t going to react well to what they had to say about Kinley. 

Chloe turned to Lucifer. “You don’t have to stay for this if you don’t want to. I can deal with Dan on my own.”

“Absolutely not, Detective. I will not leave you to deal with Detective Douche on your own. He will not be allowed to disrespect you the way he did the last time you met with him,” Lucifer said firmly.

Chloe smiled. “Thank you, but Dan is probably going to take it out on you when we tell him about Kinley. You shouldn’t have to deal with that.” That was especially true since it was Chloe that brought Kinley into their lives, not Lucifer. He hadn’t done anything wrong. But given how Dan had been acting lately, he was going to blame Lucifer regardless.

“I don’t care. I’m not worried about anything he may say to me. I will not leave you to do this on your own,” Lucifer said.

Chloe nodded.

Just then, Dan stepped off the elevator. “Where’s Trixie? I wanna leave now.”

Chloe stood up. “Maze took her for ice cream. They’ll be back soon. We need to talk about something.”

“No, I don’t want to talk to you. Have Maze bring her out to the car when she gets back,” Dan said before turning back to the elevator.

“No. I don’t care how pissed you are. You have no choice but to talk to me. We are Trixie’s parents. We have to communicate,” Chloe said firmly.

“Yeah, well, I don’t have to communicate with him,” Dan said before turning his glare to Lucifer.

“Yes, you do. He’s a part of my life and Trixie’s. He is a part of our family,” Chloe said.

“Just because you’re living with doesn’t make him family. He’s your roommate. He’ll never be Trixie’s family,” Dan spat.

Lucifer stood up and smirked at the man in front of him. “Your child is the older sibling to my unborn child, Daniel. I would say that is pretty close to us being family. She seems to think it makes us so anyway.”

Chloe sighed. She wasn’t thrilled that Lucifer had told him like that, but at the same time, she could understand his desire to throw the information in Dan’s face, given how Dan had been acting towards him. Honestly, Chloe was quickly tiring of his crap too.

Dan was taken aback when Lucifer’s words registered to him and he turned to Chloe for her to deny it. She said nothing. Lucifer had basically just said that she was pregnant with his kid, and she wasn’t saying anything. “Tell me he’s pulling another one of his pranks. You can’t really be that stupid, Chloe.”

“Excuse me?” Chloe asked offended.

“Don’t you dare disrespect her again!” Lucifer growled.

Dan ignored Lucifer and focused on his ex-wife. “You should know better than this! To get knocked up by him of all people?! You think he’s going to take care of you and your kid? He’s gonna take off on you the first chance he gets. I’m surprised he hasn’t already. And, hell, that would probably the best case scenario. Worse would be him sticking around and turning the kid into a mini version of himself!”

“Hey! Back off now! You have no business saying any of this!” Chloe yelled.

“Oh, let him be, Detective. His opinion means nothing to me. Why should I care about the opinion of a man who wasn’t even there for his own child until a couple of years ago?” Lucifer asked.

“You bastard!” Dan growled before going to attack him.

Chloe got in the middle and pushed Dan back a little. “Stop! For your information, Dan, Lucifer has supported me from the moment I told him. He goes to every single doctor’s appointment, he’s attentive to my health, and he’s even there for does things for Trixie. He takes her to school and picks her up almost every day. He’s stayed with her when I can’t get off work. He’s done things that he doesn’t have to do. And like it or not, he’s right about you. You didn’t become a reliable parent until recently, so you have business commenting on anyone else’s parenting!”

“Whatever. It’s not my problem anyway. Just don’t expect me to have sympathy for you when he disappears to Vegas again,” Dan said.

Chloe took a deep breath to try to reign her temper in. There was more to get through, and judging on Dan’s attitude so far, things were only going to get worse. “There’s something else you need to be made aware of.”

“What?” Dan asked impatiently.

“When I was in Rome, I met a priest. We spoke quite a bit about Lucifer. He’s under the impression that Lucifer is the Devil, and he tried to convince me to help send him back to Hell using some sort of exorcism,” Chloe said. She and Lucifer had decided to just tell the truth. Lucifer wasn’t comfortable with anything else, and Dan would just assume the priest was deranged. They would just let him assume that.

“If only that were possible. Why are you telling me this?” Dan asked.

“He came after me when I left Rome. He still wanted me to help him, but I said no. He’s convinced that Lucifer is going to create some sort of evil. He’s mentioned the possibility of a child conceived by Lucifer being that evil. There’s a very good possibility that he’s gonna come after us when he finds out I’m pregnant.

Dan’s anger intensified as he realized what his ex-wife has telling him. “Which means he could be coming after Trixie too! I told you this bastard was toxic! First, he gets Charlotte killed and now he’s putting our daughter in danger! No, I’m through with this! Trixie is not staying under his roof!”

“Dan, calm yourself down now. There’s no reason to believe Trixie’s in danger,” Chloe said. So far there wasn’t. She didn’t put anything past Kinley, so she would be cautious where her daughter was concerned, but currently, Kinley had no reason to target her.

“There’s a deranged priest out for his blood! This bastard is a danger to everyone in his path!” Dan yelled.

“Hey! This is not Lucifer’s fault. It’s mine. I spoke with Father Kinley. I talked to him about Lucifer. I led him here,” Chloe said.

“It’s not your fault, Detective. It’s the bloody priest’s fault,” Lucifer said before going to the bar and pouring himself a drink.

“It’s your fault!” Dan yelled at him. “You go around every day calling yourself the Devil.”

“Of course. I’m no liar,” Lucifer said before taking a sip of his drink.

Dan ignored him. “Now someone’s finally believed you, and my daughter is now in danger! Well, I won’t let you get Trixie killed, like you did Charlotte!”

“Charlotte was killed protecting another, and it was that act that granted her a place in Heaven, which was all she wanted! Her death was tragic, but she is where she wanted to be! And your child is safer here than anywhere else,” Lucifer said.

“Screw you! I won’t let you take my daughter. She’s living with me from now on,” Dan said.

“No, she’s not. We’ve been over this, Dan. Trixie is living with me. That isn’t going to change. Do not push me,” Chloe warned in a hard tone.

“You’d have me leave her in danger with this bastard?” Dan asked angrily.

“Trixie is not in danger. Lucifer’s right. She’s safer with us. And honestly, given how you’ve been lately, I don’t know that I trust you to have her full time,” Chloe said. She was actually starting to wonder if sending Trixie off with him on the weekends was a good idea right now. His anger was only getting worse, especially since they’d moved in with Lucifer. It worried her. But she wanted to believe that Dan could keep it in check for Trixie.

Dan glared at her. “I would never let anything happen to my daughter! I’m taking her now!”

“Yes, you are,” Lucifer began. “But you will return her Sunday evening as agreed. If you don’t, I will hunt you down,” he said in a lethal tone. He didn’t think Daniel would try to run with the child, but he’d known desperate, angry parents with that thought in mind.

“Lucifer, that’s not necessary,” Chloe said. She didn’t believe Dan would do that. He might threaten to take her to court. He might even try to, but he wouldn’t flee with their daughter. 

Just then, the elevator dinged, and Maze walked in with Trixie.

Trixie ran to her father. “Daddy! Did Mommy tell you. I’m gonna have a brother or sister!”

Dan forced a smile on his face. “Yeah, she told me. Go get your bad. We have to go.”

“I’ve got it,” Chloe said before retrieving her daughter’s backpack from next to the couch. 

Trixie ran and grabbed her bag before hugging her mother. “By Mommy.”

“By, Monkey. I’ll see you Sunday,” Chloe said as she hugged her. 

Trixie ran over to hug Lucifer. “Bye, Lucifer.”

Lucifer didn’t shy away like he used to. He’d become accustomed to the child’s touching since she moved in. He wasn’t entirely comfortable with it, but he was getting better. He gently patted her on the back a couple times. “Goodbye, child.”

Trixie ran back to her dad and followed him to the elevator.

“Alright, well, I’m off to find my next bounty. Call if anything happens,” Maze said before leaving herself. 

Once everyone was gone, Chloe turned to Lucifer. “Why’d you threaten Dan? Do you really think he’d try to leave with Trixie?”

“It’s unlikely, but I’ve known a few angry, disgruntled people who have wanted to take their children from their exes. Several of them came to me looking for help disappearing,” Lucifer said.

“You didn’t help them, did you?” Chloe asked. She really didn’t think he would. Lucifer did some shady favors for people, but that didn’t seem like something he’d involve himself in.

“Absolutely not. People have no business bringing their children into their disputes with each other. Just so you know, Detective, if Daniel does try, he won’t make it past the city limits. I have people watching the child when she’s not with us because of Kinley. I’ll be alerted if Daniel tries anything.”

“Thank you. I figured you had someone watching her. I appreciate it. But Dan won’t do anything,” Chloe said. 

Lucifer nodded and went to get himself another drink.


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe walked through Lux. Lucifer was working in the club tonight, and with Trixie with Dan, she decided to come down as well. Of course, it wasn’t as fun when she couldn’t drink, but she’d make do.

Chloe noticed Lucifer’s ex-girlfriend, one of the first humans to ever be created sitting at the bar. In a split second decision, she decided to join her. She went up the bar and sat next to Eve. “Hi.”

Eve turned and smiled slightly at the woman next to her. “Hi. You’re Lucifer’s roommate.”

“It’s a little more than that,” Chloe said. She wasn’t lying, but she was deliberately letting Eve think she and Lucifer were together.’’

Eve’s smile faded a bit. “Oh, that’s nice.”

“You come here a lot?” Chloe asked.

“Oh, yeah, most nights. This place is a lot of fun. I miss having fun,” Eve said, her smile returning.

Chloe had a feeling it wasn’t just fun Eve was interested in, at least not the fun that Lux itself could bring. It was more like she wanted the fun that it’s owner could give her.

Soon, the bartender approached. “Hey, Detective Decker. Can I get you anything?”

“Just water,” Chloe told him with a smile.

“You don’t drink?” Eve asked. 

“Not right now. You know, I knew your son. I almost married him. Though I didn’t know who he really was,” Chloe said.

“Sorry,” Eve said. She didn’t know what this woman’s history was with Cain, but she knew it couldn’t be good.

“Don’t be. You’re not responsible for him,” Chloe said. She meant that. Pierce had been responsible for his own choices. No one forced him to do what he did. 

“Sometimes I think I must have done something wrong for him to turn out that way,” Eve said.

Chloe shook her head. “Pierce…. Cain wasn’t a child. He chose who he became. He’d chosen it for an eternity.”

“I guess so. Did he hurt you?” Eve asked.

“Not in the way you’re asking. He used me. He thought being around me could end his curse. He didn’t try to physically hurt me until the end when I wouldn’t let him kill Lucifer,” Chloe said. Lucifer had told her why Pierce had gotten close to her. He thought she could make him vulnerable, like she did Lucifer, and break his curse. 

“Why would he think that?” Eve asked.

Before Chloe could say anything else, she noticed someone watching her. She noticed a young woman with dark skin and hair looking at her intently. She didn’t appear very friendly. “Can I help you?”

The woman didn’t say anything. She just walked forward and continued to stare at Chloe. 

Chloe stood up and eyed the woman in front of her suspiciously, going right into cop mode. This woman clearly had some kind of interest in her. She was staring at her like prey. “Do I know you?”

“You are the incubator for my brother’s offspring,” she said.

Chloe raised both eyebrows, unable to believe the woman’s bold words. “Excuse me?”

“Is everything okay?” Eve asked as she got up from her seat.

“Remiel?” a new voice asked. 

They all turned to see Amenadiel coming towards them.

“Amenadiel. This is a sibling of yours, I’m guessing,” Chloe said. The woman’s words eluded to that anyway. She called Chloe an incubator for her brother’s child. The incredibly crude words made what she was pretty clear.

“Yes, she’s my sister. Remy, what are you doing here? I thought you were returning to the Silver City,” Amenadiel said. He was a bit on edge with her being there. He wondered if she had returned for his child again.

“I did, but I had reason to return. I have business with this human,” Remiel said as she pointed to Chloe. 

“What are you talking about?” Amenadiel asked.

Just then, Lucifer joined the group, looking none too pleased. “Leave, Remiel.”

Remiel glared at her brother. “You should’ve known better than to try to hide this. Something like this is impossible to keep quiet.”

“Remiel, what’s going on?” Amenadiel asked.

“She’s carrying a celestial,” Remiel said as she looked towards her brother’s conquest.

“What? No, you’re confused. Chloe isn’t carrying my child. Besides, I thought we had an agreement,” Amenadiel said.

“Yes. I do not agree with your choice, but you bested me, and I trust you to keep your child safe,” Remiel said before turning to her other brother. “He is another matter. It is his child this human carries.”

Lucifer pulled Chloe behind him and glared fiercely at his sister.

“What? Why would you think that?” Amenadiel asked. 

“I could sense it. I felt a second child, and I led it back to her. Lucifer is clearly the child’s father. This human and he are rarely apart. I’m not sure why you couldn’t sense it, Brother. Perhaps it is because you have been around humans for so long,” Remiel said.

Amenadiel turned to Lucifer and Chloe in shock. “Luci? Is that true?”

Eve looked just as shocked and a bit stricken as well. “You’re gonna be a father.”

Lucifer ignored both of them. His steel glare was still on his sister. “I said leave!”

“No. I have a duty to celestials. Once that child is born, I will deliver it to the Silver City,” Remiel said with authority.

Lucifer’s eyes turned read and his voice turned lower and included a growl. “You will not touch my child!”

Chloe took his arm. “Lucifer, calm down. I don’t think we should do this here.”

“She’s right. We should go somewhere private and discuss this,” Amenadiel said.

“Nothing will be discussed. She has no authority over my child!” Lucifer snapped with a glare.

Chloe tugged on his arm. “Lucifer, I know you’re angry. I’m not happy right now either, but we cannot have a scene in the middle of the club.”

Lucifer turned to her and let his eyes go back to normal after a few seconds before taking her hand and heading for the elevator. Amenadiel and Remiel followed, leaving Eve alone in shock.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

A few minutes later, they were all in the penthouse. Lucifer had Chloe behind him while his eyes never left his sister. She had come to take his child, and he would not allow. He would not allow any harm to come to Chloe or their child. And if he had it his way, his child would not set foot into the Silver City until his or her life concluded. Even then, Lucifer wasn’t sure he liked the idea.

“The child belongs in Heaven, where it will be safe,” Remiel said.

“Over my dead body!” Lucifer yelled.

“I am not opposed to that if it’s necessary,” Remiel said threateningly. 

“My child is not going to be a mindless soldier, like the rest of your lot! He or she will grow up with Free Will, choosing their own path!” Lucifer said icily. 

“And I will not allow the Devil to corrupt and endanger a celestial child!” Remiel said fiercely.

“Okay, stop!” Amenadiel exclaimed, getting in the middle of his siblings. “Remiel, I know you just want to protect the child, but it is Lucifer’s child.”

“And mine,’ Chloe said. She felt like that was being forgotten, especially by Lucifer’s sister, and it was getting quite irritating. 

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry, Chloe, I didn’t mean to say otherwise,” Amenadiel said.

“I don’t care about what anyone in Heaven says. This baby is mine and Lucifer’s. We will decide what is best, and our child being taken from us is not it!” Chloe said firmly. There was no way in Hell she was going to allow her child to be taken away from her. She didn’t care if they were stronger than her. She would fight with everything she had. 

“You are insignificant. You can’t possibly protect it. It will come to Heaven,” Remiel said.

“Remiel, stop! You can’t just take children from their parents because you feel like it! The baby belongs to Chloe and Lucifer, just as my child does to me and his mother,” Amenadiel said.

“I still believe your child belongs in Heaven. I have merely decided to trust you to keep your child safe. I don’t trust our brother,” she said.

“It’s not for you to trust him. It has nothing to do with you. You will not take their baby,” Amenadiel said in powerful tone that he’d rarely used since leaving Heaven. 

“You would fight me for him?” Remiel asked in disbelief.

“For his and Chloe’s choice to decide how their child is raised, yes,” Amenadiel said.

“Even against Father’s wishes?”

“Has Father actually sent you here? Did he personally say he wanted Lucifer’s child in the Silver City?” Amenadiel asked. He hoped not because if that were the case, nothing could stop it. No one could circumvent God’s Will.

“No, but it doesn’t matter. You told me yourself that at times, we need to decipher his will for ourselves,” Remiel said.

“Yes, and I did a lot of damage with that belief. I believed it was okay to do whatever was necessary to follow what I believed was his will, and many were hurt. I lost my powers because I realized how badly I’d messed up,” Amenadiel told her. It took him a long time to realize it, but his biggest mistake was thinking he knew what his father wanted, and that he was qualified to act on his behalf without authority. It had nearly cost Lucifer, Chloe, and Trixie their lives.

“What’s he talking about?” Chloe asked Lucifer.

“Later,” Lucifer told her.

“I was arrogant. I decided that I knew what our father wanted. It was foolish to ever think that, and I paid the consequences for it. You will too if you act rashly,” Amenadiel said.

Remiel looked at him and then at Lucifer. Fighting right now would not be in her best interests. Amenadiel had proven that he could beat her in a fight, and Lucifer was strong as well. Perhaps Amenadiel was right. Perhaps she shouldn’t act prematurely. She could wait and see what her father decided on the matter. She didn’t trust Lucifer with a celestial child, but Amenadiel would be close by if the child needed protection. “Very well. I shall yield for now, but I will be back if Father commands it.”

“And you will receive a fight if you do! I don’t care what Father says. I will never allow any of you to take my child!” Lucifer spat.

“Remiel, go,” Amenadiel instructed.

Remiel gave them one last look before flying away.

Amenadiel turned to his brother when their sister left. “Why didn’t you tell me? We both have children on the way. Why would you not share it with me after I told you about my son?” He was hurt that his brother didn’t tell him. He wondered if it was because he feared Amenadiel would help take the child from him. Did his brother really think that of him. A few years ago, he might have done it, but not now.

“It’s complicated, Amenadiel. We wanted to keep it under wraps as long as possible, but we were going to tell you soon,” Chloe told him.

“But why did you want to hide it?” he asked.

They both filled Amenadiel in on what was going on with them.

“You were going to send him back to Hell?” Amenadiel aske with a bit of an edge to his voice.

“I don’t believe I ever would’ve followed through with it, but even considering it makes me sick to my stomach now. Even talking to Kinley was a mistake, and now our child has an enemy,” Chloe said guiltily.

“Kinley would’ve been an enemy whether you talked to him or not,” Lucifer said.

“Well, it’s good you didn’t tell Remiel about this. There’s no way she would’ve backed off. Alright, I’ll do whatever I can to help you protect your baby. When Kinley becomes a problem, I will be there,” Amenadiel promised. 

“Thank you, Amenadiel,” Chloe said.

“Yes, we appreciate it, Brother,” Lucifer added. 

“I should go, but we should talk about this more another time. I’ll call you, Lucifer.”

Lucifer nodded and watched his brother leave.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucifer walked with Chloe into the police station a couple of weeks later. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Chloe nodded. "We can't hide it much longer anyway. Our families already know. Plus, I'm starting to show. I've already heard half the people at the precinct whisper about whether or not I'm pregnant or just fat. I think the only reason the lieutenant hasn't asked is because he's worried about insulting me if I'm not pregnant."

"Yes, but Kinley is out there," Lucifer said.

"Yeah, and we've talked about that. We can't stop living our lives because of him. We can't give him that power over us. Besides, like I said, we can't hide it. He'd going to find out no matter what we do," Chloe said. The truth was, she wouldn't be surprised if Kinley already know. She'd begun showing, and she knew he was keeping tabs on them.

Lucifer nodded. "Very well."

"Alright, I've gotta inform the lieutenant, and no doubt get dressed down for not for not reporting it sooner," Chloe said with a cringe. In her line of work, this wasn't something that should be hidden. It was dangerous with her being out in the field. Of course, she knew nothing would happen to her because Lucifer was always with her, but she couldn't exactly tell her superiors that the Devil was protecting her.

"Shall I go with you?" Lucifer asked.

"No, I wanna do it alone. Go see if Ella's found anything on the case, which we're probably going to have to hand over after today," Chloe said with a groan before walking towards the lieutenant's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe made it to Ella's lab about a half an hour later. She found Ella, Lucifer, and Dan there.

"Ah, hello, Detective. How did it go?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, I feel sufficiently reprimanded, so about how I expected it," Chloe said. It would be an understatement to say that the lieutenant had been less than pleased to find out she was pregnant when she was nearly four months along. "And I'm on desk duty. Dan, it's good you're here. You're taking over our case."

"Wait why? Why were you reprimanded?" Ella asked.

"Failing to report a medical condition that makes me a greater risk in the field and places liability on the department," Chloe said with a smile, knowing her friend would figure it out.

Ella's eyes widened. "So, it's true? I've noticed and I wanted to ask you, but it would've been really awkward if I had been wrong."

Chloe chuckled. "Yeah, it's true. I'm pregnant."

Ella immediately ran up and hugged her. "Oh my God! This is so great! I'm really happy for you!"

"Thank you," Chloe said as she hugged her back.

Dan, meanwhile, rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room.

Ella let go of Chloe and looked at the spot that Dan had vacated. "Maybe he's just shocked."

"He's known for weeks. We've been trying to keep it under wraps for a while, but Dan was one of the first people we told. As you can see, he didn't take it well," Chloe said.

"You said 'we'," Ella said before looking at Lucifer. "It's yours, isn't it? That's why you guys moved in together." She'd thought it was kind of sudden how Chloe had just moved in with Lucifer essentially overnight. It did if he found out she was carrying his child.

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, Lucifer's the father."

Ella grinned and hugged them both briefly. "This is so great. How far along are you?"

"Almost four months," Chloe said.

"Wow. You were able to hide it for a while. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Ella asked.

"No, because she won't let us find out," Lucifer grumbled.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Ella, you got him started."

Ella chuckled. "You want it to be a surprise. That's cool. I don't think I could do that. I'd want to know."

"Yes, like a sensible person," Lucifer said.

Chloe smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Hey," Lucifer protested.

Ella laughed at them. "I'm really happy for you guys. This will be Lucifer's first child. It should be interesting given how he reacts around children." She'd seen him at times when Trixie would come into the station and latch herself onto him. It was hilarious how he'd respond.

"Well, he's getting better with being around Trixie so much," Chloe said.

"Have you guys thought about names yet?" Ella asked.

"No, we haven't really talked about that yet. It's still early though. We've got over five months to think about it. I didn't come up with Trixie's name until hours after I had her," Chloe said.

"I would've thought you'd already know if it's a boy. I assumed you'd want your father's name," Lucifer said.

"Yeah, I thought about it, and it's still on the table for a middle name, but I want our baby to have their own name. No namesakes," Chloe said.

"I agree, Detective. My father named all of us after him in some form. All of our names have meanings that have something to do with God," Lucifer said with a scowl.

"Like I said, we have time. Anyway, I should get back to work, which now involves sitting at a sitting at a desk," Chloe said with a groan. She hated desk duty.

"Congratulations, guys," Ella told them.

"Thanks, Ella," Chloe said as they headed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Father Kinley stood alone in his office with a grave look on his face. The thing he feared was closer and closer to becoming a reality. He knew that when Chloe Decker had refused to help him so vehemently that he had a problem. It was obvious to him that she was the love of the

Devil mentioned in the prophecy. He'd hoped that telling the Devil of her betrayal would destroy whatever was growing between them, but that had obviously failed. Not that it mattered. He knew now it was already too late.

He'd been following both Chloe and the Devil as much as he could.. He'd watched as Chloe Decker put more weight on. He'd hoped he was wrong, that it wasn't what he thought, but he'd followed the pair to a doctor's appointment, one with a specialty. It became obvious. Chloe Decker was pregnant with the Antichrist.

Father Kinley should've seen in coming with the way she reacted when he mentioned the possibility of the Antichrist coming to be. She'd become defensive whwn he mentioned it. It was probably that she was already pregnant with it.

Kinley knew he had to do something. The Antichrist was obviously the evil the prophecy spoke of. It made sense. The prophecy spoke of evil arriving when the Devil found his first love. It clearly spoke of the thing inside Chloe Decker. He was going to have to act quickly. The Antichrist could never be born.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucifer made his rounds throughout Lux, ensuring his patrons were kept satisfied and that everything was running smoothly. Several of the ladies flirted with him, attempting to get an invite to his penthouse, as they would’ve gotten several months ago, but not only was that no longer possible, he found he wasn’t all that interested anymore.

Lucifer walked to the bar to get himself a drink. He immediately got the bartender’s attention. “Pour me a Scotch.”

“Sure thing, Lucifer,” he said.

“Hey, Luce.”

Lucifer turned to see Eve approach the bar. “Ah, Eve, you’re back again.”

“Yeah. I love your club. I hope it’s okay,” Eve said with a coy smile. 

“Yes, of course. All are welcome,” Lucifer said before receiving his drink and taking a sip.

“Did things go okay with your sister?” Eve asked.

“Hmm. Yes, I forgot you were present for that. She has been properly dealt with. She will stay away. If she doesn’t, I will deal with her,” Lucifer swore. No one was taking his child away, and certainly not to Heaven.

“So, you’re having a baby?” Eva asked, trying to sound casual.

“Yes,” Lucifer said.

“I wouldn’t have thought that was something you’d want. You’re usually just about having fun,” Eve said.

Lucifer laughed. “I still enjoy fun.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like it was before.”

“Well, that was eons ago. Everyone changes with time,” Lucifer said.

“But not the Devil, at least I wouldn’t have thought so. I figured you’d be the same as you always were, but now you have a girlfriend and a child coming,” Eve said with disappointment in her voice.

Lucifer frowned, hearing the tone of voice. “Did you come here for me, Eve?”

“I…I told you. I came to have some fun,” Eve said.

Lucifer was about to say something when his phone rang. He took it out and saw that Daniel’s name was displayed on the screen. He immediately answered it. He had no interest in talking to the douche, but the child was with him for the weekend. “Yes, Daniel?”

“Lucifer, it’s me. Can you come get me?” Trixie’s shaky voice asked.

“Child, what’s wrong? Where’s your father?” Lucifer asked as fear took effect. The child was obviously frightened. His first thought was that Kinley had gotten to her, deciding to target her to get to him.

“He’s sleeping. I took his phone when he fell asleep. I called Mommy, but she didn’t answer,” Trixie cried.

Lucifer wasn’t surprised to hear that. The Detective had gone to Linda’s for a few hours, undoubtedly, to discuss impending motherhood. She’d forgotten her phone at the penthouse. “What’s the matter, Spawn?”

“Daddy was weird when the babysitter dropped me off. He forgot I was coming today. He was talking weird when I got there and he was drinking alcohol,” Trixie said.

Lucifer glowered a bit as he listened to the child. Clearly, Daniel had gotten drunk and done something to frighten the girl. “Keep going. What did he do?”

“He got mad when I was talking about the baby and then about you. He started yelling and saying really mean things about you,” Trixie said.

“Did he lay his hands on you?” Lucifer asked, trying very hard to remain calm for the child’s sake. If he found out that Daniel struck her, he was going to send him right to Hell tonight.

“You mean did he hit me? No, but he was being really mean. I wanna come home,” Trixie cried.

“Very well. Where are you in the apartment? Your bedroom?” Lucifer asked.

“Uh huh.”

“Good. Get ready to leave, but remain in your bedroom until I call for you. Even if you hear my voice in the apartment, you aren’t to come out until I tell you to. Do you understand?” Lucifer asked. He had a few things to say to Daniel and he did not want the child present for it.

“Yes, Lucifer,” she said.

“I will be there soon. Goodbye,” Lucifer said.  
“Bye,” she said.

Lucifer disconnected the call and stood up. 

“Is everything okay?” Eve asked.

“I have to go,” Lucifer said.

“Why?” Eve asked.

Lucifer didn’t answer, he just left. The child was his priority.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

It didn’t even take Lucifer ten minutes to arrive at Daniel’s. He didn’t bother knocking. He let himself inside and loudly slammed the door, not that it did any good at all. Daniel was passed out on the couch and didn’t stir at his entrance. Well, he would need to fix that.

Lucifer went up to the man and roughly grabbed him by the front of shirt, lifting him off the couch with ease.

Dan groaned and blinked in disorientation. “What?”

Lucifer glared at him. “Have you had a good nap, Daniel?”

It took Dan a couple minutes, but he soon came to. Well, as much as he could in his inebriated state. “What the hell are you doing here? Get out of my house!”

“Oh, I will soon enough! After you and I get something straight. I don’t care what you think of me. I don’t care that you blame me for Charlotte’s death. Your opinion is nothing to me! But you have taken it out on innocents! On your own child! I will not stand for that!” Lucifer growled angrily.

Realization dawned on Dan. He wasn’t quite as drunk as he had been, so he was able to realize, at least to an extent, that he messed up. “Trixie called you. Trixie, come out here!”

“She isn’t going to answer to you. You frightened her to the point that she was crying and begging me to come get her!” Lucifer said angrily.

“I didn’t mean…”

“I don’t give a bloody damn what you meant to do! You got drunk with your child present and took your anger out on her!” Lucifer snarled. He kept his voice as low as possible, so he didn’t alert Trixie, but he made his anger very clear.

Dan tried to push Lucifer off of him, but it didn’t so much as budge the other man. “Stop trying to lecture me. You know nothing about being a parent! Your kid isn’t even here yet, and when it is, you will be lousy at it!”

Lucifer laughed, but it was far from a funny one. “If I don’t frighten my child to the point where he or she has to call someone else to come to their aid, I will be doing much better than you. Now, I’m taking this child home with me now.”

“No, you’re not! Trixie is my daughter, not yours. I’ll have you arrested if you try to take her!” Dan yelled.

“Will you?” Lucifer asked before letting him go. “By all means, call for assistance. Let our colleagues see you in this glorious fashion, drunk out of your mind and terrorizing children. Not to mention that it will just traumatize your daughter even further. Is that what you want? Either way, by the time it’s over, she will come home with me.

Dan opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. He hated it, but Lucifer was right. Trying to stop Lucifer would backfire on him. If he accused Lucifer of kidnapping his child, his colleagues would see the state he was in. At best, he would be the laughing stock of the department, again. He was sober enough to realize it would be bad for him.

Lucifer turned in the direction of the child’s bedroom. “Trixie, come out! We’re going home!”

Trixie came out a minute later and ran to Lucifer, latching onto his middle.

“Trixie, I’m sorry,” Dan said. 

Trixie only buried her head into Lucifer’s arms more.

“Get your bloody life together,” Lucifer said to Dan before gently dislodging the child from his body and leading her out of the apartment by the hand. As they were walking to his car, Lucifer noticed Father Kinley standing just a few feet away. “Are you kidding me?”

“Is everything okay, Lucifer?” Trixie asked as she wiped her tears away.

“Yes, it’s fine. Go wait in the car,” Lucifer said. The car was close enough that he could watch her, but far enough away that she wouldn’t hear what he had to say to Kinley.

Trixie nodded before running to the car.

Lucifer approached the priest with a sour look on his face. “I’ve already dealt with one douche tonight. Whatever you want, make it quick. Then I advise you to stop following me.”

“Hello, Mr. Morningstar. I only wanted to offer my congratulations. I hear you’re going to be a father,” Father Kinley said.

Lucifer offered no reaction. He knew that was what Kinley wanted. He wanted to make him afraid, and while Lucifer couldn’t deny some worry, he refused to let the man see it. “Noted. Now, I’ll be on my way.”

“I knew you’d bring evil into the world. I hoped it wouldn’t be in this form,” Kinley said. 

Lucifer laughed. “I’d bring evil into the world? Evil is already in the bloody world. I offer proof with every soul that enters, which yours will surely join soon enough.”

“I am God’s soldier. I will never see Hell. And whose fault is it that evil exists in Hell? It is the Devil that tempts those souls,” Kinley said.

“You people give me too much credit. Why would I even need to tempt you when so many of you are all too willing to earn yourselves spots in Hell all on your own?” Lucifer asked.

“So, you admit you’re the Devil?” he asked.

“I’ve never denied it. Now, if we’re done, I really must be going,” Lucifer said.

“We won’t be done until you and your spawn are where you belong,” he said.

“Come after my family, and not only will you go to Hell, I will personally send you there,” Lucifer said in a lethal tone before heading to his car. He got in and drove away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe walked with Lucifer into the station Monday morning. After finding out that Father Kinley knew about the baby, she’d conceded to letting Lucifer drive her to work for a while. She didn’t like the idea of giving into fear that way, but she also didn’t want to place her child at risk. Yes, she was still a police detective and handled herself well, but being pregnant made her vulnerable. 

Chloe went to her desk and sat down. “Thanks for driving me, though you didn’t have to follow me in.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not leaving,” Lucifer said as if the idea were ridiculous.

Chloe looked at him with surprise. Lucifer hadn’t really consulted since she’d gone on desk duty. Lucifer didn’t do paperwork, and frankly, Chloe preferred it that way. The last time Lucifer ‘helped’ with paperwork, he’d just created even more work for her. “You wanna stay here while I do paperwork?”

“Kinley knows everything. I’m not leaving you alone,” Lucifer said firmly.

“Lucifer, I’m in the middle of a police station. Kinley can’t be stupid enough to try something here,” Chloe said.

“Oh, Detective, you have no idea how stupid priests can be. People like Kinley are arrogant. They believe they can’t be touched because they’re God’s messengers, though the idea of that is asinine. Father has plenty of soldiers without resorting to humans. Anyway, Kinley is no exception to those preachers. He thinks he can do as he pleases,” Lucifer said.

Chloe couldn’t deny that he was right about that. Kinley had even told her that he didn’t respect the law. He believed it didn’t apply to him because he believed he had the backing of God. Still, she found it hard to believe he would walk into a police station and kill her. 

Before Chloe had the chance to make her argument with Lucifer, she noticed Dan coming her way. She glowered at him. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. “We’re not talking here, Dan. Walk away.”

“I just wanna know how Trixie is,” Dan said. He’d tried to call Chloe the day after Lucifer took Trixie, but she wouldn’t answer the phone. He wanted to make sure Trixie was okay and to apologize for what happened.

“Now you care about Trixie? Too bad you didn’t care when you were scaring the hell out of her,” Chloe said angrily. She was livid when Lucifer told her what happened. She couldn’t believe Dan would do that. He’d had a lot of anger issues since Charlotte’s death, but she didn’t want to believe he’d every take that anger out on their daughter. 

“I didn’t mean for it to happen, Chloe. I was messed up,” Dan said.

“You were drunk. Come on, we’re not putting on a show here,” Chloe said before getting up and leading the way to the lab. Ella wasn’t in yet, so it would be empty. She walked inside and waited for Dan to do the same before closing the door. “What the hell were you even thinking getting drunk when you had Trixie.”

“I…I forgot that I had her this weekend. I’d already started drinking. Hey, and your new roommate drinks all the time, ever n on the job,” Dan pointed out. It was another reason he couldn’t stand the bastard. He got away with everything he did, especially where Chloe was concerned.

“Lucifer doesn’t get drunk, and he definitely doesn’t start screaming at children. If you forgot you were supposed to have Trixie, you should’ve sent her home when you realized you were too screwed up to take care of her,” Chloe said. She wasn’t happy that he even forgot about their daughter, but she wasn’t going to dwell on it when there was so much more to focus on. Besides, mistakes happened. That could be considered a mistake. Being drunk around Trixie and terrifying her was not.

“I tried. The sitter said you had left for the night,” Dan said.

“Lucifer was home,” Chloe said.

Dan didn’t say anything. The sitter had told him that, but he’d been unwilling to send his daughter back to Lucifer.

“I see. So, you decided to put your damn petty, baseless grudge ahead of our daughter!” Chloe said angrily.

“I thought I was okay enough to handle it,” Dan said.

“If you were screaming at our daughter for daring to be excited about her brother or sister, you were far from okay!” Chloe yelled.

“I made a mistake. I’m sorry. I won’t let it happen again,” Dan swore.

“No, I won’t let it happen again,” Chloe said in a firm tone.

Dan could tell by his ex-wife’s tone of course that she planned to personally make sure he didn’t the chance to do anything like this again. He had a feeling she was going to make things hard for him. “Chloe, whatever you’re thinking, please don’t. I promise I won’t do it again.”

“You terrified our daughter. She had to call someone to come and get her because she was afraid of you!” Chloe practically growled.

Dan looked down in shame. He knew he’d messed up. He’d seen the look in Trixie’s eyes as Lucifer took her away. He knew she was afraid of him, and he hated that.

“And you wanted me to leave her with you full time? You couldn’t even handle a weekend. Well, you won’t have to for a while,” Chloe said in a final tone. 

“Chloe please…”

“I can’t trust you. You’ve just proven that. I’m really sorry for what Charlotte’s death has done to you, Dan, but it doesn’t give you the right to take it out on everyone else, especially our daughter. I can’t make any more excuses for you. You need to figure out your life. Until you do that, you’ll only see Trixie with me present, and only when Trixie is ready to see you,” Chloe said firmly.

“You can’t!” Dan said angrily. He knew he messed up, but he just made a mistake. 

“I am. Go ahead, take me to court if you want. Somehow I don’t think it’ll end well for you. You need help, Dan. I really hope you can find some way to put your life back together, but Trixie is not going to be around for you take your anger out on until you realize how low you’ve sunk,” Chloe said. She took no pleasure in doing this. She felt for Dan, but he was alienating everyone around him. He was hurting people. She would not allow her daughter be one of those people again.

“But she can be around the guy who calls himself the devil, gets people killed, and attracts nutjobs, one of which is targeting his own kid,” Dan said irritably.

Just then, Ella walked in. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Sorry for taking over your workspace, Ella,” Chloe said before walking out of the lab.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Later that night, Chloe was in the kitchen of the penthouse cooking dinner for her and Lucifer while he was downstairs getting ready for Lux to open. Trixie was at a sleepover. Normally, Chloe didn’t allow sleepovers on a school night, but she didn’t have the heart to tell her daughter no after the weekend she’d had.

Lucifer soon came into the room. “Detective, what are you doing? I was going to cook.”

“Nope, you’re taking the night off. I’ve got everything handled,” Chloe said.

“But you should be resting. That’s what the doctor said at the last appointment. That you would need more rest and to avoid stress,” Lucifer said.

“I’m fine, Lucifer. Trust me, I know what I can and can’t handle. I’ve done this before. I can handle cooking us dinner. I appreciate the concern though,” Chloe said.

“Very well. Is the child gone already?” Lucifer asked.

“Yeah. She left for the sleepover about twenty minutes ago,” Chloe said. The other child’s parents had picked her up. “Maze is stationed outside the house Trixie’s at in case Father Kinley tries something. I told Maze you had people watching her, but she was adamant that she be the one.”

“I’m glad. No one is more qualified than Mazikeen in this regard,” Lucifer said.

“I agree, which is why I didn’t even really try to fight her on it. I’m glad my kids have one of Hell’s fiercest demons and the Devil to protect them. It’s hard to believe that there was ever a time when I though you or Maze being around wasn’t a good thing.

Lucifer looked away and shifted uncomfortably.

Chloe quickly finished up dinner, which was just some pasta, and the two of them sat at the table to eat. “Lucifer, I hope you know now how sorry I am for what happened with Kinley.

“I do. I mean, you’ve said it many times, and I believe you,” Lucifer said.

“But it’s still hard for you. You can’t forgive me yet,” Chloe said.

“It’s not that, Detective. I have forgiven you. I know that Kinley manipulated you, and that you eventually resisted those manipulations,” Lucifer said. He’d felt betrayed and angry when he found out the detective had considered sending him to Hell, but he’d forgiven her. He believed she regretted it, and not just because of the baby. It just still hurt, and he had a hard time letting himself trust her with his heart again. He’d never been all that good with trust in the first place.

“But you don’t trust me, do you?” Chloe asked. She couldn’t really blame him. She’d betrayed his trust. She hadn’t gone through with Kinley’s plan, or even agreed to it, but the fact that she thought about it was a betrayal in itself.

“I do for the most part. I certainly don’t believe you’re going behind my back to betray me. I believe you when you say you’re sorry, and that you’re not afraid of me. You leave me alone with your child on a daily basis. How could you fear me and do that. It’s more me than you. I don’t let people get close,” Lucifer said.

Chloe nodded as she realized what he was saying. “Like you let me get close. Then I hurt you. You’re afraid to do that again.”

Lucifer looked away uncomfortably. He didn’t speak of his emotions, except for occasionally with Linda. He had spoken to her about this a bit, and she’d advised him to talk to the detective about it. 

“Lucifer, please look at me,” Chloe requested.

Lucifer did as she asked.

“I’m not going to promise not to hurt you again. The fact is, people hurt each other, especially those they care about. They don’t mean to, but it happens. But I will never hurt you like this again. I will never lose faith in you again or intentionally hurt you, or even think about it,” Chloe swore.

“I mostly believe that,” Lucifer said quietly.

“I get it. It’s going to take you time to get through what happened between us. I just hope that you can because I would really like to see where what was developing between us when we conceived our child could go,” Chloe said.

“So would I,” Lucifer said.

Chloe took him by the hand. “So, can you give me another chance? We can go slow and see where it goes.”

Lucifer nodded after a minute. He was scared, but it was only fair that he give her a second chance. She’d given him one. He was the one that ruined things the first time when he took off to Las Vegas. His father could take a good portion of the blame for that one, but the point was that he screwed up. He’d hurt the detective, just as she had hurt him. Besides, the more time they spent together, the more he wanted to be with her. “Yes, I can do that.”

Chloe smiled before leaning over and gently kissing him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chloe sat on the couch in Linda’s apartment with her, Lucifer, Trixie, Amenadiel, Maze, and Amenadiel and Linda’s new baby. Chloe felt huge. She was now just under seven months along. Her baby had grown a lot.

Chloe, Lucifer, and Trixie were of course there to see Amenadiel and Linda’s son, Charlie, who had been born just a week ago.”

“Charlie’s so cute. He’s gonna be just a little older than my brother or sister,” Trixie said as she stood next to Amenadiel, who was holding the baby. 

“That’s right. They’ll be able to play together,” Linda said with a smile.

“I can play with them sometimes too,” Trixie said.

“Of course, you will, Monkey. You’re gonna be a great big sister,” Chloe told her daughter.

Just then, Charlie started crying. 

“He’s probably hungry. I’m going to grab a bottle. Here, Luci, you can take him,” Amenadiel said before going to hand his son over to his brother, who was standing next to the couch by Chloe and Trixie. 

“What? Why? His mother’s right there,” Lucifer said as he took a step back. 

“Because you need the practice. Your baby will be here in a couple of months. You should get used to having a baby in your arms,” Amenadiel said.

“I don’t need practice. I’ve held your child before,” Lucifer said.

“You held him for two seconds and then gave him back to Amenadiel. Take the baby, Lucifer. You will be holding our child a lot because I will not do this alone,” Chloe said in a firm tone.

“Very well,” Lucifer said before tentatively holding his arms out for the baby. 

Amenadiel put Charlie in his arms before going to get a bottle.

“Have you guys thought of names yet?” Linda asked.

“How could we do that? We don’t know the gender because someone still refuses to let us find out,” Lucifer said as he looked at Chloe.

Chloe rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s antics. Things were going strong between them. She and Lucifer had mostly worked things through. She knew Lucifer would never forget what she did, but he’d forgiven her, and they’d worked past it. “We can think of names for both genders and decide when the kid is born. We haven’t decided anything yet though, Linda. Thankfully, we have over two months left.”

“Amenadiel and I couldn’t agree on a name until Charlie was born,” Linda said.

“You shot down all my ideas,” Amenadiel said as he came into the room. He took Charlie from his brother and began feeding him.

“They were really uncommon. He would’ve been teased,” Linda said.

“They were Heavenly names,” Amenadiel defended himself.

“Well, there was your first problem,” Lucifer said.

“Really? Well, Linda picked a Heavenly name at first too. She wanted to name him Michael,” Amenadiel said.

Lucifer looked at Linda with horror in his eyes. “Are you bloody mad? Why would you subject that child to such a thing. He would’ve had to live with that name forever!”

“Linda, you’re my girl, but I would’ve killed you before I let you name the kid that,” Maze said. She didn’t know Lucifer’s brother, but she wouldn’t let her friend name the baby that just on principle. 

“What’s the big deal?” Linda asked.

Chloe laughed. “Really? I was an atheist, and even I know who Michael is in the Bible.”

“So he’s real? Sorry, but I never know what is or isn’t real in religion anymore,” Linda said.

“Yes, unfortunately, he’s real,” Lucifer said.

“I don’t see him as terrible as Luci does, but I’d never name my kid after him,” Amenadiel said.

“Yes, that name is officially off the table,” Lucifer said as he looked at Chloe. 

“I never considered it in the first place,” Chloe said.

“Have you guys got everything set up yet?” Linda asked.

“Yeah, for the most part the nursery’s all ready. We’ll keep the baby in with us for the first few weeks. The nursery was now where her bedroom was, as she’d moved into Lucifer’s room. The crib, however, was in their room for now.

Amenadiel smiled down at his son as he fed him. “You’re gonna have a little cousin in just a couple of months. You guys will get along great.”

“Let’s hope anyway,” Chloe said.

“Well, me and the little human need to get going. Ready, Trix?” Maze asked. She and Trixie didn’t get to spend as much time together now that they didn’t live together anymore, so they were spending the afternoon together.

“Uh huh. Bye Mommy, bye Lucifer,” Trixie said as she stood up. 

“Bye, Monkey. Be good for Maze. And Maze, keep things PG please,” Chloe said.

Maze rolled her eyes at her friend. “You’re no fun, Decker. Come on, kid.”

Trixie followed Maze and they headed for the door.

Once Maze and Trixie were gone, Lucifer turned to Lucifer and Chloe. “How are things going with Kinley?”

“There’s been nothing from him since he confronted Lucifer about me being pregnant,” Chloe said.

“There will be though. I’m certain he’s just waiting for his moment,” Lucifer said tensely. Honestly, a part of him thought of just getting rid of the bastard. He would’ve a few years ago. Well, sort of. He wouldn’t have killed him because he wasn’t allowed, but he would certainly have made it clear what would happen if the bastard came after him. The way he dealt with people changed when he met Chloe, though he would do what was necessary if Kinley came after his family.

“Maybe not. Maybe he’s realized that he can’t do anything, or that it’s not his place to do anything,” Linda said. It was wishful thinking, but she wanted to believe that the danger to her friends was behind them. 

“Unfortunately, priests typically think too highly of themselves for that. They think it’s their duty to do God’s Will. The problem with that is that they have no idea what Father’s Will is. They follow what they believe it is, and they don’t care what they need to do to exact it. The ends justify the means to them. While there are a few exceptions, Father actually doesn’t have much patience for priests because of that,” Amenadiel explained.

Chloe watched as Lucifer tensed even further. She reached out and took his hand. “Hey, we’ll be okay. We got through Pierce, who was an immortal. We can deal with a priest.”

Lucifer nodded. “Perhaps, we should leave as well. I’m sure Linda and Amenadiel would like time alone with their child.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Thanks for having us, guys,” Chloe said as she stood up. 

“Yes, of course. You two are always welcome. You better be frequent visitors once that baby comes,” Linda said.

“We will. See you guys later,” Chloe said before she and Lucifer headed out.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Later that night, Chloe was in her car driving. She’d been feeling restless and needed a drive to clear her head a bit. Normally, she didn’t go out alone. Lucifer was extremely overprotective because of Kinley, but she needed a drive by herself. Lucifer hadn’t been happy about it, but he conceded to her wishes. Chloe had a feeling he had someone following her anyway, and she wasn’t going far.

Chloe drove a couple of miles and was heading back to the penthouse when she noticed the car behind her, which had been following almost the whole time. At first, she assumed he was right and that Lucifer had had someone following to make sure she was safe, but then it got extremely close to her, which made her nervous.

Chloe sped up a bit, but the car behind her did the same. She kept going quickly, trying to find a way to lose the guy, but it wasn’t helping. Soon, it became clear that he wasn’t going to stop. He was trying to run her off the road. 

Chloe mentally kicked herself as she tried to get away from the car after her. She got too comfortable. She knew Kinley was out there, but because he hadn’t tried anything, she took risks she shouldn’t have; Amenadiel had even warned them earlier about people like Kinley. They didn’t give up. She should’ve stayed home or let Lucifer come with her. Now, she’d placed her baby at risk.

Chloe was forced to veer off the road when she came to a four lane intersection with heavy traffic. The car behind her rammed into her hard and she hit a pole. She felt a sharp pain in her arm and shoulder, as well as her head, which had slammed against the side of the car. The last thing she remembered before passing out was the pain in her stomach. A pain she remembered well. She was in labor. Unfortunately, just as that hit her, she lost consciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucifer raced into the hospital. He’d gotten the call shortly before that Chloe had been in an accident. He’d worried that it had been a bad idea for Chloe to go driving alone. He’d tried to get her not to, but he could see her need to get out alone for a bit. He couldn’t blame her for needing some time out of the penthouse by herself. It was understandable, but now he wished he’d fought harder against it. He could’ve at least followed her himself. Why in the world hadn’t he?

“Lucifer,” a voice called out.

Lucifer turned to see Dan by the intake desk of the Emergency Room. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know. I just got here a few minutes ago, and they won’t tell me anything. The officer on the scene called. They said it was a hit and run. The car that hit her took off right after the accident,” Dan explained.

“This was not an accident!” Lucifer practically growled.

“The damned priest. We’ll find him,” Dan said.

“You know nothing about her condition? My child’s?” Lucifer asked.

“No. The officer could only tell me that Chloe was unconscious when the ambulance took her. Does Trixie know she’s hurt?” Dan asked, concerned for his daughter. He could only imagine the pain and fear this would cause his daughter, especially if Chloe was badly hurt. He wanted to go to her, but Trixie was still reluctant to be around him. He couldn’t blame her. He’d screwed up badly. It was a hard road for him, but he was beginning to see how badly he’d fallen since Charlotte’s death. Chloe taking away most of his visitation had forced him to realize that he truly did need help. He was finally getting it.

“No. She was asleep. Maze is with her. I need to find out what is going on,” Lucifer said. He was about to demand answers from the nurse when a doctor came out. 

“Family of Chloe Decker,”

Lucifer went up to the woman calling. “She had better be alright.”

“How are you related, sir?” the doctor asked.

“What does that matter? Just tell me how she is!” Lucifer demanded.

“I can’t give out information unless you’re family,” she said.

“He’s the father of her child,” Dan said. Lucifer was upset. He was not going to respond well with the doctor trying to withhold the information. “I also have a child with her. We need answers.”

The doctor sighed. “Of course. Detective Decker will be alright. Her injuries were not life threatening. Her biggest injury is a possible concussion.”

“What about my child?” Lucifer asked. He was grateful that the detective was okay, but there had yet to be a mention about the baby.

“We did an ultrasound. Your son doesn’t seem to have suffered any injuries because of the accident,” she said.

“My son?” Lucifer said in awe. He was having a boy.

“Yes, you’re having a boy. He didn’t suffer any injuries, but the stress from the accident did cause Detective Decker to into labor. They’re performing a C-section now,” the doctor said.

“No, wait. She can’t be in labor. It’s not supposed to happen until nine months. She’s not even a full seven months,” Lucifer said as fear creeped up inside him. 

“Sometimes it happens sooner, especially when the mother is under a lot of stress. This accident itself was very stressful for both mother and baby,” the doctor said.

“Can’t you stop the labor? I’ve heard that that’s happened before,” Dan said. He felt terrible. He’d acted terribly upon finding out about that child. He’d projected his anger at Lucifer onto that innocent baby, and hadn’t cared what happened to him. But he didn’t wish this on that baby.

“Yes, but we were passed that possibility before she even got her. This baby is coming now,” she said.

“No. You must stop it!” Lucifer said in a panic. His son couldn’t be born tonight. He wasn’t ready. Could he even live when he was born this early. The worst part was that Lucifer didn’t think there was anything he could do. He doubted even the healing properties in his wings could stop labor or save an underdeveloped baby. 

“Sir, I know this is frightening. It’s not an ideal situation, but a baby born this premature is not as dire as it used to be. I won’t lie, there is a risk. Your son will be smaller than a typical newborn, and he will need to be put in an incubator. He will need help breathing. You won’t be able to hold him for a while. It will be very frightening to see, but he has a good chance.”

Lucifer swallowed a few times, trying to get a hold on his fear. He wanted to scream for them to find a way for this not to happen, but it didn’t see possible. “I want to see Chloe before you do it.”

“I’m sorry. She’s already in the OR. I can take you someplace to wait. You’ll be able to get a glimpse of your son when they’re done,” she said with a small smile.

Lucifer nodded and followed the woman.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucifer was seated outside the Operating Room waiting for news. He was terrified. His child was being born now, and there was no telling how long he’d be in the world. It frightened him more than anything. He loved that child, a child he had yet to even see. He didn’t know he could live with losing him.

Lucifer looked up to the ceiling and prepared to do something he had only done once before since his fall. He’d done it for Chloe. Now he would for their son. “Father, I need your help. I need you to save my son. I’ll do whatever you want me to do if you’ll save him. I know I said that before and I didn’t hold my end, but I swear I will this time. I will follow your instructions to letter, Dad. Don’t let my son die.”

Lucifer was soon startled by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his brother. “What are you doing here?”

“Maze called. I ran into Dan when I got here and he told me where I could find you and why. I’m sorry, Luci,” Amenadiel said sadly.

“That bastard has forced my son from his mother before he’s ready. I don’t even know if he’ll live. They say he has a good chance, but also that he won’t be able to breathe for himself,” Lucifer said.

“Don’t give up. That kid is a part of you, Luci. There’s no way that any part of you isn’t going to give the fight of his life. He can make it through this,” Amenadiel said confidently.

Lucifer didn’t respond. 

“You don’t pray often,” Amenadiel commented. He’d walked in just as Lucifer was finishing his prayer to their father. 

“Only done so once before since the Fall,” Lucifer said.

“To help Chloe,” Amenadiel said.

Just then, the doors to the Operating room busted open and medical personnel came out with a small blue bundle.

Lucifer got up and got a look at his son. He was very small, much smaller than Charlie had been when Lucifer first saw him. The doctor he’d spoken to had warned him that his child would be small, but he was still caught off-guard. “Is he alright?”

“You’re the dad?” one of them asked.

Lucifer nodded. 

“We’re taking him to the Neonatal ICU. You can follow us, but you won’t be able to come inside until we have him stable and assess him,” he said.

“Go, Luci. I’ll stay with Chloe,” Amenadiel told him. His brother looked torn, wanting to be with the woman he loved, but also his newborn son.

Lucifer nodded and followed his son.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a while before Lucifer was allowed to see his son. It was at least an hour. He was also asked to put on a surgeon’s gown and gloves. Normally, he’d protest to wearing something like that, but if it somehow protected his son, so be it. Finally, he was allowed in and escorted to the boy. He was so tiny and frail looking. It looked like the slightest touch could break him. The tubes and machines around him only made him look smaller. 

A nurse and doctor stood on the other side of the incubator. “Mr. Morningstar, I’m Doctor Grant. I’ll be in charge of your son’s care while he’s in the NICU. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but he’s doing well so far.”

He’s enclosed in this contraption with machines breathing for him. His body looks like it will give out any minute,” Lucifer said while glaring at the man. He did not need to be coddled with false information. He needed to know if his son was going to live. 

“I know. He certainly has a rough road ahead of him, but for a baby born this early, he’s doing good. He’s not able to breathe on his own right now, but that’s expected at this stage of development. The machines and incubator are here to do the work until he can do it himself,” the doctor explained.

“Will he survive?” Lucifer asked.

“I can’t answer that. Things can change drastically for a premature baby at any moment, especially when they are born this early. Right now, your son doesn’t show any sign of suffering any severe complications, other than difficulty breathing, but he hasn’t even been in the world two hours, and as I said, things can change. But he has a pretty good chance. A lot of advances have been made in neonatal care. I’ve seen babies born even earlier than your son was make full recoveries. There’s every reason for you to be optimistic. It will be a long journey, but I have every reason to believe that you will take your son home in the end,” the doctor said.

Lucifer nodded. It was all he really could do. There didn’t seem to be anything else that could be done for his child.

“If you have any more questions, just have a nurse come find me,” he said before walking away.

“You can talk with him and touch him. We find that helps a lot of times,” the nurse said.

“Talk to him? Why? He can’t understand me,” Lucifer said. 

“He may or may not be able to understand what you’re saying, but there are studies that indicated children can hear voices form their mothers’ wombs. I’d guess that he already knows your voice. Hearing it could give him comfort,” she said.

That explained why Chloe often spoke to the child as if he could hear her, Lucifer thought. He had found it to be ridiculous, not believing the child could understand what was being said when he wasn’t even in the world yet.

“You should give it a try,” the nurse said before walking away.

Lucifer sighed and placed a hand on top of the incubator. “I suppose it can’t hurt anything to give it a try. Hello, little one. Sorry, you don’t have a name yet. Your mother is a stubborn woman. She refused to find out if you’d be a boy or a girl, so that made the decision making harder. You were also born more than two months early, so that didn’t help either.”

Lucifer paused for a moment, watching as the machines kept life in his son’s tiny body. It wasn’t right. His son should be growing inside of his mother’s body. He shouldn’t have been forced into this world months early. Lucifer should’ve been able to keep him and Chloe safe. “I’m sorry. You’re barely an hour old and I failed you. I should’ve stopped Kinley when I knew he was a threat. Father’s rule about not killing humans shouldn’t have stopped me, not from protecting my son.”

Lucifer tentatively reached a shaky hand into one of the holes of the incubator to touch his son. He was half afraid that he was going to hurt him by touching him. The baby was just so small that it seemed liked the slightest touch would break him. But that didn’t happen. Lucifer’s touch didn’t seem to do anything to him. “I’ll do better. I won’t let anyone hurt you or your mother again.”

Lucifer continued to gently touch the boy’s small arm. “You’ll meet your mother soon. She’s hurt right now, but she’ll be better soon. She’ll be here when she can, and I’d guess she won’t leave your side after she gets here. Oh, and I suppose I should tell you who I am. I shouldn’t expect you to guess. I’m your father.”

It actually hit Lucifer as he said the words that he was a father. It was different when he was simply going to be a father. It wasn’t completely real, even as he planned for the child’s arrival. It was different than touching him and telling him who he was.

Soon, Lucifer’s thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him. “Mr. Morningstar?”

Lucifer turned to see the nurse behind him.

“There’s a detective outside that needs to see you,” she said.

Lucifer nodded before reluctantly stepping away from his son and walking towards the doors. He assumed it was Daniel, and as he walked outside, he found he was right. Daniel was standing there with an officer Lucifer recognized, but never bothered to get the name of. “What is it? Has something happened with Chloe?”

“No, man. It’s nothing like that. I did stop by her room though. She’s still sleeping. They think she won’t wake up until the morning, with both the surgery and the head injury. How is your son?” Dan asked.

“Small. You can barely see him with those machines around him. The doctors are hopeful, but they can’t tell me for sure that he’ll live. What did you need?” Lucifer asked, wanting to get back to his child. He also wanted to check on Chloe. He felt a bit torn in half right now.

Dan pointed to the officer. “Officer Brown is going to be stationed outside to the NICU to make sure no one gets in that isn’t supposed to. This ward is pretty secures as it is, but I figured a little extra protection couldn’t hurt. I also have an officer outside Chloe’s door in case the priest goes after her. I wanna put people at the penthouse as well for Trixie.”

“No need for that. Maze is with the child now. No one will get by her. I have others watching the premises very carefully,” Lucifer assured him.

“I know you’ll do your best to protect her, but I’d still like to put a car out in front of Lux,” Dan said. He knew Maze was really good protection, but he wanted to be sure. 

“Very well. Thank you for all that you’re doing, Daniel. You’re being much less of a douche tonight,” Lucifer commented.

Dan had that comment coming, and he knew it. “I wasn’t a douche. I was a dick. I’m sorry. Charlotte’s death messed me up, and I needed to blame someone. It wasn’t right for me to take it out on you, and it certainly wasn’t right for me to lash out at Trixie or to react the way I did when I found out about your baby. I’m sorry for what I said about you being a terrible father too. It wasn’t fair. I can already tell that you love that baby. That already makes better than a lot of others.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer said.

“Go be with your son. Take care of him and Chloe. I will find everyone involved with this. They will pay,” Dan promised.

“Father Kinley is responsible. There’s nothing really to investigate,” Lucifer said tightly.

Dan decided against arguing that they needed evidence to back that up. Lucifer didn’t want or need to hear that right now. He only wanted to hear that those involved were punished. “Go to your son. I’ll handle it.”

“Fine. I’ll allow that for now, but if you fail, or if my son doesn’t make it, I will punish the bastard myself,” Lucifer said before walking back inside the NICU.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucifer was sitting by Chloe’s side the next morning. He’d spent most of the night with his son. He didn’t want to leave him, but he also wanted to see Chloe. Plus, she was going to wake up and figure out that something terrible happened. He couldn’t leave her alone for that. He felt like he was being torn in two, but right now, this was where he needed to be. Chloe needed to hear about their son from him.

Lucifer soon heard Chloe groan as she began to stir. He immediately took her hand. “Chloe, can you hear me?”

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked as she grabbed her head. It was pounding. Everything hurt actually. Her arm, he shoulder, her stomach. With that last thought, Chloe’s eyes popped open in fear. She remembered what happened. She remembered being run off the road and having labor pains. “The baby! No!”

“No, darling, listen…” Lucifer started. 

“Oh, God. I was in labor. Tell me our baby’s not gone! Please!” Chloe cried. Her baby couldn’t be gone. She couldn’t live with that. She couldn’t survive the loss of her child. 

“No, he’s not, I promise. He’s alive,” Lucifer told her.

“He?” Chloe asked.

“Yes. We have a son. You went into labor after the ‘accident’. They couldn’t stop it. They had to deliver our son,” Lucifer said.

“But he wasn’t ready. It wasn’t enough time,” Chloe said with fear in her voice. She’d had over two months left before she was supposed to deliver

“I know, but they didn’t have a choice. But, darling, he is alive,” Lucifer said.

“Is he okay?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer took a deep breath before answering. He knew she wasn’t going to like what he’d say, but he would be honest. Not only was he not a liar, but Chloe needed to be prepared when she saw their son. “The doctors are optimistic. He’s small though. I’ve never seen a child that tiny. They have him enclosed in this small contraption with machines to help him breathe.”

Chloe cried again as Lucifer spoke. Her baby was in an incubator with only tubes keeping him alive, and it was because of her. She’d let her need for a few minutes alone without fear place her child in danger. Now he might die.

Lucifer squeezed her hand. “He’s alright. They think he has a good chance.”

“He’s in an incubator instead of inside of me. He should be growing inside of me until he’s ready, Lucifer. He’s not because of my selfishness,” Chloe said. 

“Darling, don’t blame yourself,” Lucifer said.

“I knew better than to go out alone. You did too. You warned me, but I didn’t listen,” Chloe said.

“I didn’t stop you though, did I? I could’ve fought harder. Hell, I could’ve stopped Kinley from the beginning. The second I knew he was a threat to you and our child, I should’ve taken care of it,” Lucifer said. He would never forgive himself for this. His son would be alright if he’d taken care of Kinley from the beginning.

Chloe shook her head. “You’re not that kind of man. You’re not like Kinley, and you’re not the man he tried to make you out to be.”

“Yes, well, perhaps if I had been, our son wouldn’t be fighting for his life. I promise you, this won’t happen again. I’ll not let Kinley become a threat to him again. I won’t fail him again,” Lucifer swore. 

“You haven’t failed him. We’re gonna get through this. We’ll get our son through this,” Chloe said. As much as she hated herself for placing her child in danger, she had to find a way past the guilt. Her children needed her. 

Lucifer nodded. “I will stop Kinley one way or another.”

“I wanna see my baby. Take me to him,” Chloe said.

“You have to see the doctor first. I’ll find him,” Lucifer said before standing up. 

“Wait. Is Trixie okay? Does she know?” Chloe asked.

“No, she doesn’t know. She was asleep when it happened. She’s fine though. Maze is with her. She won’t let anything happen to her. Daniel also has an officer outside of Lux to make sure she’s safe.

Chloe nodded. At least one of her children were okay right now. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucifer pushed Chloe’s wheelchair into the NICU and over to their son. “Remember, you can only stay a few minutes. The doctor said you need to rest.”

Chloe put her hand on the incubator and looked at her son. He was so tiny. She imagined he was as light as a feather with how small he was. “He’s so small.”

“Yes. He’s under two pounds. He’ll get bigger though. We just need to give him time. You can touch him. I was afraid to at first, but they said it’s okay,” Lucifer said.

Chloe reached her hand inside the incubator and gently stroked her son. “Hi, baby. It’s Mommy. I’m here. I wish I’d been here sooner, but I know Daddy’s been keeping you company. He’s really good at that.”

“Daddy,” Lucifer whispered. It was the first time someone had referred to him as that. He was someone’s daddy. It was almost funny. He never wanted anything to do with children for centuries, but he knew now that he never wanted to be apart from this child, nor from his mother or sister. He loved them all so much.

“Yeah, you’re his daddy,” Chloe said to Lucifer with a smile before turning back to their son. “Mommy and Daddy are here, baby. We love you so much. We’re glad you’re here. We just wish it had been a little later, so that you could’ve grown more.”

“You’ll be able to grow out here now though. Everything will be alright. We won’t let anything happen to you, my boy,” Lucifer said to the child.

“That’s right, sweetheart. Nothing bad will ever touch you again. You’ll get better and everything will be okay,” Chloe said. 

“We’ll need to name him soon. By the way, I told him it’s your fault he doesn’t have a name already,” Lucifer said with a smirk.

Chloe chuckled. “Of course you did.”

“Well, it’s true. If we’d found out we were having a boy, we could’ve come up with a name by now.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned back to her son. “Your daddy has no concept of the word ‘surprise’. There are some things we don’t need to know right away. Some things are worth waiting for. You certainly were.”

“Well, I’ll concede that point,” Lucifer said. He pulled a chair over and sat down next to her. 

“Thank God he’s okay, at least for now,” Chloe said.

“Normally I’d protest at thanking my father for anything, but for all I know, he is responsible,” Lucifer said. He honestly wasn’t sure if his father had done anything to save his son, but he couldn’t ignore that it was possible.

Chloe turned to him. “You think your dad saved him.”

“I don’t know. I asked him to, but I’m not sure if it was him or the doctors,” Lucifer said.

“Well, if he did, I’m grateful.”

“Me too,” Lucifer said. He neglected to mention that he’d also offered his father anything he wanted to save their child. His father could ask for anything if he’d done it. He could force Lucifer back to Hell or he could demand their son be raised in Heaven. It could be anything. But Chloe didn’t need to know that right now. Right now, she had enough to worry about. Plus, for all he knew, his father hadn’t done anything to save the baby. Lucifer would worry about it another time. Right now, only his son mattered.


	20. Chapter 20

Maze sat with Trixie in Lucifer’s kitchen. She wanted to be out there torturing that jackass priest for trying to kill Lucifer’s son, but Lucifer wanted her with Trixie, both to watch her and make sure she was safe.

Maze had gotten a few updates on Chloe and the baby. She was in touch with Linda and Amenadiel, and Amenadiel was in touch with Lucifer when he could be. Chloe was okay, but because the baby was born too soon, he had medical problems. Yet another reason she wanted to torture Kinley.

“Maze, when are Mommy and Lucifer coming home?” Trixie suddenly asked. She was worried. She woke up to find that her mother and Lucifer were both gone. Maze wasn’t telling her anything about where they were, so she knew something was wrong. Plus, they never left so early in the morning. Trixie didn’t think they slept at home, and that never happened.

Maze was saved from answering when she heard the ding of the elevator. “Wait here,” she said before heading out towards the elevator. She got her blade ready. She didn’t know who was there, but she knew it wasn’t Lucifer. It could easily be a threat.

Maze lowered her blade when she saw that it was Dan. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to check on my daughter. Is she okay?” Dan asked.

“She’s worried. She knows something’s up,” Maze said.

Dan nodded. He wasn’t very surprised. Trixie was perceptive. She could easily figure out that something serious was going on, especially without Chloe being in contact with her. “The people responsible for this won’t get away with it.”

“Damn right, he won’t,” Maze said. She was going to make sure Kinley paid for what he did. So would Lucifer. The bastard targeted his son and the woman he loved. He was not going to be lenient. The only reason Kinley could still breathe was that Lucifer was preoccupied. Once his son was out of the woods, all bets were off.

“I wanna see Trixie,” Dan said.

“Last I knew, that doesn’t happen without Decker present,” Maze said.

Dan sighed. He knew it was his own fault that his visitation was so strict. He’d lost Chloe’s and Trixie’s trust with the way he acted. He was just glad that he’d taken it as a wakeup call. He vowed never to act so recklessly or cruelly again, especially around his daughter. “I made some terrible mistakes. I know I deserve the restrictions Chloe put on me. I will find a way to make it up to Trixie. I want to start now. Right now, she needs me. She needs someone to explain all this and make it okay for her. I assume you don’t want to do it.”

Maze couldn’t argue with that. She did not want to explain this to the kid. She didn’t even know how to do it without scaring her. She was too blunt for something like that. “She’s in the kitchen.

Dan walked into the kitchen and saw Trixie at the table. He cringed when she regarded him nervously. She looked at him that same way every time he came to see her since Lucifer took her from his house, which wasn’t often because that look had killed him. It was what made him realize how badly he’d screwed up. “Hey, Monkey. Can we talk for a few minutes.”

“I don’t want to,” Trixie said as she looked away from him. 

Dan sat down next to her. “You’re still mad at me. I don’t blame you. I was really mean to you, and it was wrong.”

Trixie didn’t say anything. 

“I’ve been really unfair to a lot of people. You, your mom, Lucifer, and the baby. I’ve been really upset, and sometimes when you’re upset, it’s easier to be angry and make other people upset,” Dan explained.

“That’s mean,” Trixie said.

“Yeah, it is. It wasn’t right for me to take my anger out on anyone else, and it was really wrong for me to yell at you and scare you. I’m so sorry, Trixie,” Dan said.

“Mommy said you were upset because you lost your friend, but it’s not our fault,” Trixie said.

“No, it’s not. Sometimes when we lose someone though, we need someone to blame. Sometimes we blame the wrong people. I chose to blame Lucifer, and that was wrong,” Dan said. 

“Do you hate Lucifer and the baby?” Trixie asked.

“No. I was just angry. I’m, sorry. I love you, Trixie,” Dan said.

“I love you too, Daddy, but I’m still mad at you,” Trixie said.

“I understand. I deserve for you to be mad at me. I’m gonna have to find a way to it up to you and earn your trust back,” he said. He knew an apology would not make Trixie forget how much he’d scared her. He was going to have to work hard to get things back to the way they were. 

“Do you know where Mommy and Lucifer are, Daddy. They weren’t here when I woke up. That never happens. I think something’s wrong,” Trixie said. 

Dan sighed. He knew his daughter was going to be upset when he told her what happened. “Mommy’s okay, but she had an accident. She’s at the hospital. Lucifer’s with her.”

“Mommy’s hurt?” Trixie asked with a quiver to her voice.

“A little, but she’s going to be okay. She just has to stay at the hospital for a few days so the doctors can look in on her,” Dan told her.

“What about the baby? Did the baby get hurt too?” Trixie asked.

“Well, the first thing you should know is that you have a little brother now,” Dan said with a slight smile.

Trixie perked up a little. “Mommy had him? But I thought the baby had to stay inside her for nine months. Mommy said she still had a couple of months left.”

“Sometimes babies come sooner than they’re supposed to. What you need to understand about that is that right now, your brother’s body isn’t as developed as other babies when they’re born. He’s very small and he can’t breathe very well right now,” Dan explained.

Trixie began to get scared. It was really bad if the baby couldn’t breathe right. Was her dad telling her that her baby brother was going to die? “Is he gonna be okay?”

Dan took a deep breath.. He wanted to reassure his daughter, but he didn’t want to lie to her. She needed a realistic outlook on what was going on. “I don’t know, Monkey. The doctors are doing their best to make sure he gets stronger, but I don’t think anyone knows right now if it’ll work. But you should have hope that he’ll be okay. He needs people to be strong for him. I know you can do that.”

Trixie nodded that she could and fought the urge to cry. She was really scared she would lose her baby brother. She didn’t want him to die. She loved him a lot already. “Can I see him?”

“No, sweetie, I don’t think you’ll be able to see him for a while. He’s in a special part of the hospital and they only let certain people in. I don’t think kids are allowed. I’m sorry,” Dan said.

“I wanna see Mommy,” Trixie said sadly.

“Okay. Go get ready and I’ll take you,” Dan said.

Trixie got up and headed for her room. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer watched as Chloe fidgeted in her hospital bed. Needless to say, she wasn’t thrilled that she’d had to come back and rest while their son was in the NICU. He understood how she felt. He wanted to be with him too. “Darling, you need to rest.”

“How can I rest when our son is in an incubator? I should be with him. Actually, he should still be inside me! He would be if it weren’t for Kinley. I never should’ve given him the time of day,” Chloe said. She hated Kinley and herself for this situation. 

“You have to stop blaming yourself for that. He would’ve found out about the baby even if you hadn’t met him. He knew who I was. In truth, you may have prepared us for him,” Lucifer said.

“It’s just that I can’t do anything to help our son,” Chloe cried.

“He’s a strong little spawn. He will be alright,” Lucifer assured her.

Chloe nodded. “I need to see Trixie. She’s going to worry soon, if she’s not already.”

“I guess we have good timing,” a voice called out.

Both Lucifer and Chloe turned to see Dan walk in with Trixie.

“Mommy!” Trixie exclaimed before running to her mother.

Chloe immediately leaned over to hug her daughter. “Hey, Monkey.”

Trixie was careful of any injuries her mother might have as she hugged her. “Daddy said you were in an accident. Are you okay?” 

Chloe pulled away after a second. “Yeah, I’m fine, baby. I’ve just got some bruises.”

“What about the baby? Daddy says he’s really small,” Trixie said.

“He is, but he’s strong too. We have to believe in him and fight for him. If we can do that, I think he’ll be okay,” Chloe said. 

“I can do that,” Trixie said before turning to Lucifer. “Lucifer, do you think God would help if I prayed to him.” Lucifer would know if God would help them. He was Lucifer’s dad.

“You could try. I have,” Lucifer said.

Trixie was surprised to hear that. She didn’t think Lucifer prayed to God. She knew he didn’t like his dad much. “I will. I think he’ll help. The baby is his family too.”

“Trixie, would mind waiting outside for a minute? Stay right outside the door with the officer,” Dan said.

Trixie nodded before walking outside.

“Listen, I know you didn’t want me to be around Trixie without you, Chloe, but someone had to tell her what happened, and you already had a lot on your plate. When I told her, she wanted to see you, so I brought her here,” Dan explained.

“Thank you,” Chloe said. She wasn’t upset. She could see a difference in Dan. She’d actually started to see it for the past few weeks, and she was happy about it. He didn’t seem so consumed with anger anymore. He had a lot to make up to Trixie, but he appeared to be doing a lot better.

“I know it might not be the best time, but I owe you a really big apology. I said horrible things to you, and you didn’t deserve it. You’re a wonderful mother, Chloe. Me saying otherwise was completely out of line. I disrespected you more than once and it was wrong. I’m sorry,” Dan said.

“Dan, I know you’ve been hurting since Charlotte was killed, but we didn’t deserve for you to take it out on us,” Chloe said.

“You’re right, you didn’t. I needed someone to blame for Charlotte’s death. Pierce was gone, so I chose Lucifer. I know it wasn’t his fault, but he was a convenient target. When you chose to be with him, I lashed out at you too. It wasn’t fair. Neither one of you were to blame for what happened to Charlotte. Can you forgive me?” Dan asked. He didn’t really deserve it after what he put them through, but he hoped for it anyway.

“Dan, of course I can forgive you. Like I said, I understand how much you were hurting. You were wrong, but it’s not something we can’t get past. I was more angry about what happened with Trixie, but we can get past that too. But it can never happen again, Dan,” Chloe warned. She would not allow another incident where her daughter felt unsafe with her own father. She could get past it this time, but it would not continue. 

“It won’t, I swear. I never want Trixie to be afraid of me again. I never wanna see her so hurt by something I did. I won’t let it happen again. If there’s ever another time when I think I can’t be around our daughter because I might lose it, I won’t be around her. I will call you or find some other care for her. I promise you I will not let this happen again,” Dan vowed.

Chloe nodded. She believed him. He’d finally realized how far he’d gone and seemed determined to make sure it didn’t happen again. “Then you can see Trixie whenever you want again. I didn’t want to take her from you, but I had to make sure she wasn’t put into that kind of situation again.”

“I know. You were right to do it. Thank you for giving me another chance. I’m gonna take Trixie home and then get back to work. I really hope things work out for you guys with your son,” Dan said.

“Have you arrested Kinley yet?” Lucifer asked.

“Right now, we’re investigating. We’re trying to identify the car and driver,” Dan said. He didn’t want to tell Lucifer right now that from what they’d gathered, Kinley wasn’t the one driving. Witnesses had seen a younger man. It was likely that Kinley had someone else do it for him. The point was that they didn’t have evidence on him yet.

“We know who is responsible,” Lucifer argued.

Chloe put a hand on his arm. “Hey. We have to let Dan work.”

“I promise, I won’t stop until we have the bastard. I’m gonna have Trixie come in to say goodbye and then I’ll take her home, so I can get back on it,” Dan told them. 

“Thank you,” Chloe said.

Dan nodded and went to get Trixie.


	21. Chapter 21

Later, Dan was back at the police station getting ready to interrogate the person responsible for Chloe’s hit and run. They’d managed to locate the car and owner of the car through traffic cameras and witnesses. Officers had just gone to pick him up. Dan would also be arranging for William Kinley to be brought in for questioning. He was holding off a little on that in hopes of first getting some evidence on him.

Dan went to his desk to get the file for the hit and run. He’d just picked it up when he noticed Ella coming his way. “Hey, Ella.”

“Hey. Have you seen Chloe?” Ella asked. She’d heard about the car crash and Chloe’s premature labor. Word had traveled fast through the police station, which wasn’t surprising since Chloe and Lucifer worked there.

“Yeah, I just got back from bringing Trixie to see her. She’s doing okay. Her injuries are minor,” Dan said.

“What about the baby?” Ella asked. 

Dan sighed. “He’s doing as good as anyone can expect, I suppose. From what I’ve gathered, he’s very small and is having a hard time breathing on his own. But he’s still alive, and he’s got a good chance with all the advances that have been made for premature babies.

“I can’t believe someone did this, and did so intentionally,” Ella said with disgust. She’d heard not long after it happened that the theory was that someone had been trying to hurt Chloe and her baby due to a religious nut thinking the baby was the Antichrist.

“I know. They’re going to pay for this.” Dan vowed.

Ella soon noticed a uniform officer bringing a young guy in. The officer was being a little rougher than was necessary.

Dan looked up to see an officer that manhandling his suspect toward interrogation. The officer looked pissed, which wasn’t surprising. No cop responded well when one of their own was attacked. “Yeah, I have to get into interrogation.”

“Can I watch in the observation room?” Ella asked. Chloe and Lucifer were her friends. She wanted to know everything that happened with this case. 

“Okay, but you need to stay in the observation room. You can’t get mad and interrupt.”

“I promise.”

Dan nodded and headed for the interrogation room. He sat across from twenty-five-year-old Jacob Ross. He was catholic and studied religion is school. Normally, that of course wouldn’t be anything bad, but he also had a record of assaults and threats pertaining to clashes in religion. He was perfect for Kinley to use to go after Chloe and Lucifer. “Hello, Mr. Ross.”

“Why am I here?” Jacob asked.

“I’m sure you were informed of the charges when you were arrested. We’ll start with hit and run and attempted murder.”

“I haven’t hit anyone,” Jacob said.

“No? Several witnesses identified your license plate as the one on the car that fled the scene of hit and run, and we also caught your car on security cameras,” Dan said.

“My car was stolen,” Jacob said.

Dan chuckled and opened up the file he had with him. He removed a picture from inside. “You guys always say that. You’d think you’d come up with a better lie by now. Was your face also stolen?” He laid the photo down in front of his suspect. It was of him behind the wheel of his car after hitting Chloe. “We pulled that off the security camera too.”

Jacob didn’t respond.

“It gets worse for you, Mr. Ross. Witnesses saw as you not only hit the other car, but as you chased it, intending on colliding with it. I’m not sure if you’re aware of this or not, but the woman you hit is a cop,” Dan said.

Again, he didn’t respond. 

“Do you have any idea how many people you have pisses off. They’re going to make an example out of you. Not only did you hit a cop, but you nearly killed her unborn child. You’ll be lucky if you ever see the outside of a prison cell again,” Dan said.

Jacob slowly smiled. “What I did was a public service?”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. That thing is the Devil’s Spawn, literally. It needs to be destroyed!” Jacob said.

Dan was disgusted by the hate coming out of this piece of scum’s mouth. He was condemning a little baby, who had yet to breathe on his own. “What the hell gives you the right to decide that?”

“Not Hell, that’s for sure. I’m a servant of God. Everything I do is for him,” Jacob said.

“You tried to murder a baby and his mother for God?”

“No, I tried to execute the antichrist. As for the woman, she made her bed when she fornicated with the Devil. It’s just a shame they’re still alive,” he said without remorse. 

“I’m going to make sure you spend the rest of your life in prison! The woman is my ex-wife! Her child is my daughter’s younger brother!” Dan snarled.

“Then you should be grateful that I attempted to free your child from the Devil’s influence, as well as his spawn’s. God sent me to stop this evil from coming into the world. I failed, but he will send another,” Jacob said.

“Oh, God sent you, huh?” Dan asked mockingly.

“Yes. I was sent emails regarding the Devil and his spawn. I was told to act. God reached out through those emails,” Jacob said.

Dan got up and walked out, no longer able to listen to the piece of garbage. He walked over to an officer waiting a few feet away. “Get that bastard out of here. I want him booked now.

The officer nodded and headed for the interrogation room.

Ella walked out of the observation room with a disgusted look on her faced. “That guy is out of his mind! Or a liar.”

“I’m not so sure he’s either, at least not completely,” Dan said.

“You think God is sending him emails?” Ella asked skeptically. She was a big believer in God, which made this whole thing even worse, but she did not believe he’d reach out this way, especially not to murder a baby.

“No, of course not, but I do think someone did. Lucifer and Chloe told me a while ago about a priest that was harassing them. This guy believes Lucifer is actually the Devil. They’re both convinced he’s behind what happened,” Dan explained.

Ella shook her head. “This is horrible, Dan. How can anyone do something so horrible and then use the big guy as an excuse?”

“I know this hits you close to home, and not just because of Chloe and Lucifer,” Dan said sympathetically.

“Any priest that would do this is an insult to the cloth and the big guy,” Ella said.

“Everyone involved with this will pay. I don’t think I’ll find much, but I’m going to try to trace those emails. I’ll also be bringing in the priest, William Kinley in for questioning. Worst case scenario, I find nothing and Lucifer deals with him personally,” Dan said. Normally, he wouldn’t condone such a thing, but this monster had targeted a baby. Dan was a father. He believed that anyone that would target a child deserved whatever they got.

“Is it bad that that doesn’t bother me?” Ella asked.

“Nope. A part of me won’t be bothered if I come up empty this time,” Dan said before walking away.


	22. Chapter 22

Amenadiel was standing outside the NICU when Lucifer came out from visiting his son. Chloe had been taken for tests, so she wasn’t with him this time. “Hello, brother.”

“Hey, Luci. How is he?” Lucifer asked.

“There’s not really any change. He’s still not really breathing on his own. The doctor said it will be some time before he does,” Lucifer said.

“He’ll be okay. I’m sure of it. What about Kinley? What’s going on with him?” Amenadiel asked. 

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red for a moment just from the mention of the priest. “Daniel told me this morning that Kinley was not the one to actually hit Chloe’s car. He had someone else, equally deranged do it, but there is no evidence.”

“I could deal with him. I’ll make sure Kinley can never hurt any of you again,” Amenadiel said. He wasn’t one to harm humans, but this man had tried to murder his nephew. The baby still wasn’t out of the woods because of what happened.

“No. You’re bound by Father’s rule not to kill a human,” Lucifer said.

“I don’t care,” Amenadiel said.

“You will. You may have decided to reside here, but you still adhere to most of Dad’s rules. Killing a human is the biggest one there is. It would eventually break you. I have already killed a human. Besides, this is my son he targeted,” Lucifer said. Not only was it his job to avenge what happened to his child, it was his pleasure to as well. He was almost glad the police seemed unable to build a case. He wanted to take care of Kinley personally, and once he knew his son would be okay, he would deal with him.

Amenadiel nodded. He could understand Lucifer wanting to take care of Kinley personally. He would feel the same way if it was Charlie that was targeted. “Can I see the baby?”

“Yes, of course. We’ve given them a list of who can see him. You are on it. You’ll just need to give the guard at the door the ID I got for you,” Lucifer. Just then, he noticed someone approach behind his brother. It was Eve. “Go on and see him. I’ll be there in a moment.”

Amenadiel nodded walked towards the doors to the NICU. 

Lucifer approached Eve. “Hello, Eve. What are you doing here?”

“Hey. I was at your club last night. I asked where you were. One of your workers said something happened to your baby. I’m really sorry, Luce,” Eve said.

“Thank you. I’m certain my son will be alright,” Lucifer said with less confidence than he liked. He wanted to believe his son would be okay, but he was still worried. 

“Well, that’s good.”

“You didn’t have to come here,” Lucifer said. He actually wished she hadn’t. He’d guessed a while ago that she wanted to rekindle what happened between them in the Garden. He’d spent the last few months keeping his distance in hopes that she’d get the message that didn’t feel the same way. And he couldn’t deny being annoyed that she was intruding while his son was fighting for his life.

“Oh, it’s okay. I wanted to help you. I thought I could make you feel better. Maybe we can go for a walk,” Eve said.

“I’m not going anywhere. My son is in critical condition and Chloe is still healing from her injuries,” Lucifer said.

Eve was a little disappointed by his response, but she wasn’t giving up. She was determined to get some time along with him. “Okay. I could sit with you and…”

“Eve, I don’t want you’re here,” Lucifer finally said. He’d had enough. He was aggravated that she was using such a terrible incident to come at him. It didn’t help that he’d had little to no sleep since everything happened.

“What?” Eve asked in stricken voice.

“I’m accused of being insensitive, but I don’t think I’m this bad. My son is in intensive care. He has a priest probably still plotting his death right now. I don’t appreciate you using that,” Lucifer said.

“I’m not,” Eve said.

“Or lying about it. I can’t stand a liar. You know this. I’m not an idiot, Eve. You’re at my club every night. My staff tells me that you ask for me every time. I kept my distance on purpose, hoping that this conversation would be unnecessary. Eve, I know you came here for me. You’ve made your interest clear. I suppose I haven’t made my disinterest clear enough,” Lucifer said almost coldly. Perhaps it wasn’t fair of him to be so blunt, but that was how he was, plus he was angry that she’d invaded time he needed to devote to his family.

Eve flinched a bit at the cold words. “I…I just thought we could reconnect after being a part for so long.”

“I am not who I was then. You need to understand that. I cared about different things, and most of them were about myself. I have a family now,” Lucifer said.

“I know you feel like you have to take care of your friend and your baby. I understand that well. I always felt obligated to be with Adam, at first because I was made for him, and then because we’d started a family,” Eve said. She was sure it was the same for Lucifer. She’d seen him since she came back. He wasn’t like he used to be. He didn’t have fun anymore, like he did with her. She wanted to give that back to him.

“Is that what you think? Chloe and my child are an obligation?” Lucifer asked. He’d become more and more angry with each word she spoke. How dare she attribute his love with such unhappiness. “You know nothing about me if you think that! I love Chloe. I love our son. I love her daughter as well. None of them are obligations! If you feel the life you had with Adam was an obligation, I’m sorry, but do not project that onto me. You and I are not the same.”

“Of course, we are. We both like to have fun. You remember having fun with me, right? You can’t deny it was fun,” Eve said.

“It was pleasurable, yes, but it was not like what I have now. It was not love. I’m sorry to say this, but I used you to make my father angry. It wasn’t right, at the time, you were mainly a means to an end,” Lucifer said. His words were softer now because he was sorry for how he used her. At the time, he didn’t really see humanity as anything other than his father’s latest project. He didn’t see the harm in using her to prove a point to the old man because he didn’t see her as an equal. He didn’t see her as a person. It was wrong.

“You don’t mean that,” Eve said in a hurt tone. 

“I’m sorry, but I do. I hope you find a way to gain the happiness you didn’t have with Adam, but it will not be with me. I’d appreciate it, if you kept your distance,” Lucifer said.

Eve could do nothing but nod before walking away.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

After dealing with Eve and then joining Amenadiel with his son for a few minutes, Lucifer returned to Chloe’s room. She was sitting in her bed waiting for him.

“How is he?” Chloe asked.

“He’s doing alright. Amenadiel stopped by. I let him come in to see him,” Lucifer said.

“That’s good.”

“What did the doctor say. How did the tests go?” Lucifer asked as he walked over and sat in the chair next to her. 

“Good. I pretty much have a clean bill of health. They’re going to send me how tomorrow. Not that I’ll be going any further than the NICU,” Chloe said.

“Well, you will need to get some rest. The baby will need you at your strongest. I will stay with him while you rest at home,” Lucifer said.

“Let’s have that fight tomorrow. For now, we have to stop calling him ‘the baby’. He deserves to have a name,” Chloe said.

“Do you have an idea?” he asked.

“Yeah, I was actually thinking about it even before he was born, but I wanted to wait until he was born. We didn’t even know we were having a boy yet. Then he was born early and there were other priorities,” Chloe said.

“Very well. What’s your idea. I will accept anything that is not any variation of the name ‘Sam’ or anything ending in ‘el’,” Lucifer said firmly. This was his child. The boy’s name would have nothing at all to do with his father, nor Lucifer’s former name.

Chloe laughed. “I’ll admit, I considered the name Samael, but I knew you’d react badly to it. I still wanted to go with the same idea though, for our son to have a name that pays some tribute to his father. I don’t think he should have exactly the same name, but maybe something similar. Kind of like how Charlie is named for Charlotte. I have been considering Lucas John Morningstar.

Lucifer was speechless. He’d voiced concerns about naming the child after him by giving him his former name, but he didn’t really think she’d want to name the baby after him. While the name wasn’t truly his, it was close enough that people would know why he was named that. He didn’t think he’d care about the child being named after him, but it mattered now that it was happening. He didn’t need his name attached to his son to prove any kind of point, but it meant something. He hoped it would to his son to, and that it wouldn’t be a curse, like Lucifer had seen his former name. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I think he’d be honored to have a name like yours,” Chloe said with a smile.

Lucifer nodded. He liked it. It was different enough that his son would not be considered a Junior. That was something he never would’ve allowed, as it would take away his son’s identity in his eyes. “Very well. If he doesn’t like it when he grows up, he’s welcome to change it.”

Chloe laughed. “He’s not going to change it. He’ll love it. He’s named after two important people in his family.

Lucifer smiled before leaning forward and kissing her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chloe walked into the NICU with Lucifer right next to her. She’d been officially released from the hospital, but she wanted to see her baby before she left. She hadn’t wanted to, but she finally gave in when Lucifer argued with her about her going home. She reluctantly agreed that she did need to get some rest, rest that wasn’t entirely possible in the hospital hooked up to IVs. That wasn’t why she decided to go home though. It was Trixie. Lucifer pointed out, and he was right to, that Trixie needed her to be home, at least for the night. He was right. Her daughter had only seen her once in the hospital. She was scared with her little brother being in the hospital. As much as she needed to be there for Lucas, she also had to be there for Trixie. Lucifer would stay with the baby while she spent some much needed time with her daughter. 

Chloe walked up to her son’s incubator and stroked his arm. “Hi, baby. It’s Mommy and Daddy. We have some good news for you.”

“Yes, you finally have a name. Once again, it’s your mother’s fault it took so long,” Lucifer joked.

Chloe smacked him playfully. “Don’t listen to Daddy, Lucas. That’s you, sweetheart. Lucas John Morningstar. You’re named after your daddy and your grandpa from Heaven.”

“Technically, Darling, both his grandfathers are in Heaven. You’ll need to be more specific,” Lucifer said before turning to his son. “She means the nice one.”

“How do you know my dad’s nice?” Chloe asked amused.

“He didn’t send you to Hell, so he’s nicer than mine,” Lucifer commented.

Chloe shook her head at him before turning back to her baby. “So, Mommy has to leave you for a little while, baby. Daddy’s gonna stay with you all night, while I spend a little time with your big sister. I can’t wait until you guys get to meet. She loves you so much, Lucas. You’ll love her too.”

“Well, at first anyway. I’m sure as time goes on, they will irritate each other. My siblings do so,” Lucifer said.

“And I’m sure you’ve never done the same to them,” Chloe said sarcastically.

“Well, if they’re going to irritate me, I’m certainly going to return the favor,” Lucifer said with a smirk.

Chloe smiled sadly. “I don’t want to leave him. What if something happens?”

“He will be fine, Darling. I will not let any harm come to him,” Lucifer swore.

“I know. I’m more worried that he’ll take a turn for the worst while I’m gone,” Chloe said.

As much as Lucifer wanted to assure her that that wouldn’t happen, he couldn’t. Their son’s life was still very much at risk due to his health. They couldn’t be sure what would happen. “You must rest, Chloe. You will do him no good otherwise.”

“Same with you, so we will be switching tomorrow,” Chloe said before turning back to her son. She wasn’t leaving yet. She wanted a little more time with her baby.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

About an hour later, Chloe walked into the penthouse with Amenadiel. She wouldn’t let Lucifer leave the hospital, even just to bring her home. Lucifer had agreed easily enough, but he’d insisted on having Amenadiel bring her home to ensure she got their safely. 

Trixie and Maze were in the living room when Chloe and Amenadiel got off the elevator. A delighted Trixie immediately ran to her mother. “Mommy!”

Chloe hugged her daughter tightly. “Hi, Monkey. I’m so glad to see you.”

Trixie stepped back after a minute. “Do you feel better?”

“I do. I’m still a little sore, but I’m doing okay,” Chloe said.

“Is the baby okay?” Trixie asked.

Chloe smiled. “Your brother, Lucas, is still fighting hard to get well.”

Trixie grinned widely. “His name is Lucas? Is that for Lucifer.”

“Yes, it is. He’s got your Grandpa’s middle name,” Chloe said.

“It’s such a cool name. I made pictures for him. I can put his name on them now. Maze and I went shopping and got him a few stuffed animals too,” Trixie said. 

“That’s great. I can’t wait to see them.”

“When do I get to see Lucas?” Trixie asked.

“I’m not sure, sweetie. He’s in a special part of the hospital, and they’re really strict about not letting kids in there,” Chloe said. Honestly, she was almost glad that Trixie couldn’t see Lucas. She worried her daughter would be scared seeing her brother hooked up to so many machines and tubes. It frightened Chloe to see her baby that way, and she was an adult. “So, the doctor’s told me I have to rest today. I thought you could come lay with me and mine and Lucifer’s room and we could have a movie day.”

Trixie perked up at the idea of spending the day with her mom. “Okay. Come on!”

Chloe chuckled. “How about you go and pick out our first movie. I’ll be in soon.”

“Okay,” Trixie said before running out of the room.

Chloe turned to Amenadiel and Maze. “Thanks for bringing me home, Amenadiel.”

“Of course. If you need anything else, call me. I should get back to Linda and Charlie,” Amenadiel said before heading for the elevator.

“You don’t have to stay, Maze. I’m sure you want to get back to your bounties,” Chloe said. She was sure the demon wouldn’t be taking her up on the offer to go, but decided to at least give it a shot. Maze deserved some rest too.

“I don’t think so, Decker. I’m sticking by you and the kid until this situation is handled. Besides, if I did leave, the only bounty I’d be chasing is that damned priest,” Maze said. Not only did she care about Chloe and Trixie and want them safe, but she considered it her job to protect Lucifer’s family. 

“Thank you. I really appreciate everything you’re doing, though please let the law handle Kinley,” Chloe said. If it was possible for Kinley to be brought to justice, she wanted it handled that way. That being said, she’d sic both Maze and Lucifer on him if he continued to be a threat to her son. 

“For now,” was all Maze said before leaving the room. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxx

 

Late at night, a tall man walked casually into the Neonatal Unit of the hospital. He glanced around to see a few parents sitting with their children, most of them were sleeping rather uncomfortably. He paid them no mind. None of them would bother him, nor would they interrupt his task. 

The figure found his reason for visiting in the right corner of the room. The small infant was unsurprisingly in the incubator while his father slept in a chair beside him. The man placed a gentle hand on the shoulder of the child’s father, insuring he wouldn’t wake up during this visit. He could picture the disaster that would take place otherwise.

The man walked up to the baby. He placed a stuffed teddy bear on the table next to the incubator before reaching his hand in and placing it on the child. He began his work immediately. He smiled down at the boy. “There we are. You’ll be fine before you know it, child.”

He’d made it so that the boy would improve a bit quicker. He couldn’t simply fix him without drawing unneeded attention, which neither the child, nor his parents needed. One enemy for this child was enough, and he would soon be dealt with if he didn’t learn his place. What the man could do was make the baby’s recover quicker and easier. Little Lucas would’ve survived on his own, but the man saw no reason to make the boy fight harder than was necessary.

“We will see each other again soon, little one,” he said before walking back to the boy’s father. He placed his hand on his shoulder again and smiled. He ensured he’d sleep the rest of the night. “Rest, my son. With a newborn, there will be a lot of sleepless nights in your future.” With that, the Creator of the Universe walked away, without his son ever knowing he was there. As much as he wanted to, it wasn’t yet time for the two of them to speak. It would be very soon though.


	24. Chapter 24

Chloe walked into the NICU early the next morning. She went over right after she dropped Trixie off at school. Well, she should say after Maze dropped Trixie off. The demon refused to let Chloe go anywhere alone. She’d insisted on driving. It didn’t matter how many times Chloe logically told her that Kinley had no reason to go after her personally anymore.

When she got to her son’s side, she found Lucifer asleep in a chair. She smiled. Despite the fact the position he was in couldn’t be very comfortable, he appeared sound asleep and peaceful.

Rather than wake her boyfriend, Chloe approached her son. She immediately noticed the toy bear on her way and picked it up. “Hey, Lucas. It looks like Daddy got you a friend. Did he keep you company while Daddy slept?”

Lucifer suddenly groaned in the chair he was sleeping in.

Chloe turned and smiled. “Hey. I see you got some sleep.”

Lucifer blinked as he opened his eyes. He was surprised to find himself well rested. He expected he’d only sleep an hour or two. Not even the Devil could sleep comfortably in that bloody chair. He still couldn’t say he was comfortable, but he slept well. “I was asleep all night?”

“It seems like it. I’m glad. You haven’t gotten a lot of sleep since our boy was born,” Chloe said.

Lucifer noticed the stuffed animal in her hand. “Stopped by the store, did you?”

Chloe frowned as she followed his gaze down to stuffed animal in her hand. “What are you talking about? I figured you went to the giftshop and got this.”

“No, I haven’t gone anywhere. I wouldn’t settle for a hospital gift shop for our child,” Lucifer said. He suddenly became anxious and afraid, realizing someone had made their way to his son while he was asleep.

Lucifer jumped up and rushed to the baby’s side. He looked for any sign that something might be wrong with him. “I didn’t buy that. It wasn’t here when I fell asleep. Kinley!”

Chloe felt herself begin to slip into fear as well, but she tried to remain calm and think things through. “Why would Kinley leave Lucas a teddy bear?”

“I don’t know. Perhaps to let us know he was here. How could I sleep through that? How could I allow myself to become so careless?” Lucifer asked guiltily. 

“Lucifer, this ward is one of the most secure in the hospital, and there’s a guard outside,” Chloe said. She was trying to convince herself more than him, but her words made sense to her. It would’ve been hard to anyone that didn’t belong to get near their son. They had to get by a guard and a nurse to even step two feet inside the NICU. 

“That toy didn’t come from nowhere!” Lucifer exclaimed.

Chloe noticed a nurse walking by. “Excuse me. Could you get the doctor to examine our son, please. We wanna make sure everything’s still okay.”

The nurse walked over and checked the baby for a second. “He seems okay. The doctor will be by in an hour or so.”

“No, we want him checked now!” Lucifer said impatiently.

“Please,” Chloe said kinder, but with no less desperation. 

“Okay,” the nurse said before walking away.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Outside the NICU, Chloe and Lucifer interrogated the officer, demanding to know of anyone who might have gotten in that wasn’t supposed to. The man claimed no one had.

“Look, they’ve provided me with the names of everyone who has permission to be inside this ward. I check IDs every time,” the officer assured them.

“And you didn’t walk away for any reason?” Chloe asked.

“Of course not, Decker. You know I don’t slack off,” he said. 

Chloe nodded. “I know, Nick. We’re just concerned.”

“Someone got in there,” Lucifer said.

“Chloe, Lucifer,” a voice called out.

Chloe and Lucifer both turned to see Amenadiel. They immediately went over to him.

“Is everything okay? I came to say hi to my nephew,” Amenadiel said.

“We don’t know if things are okay or not. The doctor is examining Lucas. At some point last night, someone snuck in and gave Lucas this,” Chloe said as she held up the toy. “We’re afraid it was Kinley and that he did something to Lucas.”

Amenadiel looked intently at the teddy bear for a moment before stating in a very confident voice, “It wasn’t Kinley.”

Before Chloe or Lucifer could question Amenadiel on his statement, they heard the doors to the NICU open and the doctor come out. They immediately went over to him. “How is our son?” Chloe asked.

“Well, your assumption that Lucas’ condition had changed was right,” the doctor said.

“Oh, God, no!” Chloe exclaimed. Lucifer was right. Kinley got in and did something to their child. She could only imagine what he’d done, and it scared the hell out of her.

“No, let me assure you, it’s not bad. Your son’s breathing has improved and he’s gained a little weight. All the changes are positive,” he assured them. 

“What?” Chloe asked surprised.

“He’s getting better?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes. Your little boy is clearly a fighter. While the improvements are small, we weren’t expecting even this for at least a couple of weeks,” the doctor said with a smile.

“He’s gonna be okay then?” Chloe asked with hope in her voice. It sounded like she was being told that their baby would pull through. 

“Well, it’s still too soon to know for sure, but these improvements leave me optimistic. They should you as well, but you should also understand that nothing is set in stone right now,” he explained.

“We understand. Thank you,” Chloe said with a huge smile. 

“Of course,” he said before walking away.

Chloe turned to Lucifer and hugged him tightly. “He’s going to be okay! He’s getting better.”

Lucifer hugged her back, grinning from ear to ear. It certainly seemed like things were getting better for their family. Their son was going to survive the encounter created by that blasted priest.

“I’m really happy for you guys,” Amenadiel said.

Lucifer pulled away from Chloe, and happiness turned to confusion. “But what about the bear? Where did it…?” he trailed off as it hit him. That teddy bear had come from someone. Obviously it wasn’t Kinley since Lucas improved after the encounter, but that made Lucifer realize something. Just because it wasn’t Kinley didn’t mean whoever it was didn’t alter his son’s condition. Only one being could’ve done that.

“Maybe one of the other parents brought it, or a nurse. Maybe a stranger was just trying to be kind,” Chloe suggested.

Lucifer shook his head. “It is not a coincidence that Lucas improved just after he got that. Someone influenced his recovery.”

“You mean like your father,” Chloe said. It was only logical to come to that conclusion given what Lucifer was suggesting. He’s the only one that had the power to do that. 

Lucifer nodded and turned to Amenadiel. “You were going to suggest the same, weren’t you?”

Amenadiel nodded. 

“Well, if you’re right, I’m grateful,” Chloe said.

“So am I. I mean that, Darling. Him saving our son is worth anything. It is worth the price I must pay,” Lucifer said. He truly did mean it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t dread whatever his father would ask of him, and he was sure there would be something.

“Lucifer…” Amenadiel started. 

“Don’t!” Lucifer said sharply. 

“What are you talking about? What price?” Chloe asked.

“I kept something from you when I told you I prayed to my father for help. I offered him anything he wanted in return. This is obviously his response,” Lucifer said. His father had healed his son, or at least sped up the healing process. He’d probably left the bear as a message. One that said he was expecting repayment soon.

“No, I think you’re wrong, Luci,” Amenadiel said.

Lucifer rolled his eyes at his brother. “Of course you do.”

“No, listen for a minute. I was pretty sure it was Father when you showed me the toy and told me how it arrived because I found a teddy bear in Charlie’s crib the exact same way. It was there when I checked on him in the middle of the night, but not when we put him to bed. Linda hadn’t seen it before either,” Amenadiel explained.

“You’re saying Dad visited your child as well?” Lucifer asked.

Amenadiel nodded. “I thought it might have also been one of our siblings as well at first, but now I’m sure it was Father. So, I don’t think that bear is the symbol that I think you do.”

Lucifer scoffed. “So, you think Father is just visiting his grandchildren? You think healing Lucas just came from the goodness of his heart. No. He will expect something from me.”

“Amenadiel, why don’t you go see Lucas. I need a few minutes with Lucifer,” Chloe said.

Amenadiel nodded and headed inside to see his nephew. 

“Darling, I apologize for the stress and pain this will undoubtedly cause, but I had to do it,” Lucifer said. He was sorry that this would hurt the woman he loved, but was not sorry for his actions. He needed to save their son.

“Lucifer, don’t apologize. You were trying to save our son. I was in labor, and there was a good chance our son wouldn’t make it. I would’ve done the same thing. We have to protect our kids. You did what you had to. We will deal with whatever happens,” Chloe told him.

“The price will be steep. If we’re lucky, he’ll just require me to go back to Hell. If not…” Lucifer trailed as he turned to the NICU, where his infant son currently resided. He didn’t know what he’d do if his father demanded his son reside in Heaven, a place he would never be allowed to enter again. He still wouldn’t regret his decision to ask for help, but it would kill him to lose the baby.

Chloe caught on to what her boyfriend was getting at. “You think he’ll want Lucas. He could’ve taken him when he was here.”

“He may be trying to torment me a bit longer,” Lucifer said bitterly.

Chloe reached out and grabbed his hand. “Okay, we can’t think the worst. We don’t know what, if anything, your father will ask of us.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to assure her that he would demand something, but she cut him off.

“No. We don’t know anything right now. We can’t jump to the worst conclusion. Our son is getting better. That needs to be our focus. We will deal with your father when and if the time comes. If he tries to take you or our son away, we will fight him,” Chloe said firmly. She was aware that they’d lose such a fight, but she would not just give up her family. She’d fight for them as hard as she could.

“Chloe…”

“We don’t have to worry about it now. Lucas is our concern.”

Lucifer nodded. “Very well. I need to go for a quick walk.

Chloe nodded and watched him leave before turning to the ceiling. “You don’t get to take them from me. I thank you for helping my baby, but Lucifer better be wrong. You can’t have either of them,” she said in as firm a voice as she was capable of before walking into the NICU.


	25. Chapter 25

\  
Lucifer was in the penthouse making breakfast for himself and the child. In the past few weeks, he and Chloe had alternated spending nights at the hospital while the other stayed with Trixie, when she wasn’t with Daniel anyway. Daniel had resumed his overnights with Trixie, and picked up much of the slack for him and Chloe, but all parties agreed that as much consistency as possible was best for the child, which meant her spending much of her time at the penthouse with either Chloe or himself, since neither felt comfortable or safe leaving their son without a parent with him. Last night was his night to stay with Trixie. 

Lucifer finished up the pancakes and piled them on a couple of plates. He then brought them out to the dining room, where the child was already seated. He put a plate in front of Trixie and a plate in front of his own spot before sitting down.

“Yay! Blueberry pancakes! Thanks, Lucifer,” Trixie said before she began eating. 

“Yes, of course,” Lucifer said before turning to his own meal.

“Are you taking me to school or is Maze coming?” Trixie asked.

“I will be taking you. Your mother will be picking you up this afternoon,” Lucifer told her.

“I wish we could all be at home together,” Trixie said sadly.

Lucifer shifted a bit uncomfortably. He was not good at situations such as these. The parenting thing was very new for him. He worried about making the child more upset than she clearly already was, but he also knew he should try. “Yes, I know this new routine isn’t desirable, but it’s important someone be with the baby as well as at home.”

“I know. I don’t want Lucas to be alone. I just wish we could all be together as a family, Lucas too. I haven’t even seen him yet,” Trixie said. She wanted to meet her little brother so badly. It wasn’t fair that she didn’t get to see him.

“You will get the opportunity to see him, Child. I promise,” Lucifer said. No matter what happened, he would make sure she had the chance to see her brother, even if the worst happened and his father tried to take him. 

“Was Lucas born early because someone wanted to hurt him?” Trixie asked.

“Who told you that?” Lucifer asked, trying to keep the irritation from his voice. No one had any business telling the child that other than him and Chloe. Well, and Daniel, but Lucifer doubted Daniel had said anything. He would’ve mentioned it.

“No one. I heard Maze on the phone with someone. Don’t be mad at her. I guessed something was wrong. A police car is always outside and follows us,” Trixie said.

Lucifer smiled. “You are a smart little urchin, aren’t you? I will not let any harm come to you, your mother, or your brother ever again.”

“But someone did try to hurt Lucas, didn’t they?” Trixie asked.

Lucifer slowly nodded. “Yes. There is a man who doesn’t like that I have a child.”

“Because you’re the Devil?” Trixie asked.

“Yes. This man is convinced that a child of mine is evil,” Lucifer told her.

“Lucas isn’t evil. Neither are you,” Trixie protested firmly.

“No, but the world sees the Devil as evil.”

“Well, they shouldn’t. They don’t even know you. They only knew stories that aren’t true,” Trixie said. A couple of her classmates went to church all the time and heard stories about the Devil. They tried telling her that the Devil was evil. She fought with them because she knew they were wrong. She knew who the Devil was, and he wasn’t evil.

“Thank you, child. As I said, you have nothing to worry about. I will ensure no harms any of you again,” Lucifer vowed.

“I know, Lucifer. You always keep us safe,” Trixie said.

“Finish your pancakes. Then we must get you to school,” he said.

Trixie nodded and returned to her food.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucifer arrived at the NICU shortly after taking Trixie to school. He found Chloe just outside the door. “Hello, Darling. Is everything alright?”

“Hi. Yeah, it’s fine. The doctor’s just examining Lucas. Did your night with Trixie go okay?” Chloe asked.

“Yes, it was well. I had to tell her a bit about Kinley this morning. She overheard Maze on the phone and asked if someone had intentionally tried to harm Lucas. I confirmed it, but I didn’t go into details,” Lucifer said.

Chloe nodded. “It’s just as well. It’s best she knows to be careful. She’s not afraid though, is she?”

“No. I assured her that I wouldn’t let any harm come to any of you again,” Lucifer said.

Just then, the doctor came out. “Mr. Morningstar, Detective Decker?”

Chloe and Lucifer went over to him. “Everything’s okay, right?” Chloe asked.

“Yes. Lucas is getting stronger each day. In fact, I was thinking that we take Lucas off the respirator and see how he does,” the doctor said.

“Are you sure? It’s not too soon?” Chloe asked. Deep down, she knew her son would be okay. God himself had a hand in his recovery, but Lucas was still her baby and he’d had a rough time since he’d been brought into the world. She wanted to be sure he was ready for this.

“Well, there aren’t any guarantees, but your son has shown great progress over the last few weeks. We’ll keep a close eye on him to make sure, but I think he’s ready for this,” he said. 

Chloe smiled at Lucifer and then turned back to the doctor. “Okay. Does this mean we can hold him.”

The doctor smiled. “Yes. I ask that you give it a couple of hours to see how he adjusts to breathing without the ventilator, but after that, you can hold him.”

Chloe turned and hugged Lucifer. This was the best day they’d had in a long time. Within a few hours, they’d finally be able to hold their son. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Chloe was grinning from ear to ear as she sat in a rocking chair by her son’s bed while Lucifer knelt beside her. It had been an agonizing two hours, but in just moments, she’d be able to hold her baby.

The nurse walked over with Lucas in her arms and carefully transferred the infant into Chloe’s arms.

Chloe smiled as she held her baby close. It felt so amazing to hold him. She’d felt the same way the first time she held Trixie. Holding your child for the first time was such a great feeling. Holding Lucas now was even more joyful because she feared she’d never get the change.

Lucifer placed his hand on the baby’s head and smiled as the boy moved around in Chloe’s arms.

“Hi, sweetheart. Mommy’s got you. We’ve both waited so long for this moment, haven’t we? You’ve been much more patient than me. I don’t think I could’ve waited much longer,” Chloe said to her son.

“I bet you couldn’t either, my boy. You know this is where you belong, in your mother’s arms. It’s such a wonderful place to be,” Lucifer said.

Chloe just stared at her son with a big smile on her face for a while. She could keep doing it forever, but she was not the only who deserved to hold him. “Okay, baby. It’s Daddy’s turn now. He’s waited just as long as I have.”

Lucifer stiffened and became nervous. He wanted to hold his son, truly, but he was afraid to. He’d held Charlie before, but Lucas was much smaller than Charlie had been, even after the weight he’d put on in the last few weeks. Lucifer feared he’d hurt him. “Perhaps we should wait a little longer. I’m sure he prefers you.”

Chloe smiled at him encouragingly. She could tell he was afraid, but she also knew he wanted this. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re going to do fine. You won’t let anything happen to him.”

Lucifer reluctantly nodded and held his arms out.

“Here, baby. Here’s Daddy,” Chloe whispered to her son before transferring him into Lucifer’s arms.

Lucifer was extremely nervous at first, especially when Lucas began squirming in his arms and making small noises, but after a few minutes, Lucifer began to relax. As he did, the nervousness went away and he was left with awe. He was holding his son. He’d never felt so wonderful in his life. Holding Lucas was different than holding Charlie It seemed it was just different to hold your own son.

Chloe grinned as she watched father and son. It was so joyful to see Lucifer’s happiness as he held their child for the first time. He’d never had this feeling before. It was amazing to watch. “There’s nothing like it, is there?”

“I…I can’t even describe it. I’ve never felt this way before,” Lucifer said, not taking his eyes off of his son. He’d never felt the need to hold a baby before. Even with Charlie, he was very reluctant and passed him back the first chance he got. He simply wasn’t comfortable around babies. He wasn’t even comfortable around Trixie until the last several months. But as he looked down at his own son, he never wanted to let him go.

Chloe continued to smile and leaned in to hug him.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Father Kinley was stressed. His plan to get rid of the the Antichrist failed. Chloe Decker and the being inside survived the car accident. Kinley supposed it was his own fault. He should’ve handled the situation himself rather than trust it to someone else. Now, he couldn’t get to the child. The Neonatal ICU was one of the most secure wards in the hospital. Plus, there was police protection on the Devil’s son. 

While Kinley couldn’t get to the child, he was able to gain information regarding it’s condition. The Antichrist grew stronger everyday, undoubtedly due to the evil inside him. Something needed to be done before it became more powerful. Unfortunately, it had to wait until the being was out of intensive care. Kinley could only hope it wouldn’t be too late by then.

Father Kinley walked into his church, and much to his surprise and disgust, found the Devil seated in one of the pews. “How dare you come here?! This is God’s home.”

Lucifer turned to the man who tried to murder his son and gave him a dark smirk. “On the contrary. I’m willing to bet he’s never set foot into one of these places before. His home is actually several billion feet up. I won’t trouble you with the math. It is irrelevant to you anyway. You’ll never see it.”

Kinley did nothing but glare at the Devil.

“You see, my father doesn’t allow child killers into his domain. The same for would be child killers,” Lucifer said. Most humans determined their fate by their guilt or lack there of. Some people though, felt no guilt. They were sociopaths. It was hard to argue that a person who tried to murder a child fit into that category. Those people, his father ensured never set foot into Heaven. Lucifer had it on good authority that his father had a particular disdain for child killers.

“You can’t frighten me, Devil,” Kinley said.

Lucifer stood up and glared. “Oh, I am certain that I can. You tried to murder my child. I will do more than frighten you before I’m finished!”

“I am a messenger of God. I do his work, and he will see me through any hardship, even from you,” Kinley said.

Lucifer laughed loudly. “You priests think so highly of yourselves. You believe you can do as you please and use my father as an excuse. I don’t know if you think he’s all forgiving or that he’s just as depraved as you. Trust me, he’s neither. You know he doesn’t even like priests, not most of them anyway. Aside from a few, they’re all just like you. A bunch despicable humans who like to use him to commit deplorable acts.” He’d heard that from Amenadiel. It didn’t surprise him. His father wasn’t the type to condone depravation done in his name. It was one of the few things father and son had in common.

“I will not listen to your lies!”

“I don’t lie!” Lucifer said as his eyes flashed red. He was at Kinley’s side in a second and had him by the throat. “If there was any doubt you were staring in the Devil’s eyes, you lay them to rest now.”

Kinley gasped for air as he tried to pry the Devil’s hands off his throat.

“You forced my son into this world before he was ready! He was ejected from his mother’s body when he still needed to be within her! You nearly killed them both,” Lucifer said before pulling the man into the air and throwing him across the room.

Lucifer didn’t give the priest time to recover once the man hit the wall. He went over and yanked him up before repeatedly punching him in the face and kicking him in the stomach. 

“You can do nothing to me. God will see me through anything you try,” Kinley said.

Lucifer only became more pissed off. He resumed his attack on the man’s face. “Really? I don’t see him rescuing you. I don’t think the old man gives a damn about the likes of you. In fact, I wonder if I could kill you and him by alright with it.”

When Lucifer finally let him go, Kinley collapsed to the floor, unable to move. 

“I’m tempted to test it, since I personally don’t care what he thinks,” Lucifer said as he bent down and turned the bastard to face him. He really wanted to kill him. A part of him felt that he should, but the other part of him thought of Chloe and his family. Chloe would tell him not to become a murderer, not to become like Kinley if it was at all possible to avoid it. So, for her, he wouldn’t kill him. Not yet. “I highly suggest you return to Italy, Father. If I lay eyes on you again or hear of you approaching anyone I care about again, you will wish I’d killed you today.”

Kinley lost consciousness moments later.

Lucifer got up and left. He’d done what he came for. If nothing else, he’d ensured that Kinley would not be a threat for some time. He wasn’t turning his back on him though. He would have people watching the man until Lucifer figured out his next move. He knew it wasn’t over. Kinley was too much of an idiot to stop. Lucifer would stop him. If he could do it without killing him, he would, but if not, so be it.


	26. Chapter 26

Just three weeks later, Chloe was holding her son in his new room at the hospital. He’d been deemed recovered enough to leave the NICU, but they still wanted to watch a little longer in the hospital, so he couldn’t go home yet. Lucifer had gotten him a private room. That normally wasn’t allowed but Lucifer made it happen both with his charms and his checkbook. 

Chloe smiled down at her son. She was so happy. Her baby was getting stronger every day. She and Lucifer would be able to take him home soon. “I can’t get enough of you, you know? I can’t wait to get you home. I know you’ve been moved a lot, but I promise when we get you home, it’ll be the last time. Today though, you get to meet your big sister. I told you about Trixie. She can’t wait to meet you. She’s been so patient, and she’s not usually a patient one. You’ll love her.”

Just then, Lucifer came through the door. He immediately held his arms out as he walked towards them. “My turn.”

Chloe laughed and handed their son over to him. Lucifer’s apprehension over holding their son had completely evaporated. He held Lucas whenever he could, and only reluctantly ever put him down. It was hard to believe that this was the man who told her he despised children the first day they met. He adored Lucas. Trixie too. It had been clear to Chloe for a while that he loved her daughter as his own. He would do anything she asked of him and kill to protect her. Both Chloe’s children were lucky to have him in their lives.

“Hello, Lucas. Daddy’s here. Were you good for your mother?”

“He’s literally an angel. How did things go at Lux?” Chloe asked. Now that things were calming down a little, Lucifer had to put some time in at the club. 

“Well, I would’ve much rather been here, but it wasn’t terrible,” Lucifer said.

“Have you heard any more about Kinley?” Chloe asked. She knew about Lucifer’s visit to him. He was honest with her about what he’d done. In the past, she would’ve taken issue with such an act of violence, but Kinley had almost killed their son. Honestly, while she hoped it didn’t come to it, she would be okay with Lucifer killing him if he had to. 

“No, not since the idiots I had watching him lost him just after he checked out of the hospital,” Lucifer said with a scowl. Those men had been fired on the spot when he learned that they’d failed to keep an eye on the bastard.

“You don’t think he took your advice and left, do you?” Chloe asked. She found it difficult to believe, but she had a little hope that that was what happened. She just wanted to believe her baby was safe.

“No,” Lucifer said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Dan walked in a second later with Trixie, who was smiling and carrying a stuffed bunny.

“Hey, Monkey. Come on over,” Chloe said.

“Remember what we talked about though. Quiet voices,” Dan added.

Trixie ran over and looked at her little brother. “Wow. He looks so cute.”

“Yes, he does. Lucas, meet your sister, Trixie,” Chloe said. 

“I brought the bunny I picked out for him,” Trixie said.

“That’s great. We’ll put it next to him when we put him down,” Chloe said.

“Can I hold him?” Trixie asked.

Chloe cringed. She didn’t want to disappoint her daughter, but she wasn’t comfortable with that yet. One look at Lucifer, and she knew he wasn’t either. Trixie had held babies before, but none as small as Lucas. “Not today, honey. He’s too small right now.”

“But I held Charlie,” Trixie argued. 

“Monkey, Charlie is bigger than your little brother,” Dan said. He understood their apprehension. Lucas was quite small for his age still, and Chloe and Lucifer were probably still reeling from the hard start their son had received.

“Just wait a little longer, maybe a week or two. You will get the opportunity to hold him, Spawn, I promise,” Lucifer told her.

“Absolutely,” Chloe added.

“Okay,” Trixie said. She was disappointed, but she knew she’d get to hold her brother soon. Lucifer and her mom wouldn’t lie. “Can I touch him?”

“Yes, of course. Come with me,” Lucifer said before leading the way over to the rocking chair and sitting down.

Trixie quickly followed him.

“Chloe, I actually have some news about Kinley,” Dan said once his daughter was distracted.

“What is it? Did you find something to connect him to the hit and run?” Chloe asked hopefully.

“No, unfortunately, but it is still good news. William Kinley boarded a plan to Italy a few days ago. I guess Lucifer actually beat sense into the SOB, or at least fear,” Dan said. No one had actually told him Lucifer beat Kinley up, but he knew what Kinley’s condition was when he was admitted to the hospital, and he knew that it was Lucifer. He didn’t really care. If it were Trixie, Dan didn’t know what he would do. What he did know was that Lucifer could’ve done much worse.

“He’s gone? You’re sure?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah. He bought a ticket and left three days ago. I also spoke to his coworkers at the church. They confirmed that he was headed back to Italy.” Dan told her.

Chloe was glad to hear it. It was what she was hoping for, but it seemed too good to be true. She felt like the other shoe would drop.

“Chloe, I know you’d rather him be in jail, but he’s gone. He isn’t a threat to your son anymore,” Dan said.

“I…I’m just not sure of that. What if he’s trying to trick us or just laying low? He could come back at any moment. We could live in fear for years,” Chloe said. She doubted it would take years. Kinley would want to take both Lucas and Lucifer from her much sooner than that. The point was, he could hurt them at any time.

“No. I know some guys with Immigration. They’re going to make sure Kinley is not permitted back into the country. It’s going to take a few days for it to be official, but he will be banned. He is not going to hurt your or that baby again,” Dan promised her.

“Are you serious? My baby’s safe?” Chloe asked, close to tears.

Dan nodded. “Yes, he’s safe.”

Chloe threw her arms around him and cried. “Thank you so much.”

“Mommy? Why are you crying?” Trixie asked. She’d heard her mom cry while she was playing with the baby.

“Yes, what is going on? Daniel?” Lucifer asked in a tight voice. He doubted Daniel had done something intentionally, but the woman he loved wasn’t crying for no reason. 

Chloe pulled away and turned to her boyfriend and daughter. “No, it’s okay. I’m crying because I’m happy. Kinley’s gone, and Dan’s making sure he doesn’t come back.”

“Is that the man that hurt you and Lucas?” Trixie asked.

“Yeah, Monkey, but he’s gone. We’re all safe now,” Chloe promised. 

Lucifer looked between Chloe and Daniel before settling on Daniel. “How sure are you of this?”

“Very. I can call in favors too,” Dan said with a smile.

“I’ll want to know the particulars, but I thank you for whatever you did,” Lucifer said. He was skeptical, but even if the problem wasn’t actually handled, he appreciated whatever Daniel did.

“It was the least I could do after what I put you through,” Dan said.

Chloe went over and took her son from Lucifer. “Hi, sweetheart. Everything’s okay now. No one’s going to hurt you anymore.”

“I’m going to get some coffee and leave you guys alone for a little while,” Dan said.

“Thank you,” Chloe said again.

Dan nodded and headed out of the room.

 

Xxxxxxxxxx

 

Kinley had known he wouldn’t be able to take care of the Antichrist while everyone was waiting for him to act. The security the Devil and his followers took was too much for him to get past. He’d needed to get them to feel safe. So, he’d everyone believe he’d taken the Devil’s advice and returned to Italy. He’d gotten on the plane and everything, but he got off during a layover and doubled back before the plane even left the country. He’d also had a friend in the Vatican lie for him if anyone asked if he’d returned to the church in Italy. It had worked perfectly. He’d had to go to a lot of trouble, but it was worth it to rid the world of such an evil.

Kinley had to bide his time. He had to wait until the guard appointed to the child’s bedside was taken away and as it’s parents finally felt safe enough to leave his side for more than a few minutes. It took about a week after the guard was taken away, but he finally had his chance when he got word from one of his followers watching the boy that Chloe and the Devil had gone out for a bit. 

Kinley arrived soon after and straight for the Antichrist’s room. He knew he had to act quickly or it could be a while before he had another chance, and by that time, who knew how much stronger the little beast would be.

Kinley started inside with a knife in his hand. He held it in defensive position just in case he needed protection. That thing might look like an infant, but there was no telling what it could do. It was the Devil’s spawn. Evil was all that was in it. 

Kinley wasn’t prepared for what he saw when he walked inside. The child wasn’t alone. There was a man with black hair with a few grey streaks sitting in a rocking chair holding the child.

The man looked up at Kinley and smirked. “William Kinley. I believe a meeting between the two of us is long overdue.”


	27. Chapter 27

God had been paying very close attention to William Kinley, as well as to his youngest grandson. He’d hoped that William Kinley would learn from the hard lesson Lucifer attempted to teach, but like his son, God was certain that the priest could not be reasoned with. Well, that was fine. If this man persisted on being a threat to his grandson, he would be the first human God personally dealt with in eons.

God had arrived not long after his son and Chloe Decker left briefly to get something to eat. He knew Kinley would arrive soon after. God supposed he could’ve simply warned his son that the threat was not as gone as he thought, but that would be a temporary solution. No, it was best for God to handle the problem himself. Besides, he wanted some time with his grandson, which led him to as he was now, holding his grandson as William Kinley stared at him.

Kinley wasn’t sure how the man in front of him knew his name, but he chalked it up to the man being a friend of the child’s parents. It didn’t matter anyway. All that mattered was that he get rid of the man so could take out the Antichrist. He hoped to do that peacefully, but he’d make sacrifices if he had to. “Sir, you must put that child down at once.”

God raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement. “Do I? Now, who are you to tell me what I must do?”

“I am a man of God. You must put that child down. It is dangerous,” Kinley said.

The baby began to fuss a bit in his grandfather’s arms.

God rocked the boy and began talking to him. “Shh. You don’t pay any attention to that man. You’re perfect.”

“Sir, you must listen to me. That child belongs to the Devil himself. It must be stopped,” Kinley said, gripping the blade in his hand tightly.

God’s gaze returned to Kinley, and any amusement that was there before evaporated. He spoke to the man quietly, but lethally. “Mr. Kinley, the little tolerance I have for you is diminishing with each word you speak! I suggest you not test me!”

Kinley didn’t mean to, but he did flinch at the man’s harsh words. He felt some sort of power came from them, but he knew he must have imagined it. The man must simply have that sort of personality. “Sir, I have come to eliminate the risk…”

“I’m aware of why you’ve come,” God interrupted. “By the time we’re finished, you will regret that intention, and the threat you pose to this child will be gone.”

“You must listen to me. Lucifer Morningstar is…”

“Do not speak to me of Lucifer. I know all there is to know about him. Now, I will deal with you momentarily, but first, I will tend to the child,” God said before standing up.

Lucas stated to cry again. 

“Shh, there is nothing to worry about, my boy. The bad man isn’t going to hurt you,” God said before placing his grandson down in the crib. 

Father Kinley began to get antsy. This was the first chance he’d had at the Antichrist since the failed car accident, and he only had it because he’d tricked people into believing he’d left the country. He wouldn’t be able to pull off something like this again. It could be a very long time before he had another chance, if he ever did. He had to act now.

Kinley approached the man tending to the Antichrist. He raised his knife to attack. He didn’t want to kill unnecessarily, but he couldn’t take the risk that he would miss his chance to finish his work for God. He couldn’t allow that.

As Kinley went to stab him, God turned to him. The knife was out Kinley’s hand and into God’s before the human could react. God then raised his free hand and effortlessly sent Kinley into a chair.

Kinley stared at the man in disbelief. Well, man likely wasn’t the right word. The being hadn’t even touched him. He couldn’t be human. “What are you?”

“I said I would deal with you later. I’m tending to my grandson right now,” God said.

As if on cue, Lucas began crying loudly.

Kinley gasped in shock. This being had called himself the child’s grandfather. Kinley had done his research. Chloe Decker’s father was dead. Plus, he was human. That would make this man… No, it wasn’t possible. The Lord didn’t personally involve himself. He had human followers for that. Plus, God would praise him for taking out the Antichrist and protecting the world. He would not be coddling it. No, this must be one of the Devil’s demons there to trick him.

God put the knife in his pocket picked his grandson up again and began bouncing him. “It’s alright, Lucas. I know that man was being so rude, wasn’t he? Don’t you worry. Grandpa will handle him just fine. You never have to worry about him again.”

Lucas began to quiet a little.

God started humming a lullaby from a long dead language and the boy began to drift off to sleep. When he was almost asleep, God put him back down. He made sure the child wouldn’t be disturbed as he dealt with Kinley. It would no doubt become loud. He wouldn’t have his grandson upset again.

God soon turned back to Kinley, who was trying and failing to get out of his chair. “Lucifer was right when he told you I don’t like priests. I despise you. Well, most of you. There are exceptions. In fact, there was one not too long ago that I set on my son’s path. He was a good man. He had his reservations, but he chose to give Lucifer the benefit of the doubt. He realized that despite what he read, he may not have the full picture. Unfortunately, those like you ruin it for the truly good ones in your profession.”

“You can’t fool me, Demon! You are not the Lord! You are a trick set forth by the Devil!” Kinley spat.

“I will not have my son degraded with such terms in my very presence! You will not use such terms to describe him again!” God growled. 

Kinley’s fear picked at the being’s rage, but he refused to show. He wouldn’t be intimidated by demon filth, especially demon filth that tried masquerade as God. “You cannot intimidate me. I am a man of God. Nothing you do will harm me.”

God laughed in response. “It doesn’t come as a shock to me that you don’t believe me. You wouldn’t believe anything that seems false with your beliefs, even the being you claim to worship so much. It’s why I know that telling you to cease your advances on my son and grandchild wouldn’t work. Though at this point, you’ve gone too far for that to be enough. You nearly murdered by grandchild and used my name to justify it. You tried to do so again tonight after being given warning of the consequences. Punishment must be administered.”

“It is the Antichrist! It will grow to destroy us all, along with its father. They may even destroy your kind, Demon,” Kinley said. 

“Yes, your prophecy. Forgetting that most prophecies are made by man and not myself, did you know that most prophecies come to pass because idiots like you put so much stock into them. You create them. The prophecy you’re referring to, where my son meets his love might have actually come to pass if not for one thing,” God said before turning to where his grandson slept. “Him. Small things change the future all the time, and my perfect grandson can hardly be considered small. He made it harder for you to manipulate his mother, which changed so much. You want to kill him to save the world, but he’s already saved it.”

“No,” Kinley said.

“Your idiocy is mainly irrelevant regardless. It greatly annoys me that you tried to harm my grandson, that you tried to prevent what I have worked eons to ensure came to pass!” God said irritably. It almost hadn’t too. Well, it’s not that wouldn’t have happened, but it could’ve been delayed considerably. There were a few things he hadn’t been able account for, like Cain. He’d been quite the obstacle, and one that almost delayed the inevitable.

“God would not want the Antichrist in the world,” Kinley said stubbornly.

“My grandson is no more the Antichrist than my son is the Devil!” God bellowed. He detested both those names. While his children found humor in the fiction of the Antichrist, God did not because he knew Lucas would exist one. And he never once saw his son as the Devil. It was another thing humans had done that irked him. “You humans think you know something about me and my son, but you don’t! You know nothing about either of us! That’s to be expected since humanity barely existed when we fought, but you would think that you would all realize that he is my son! I love my son. I love my grandson as well, and I refuse to allow the likes of you to be their problem any longer.”

Kinley shook his head. “You’re not him.” 

God made an upward hand gesture, and Kinley was out of his chair and standing, but still unable to move any part of his body himself. “You’ve lived your life convincing yourself that all of your depraved actions could be excused by using my name. That was taught to you by your own father, who also used me to commit heinous acts, including three racially motivated murders right in front of you.”

Kinley gasped. Very few knew about that, and it was hard to believe even a demon could have found out about it. But this couldn’t truly be God. He couldn’t actually feel love for the Devil and his spawn.

“You were taught to be how you are, but at a certain point, it was your choice to continue those teachings. Once you did, you made your own path. When you went after my family, you sealed your fate. As I said, it has been a long time since I dealt with a human personally, but I’m not opposed when the situation calls for it. Trying to murder my grandson twice certainly calls for it. I’ll not allow a threat to him to exist. As such, I will be sending you to Hell before your time,” God said.

Kinley’s eyes widened. He couldn’t go to Hell. He was devoted to God. He had always been faithful. Everything he did was for the Lord. Taking care of the Devil and the Antichrist was supposed to be his duty to God and to his church.

“Yes. Hell has been your destination for a long time. Since I know you feel no guilt, you will be placed in a cell to be tortured physically rather than one for those who are ruled by guilt. Here me now, William Kinley. Human life is a privilege I’ve given, but it is one I can take away.” God said. This was of course not something he intended to do often, and in fact, he hoped not to do it again.

Just then, the door opened and Lucifer and Chloe stepped inside, both looking shocked. 

God raised his hand and watched as Kinley fell to the floor clutching his chest. He waited for all signs of life to leave the man before waving his hand. His soul would be delivered directly to Hell and his body would be found elsewhere. When he was done, God smiled at his son and Chloe Decker. “Hello, my son.”


	28. Chapter 28

Lucifer stared in shock. The last thing he expected to find when he entered his son’s room was his father ending the life of Father Kinley. He did expect some sort of word from his father, as he had still yet to receive his father’s price for saving Lucas, but he didn’t think he’d come personally. He more expected one of his siblings to show up or just to find himself trapped in Hell. It also occurred to him that the threat to his child’s life had not been as gone as they’d thought. Kinley had been in the same room with Lucas.

Chloe was shocked as well, and also horrified. Seeing Kinley had scared the hell out of her. She’d thought it was over. Dan assured her and Lucifer that he was gone. She should’ve been more skeptical. Kinley wasn’t one to just give up. Seeing Kinley killed right in front of her from this… man’s wave of a hand had been shocking, but it didn’t horrify her the way it would’ve if it was anyone else. It did make her pretty sure of who he was though, even before he called Lucifer his son. “That’s…”

“Yes,” was all Lucifer said as he started at his father in apprehension. He knew his father was going to demand payment, and he was afraid. He was probably about to lose everything.

“I do apologize for just showing up this way, but the situation regarding William Kinley was becoming out of control. I decided it was a problem that needed personal attention.

Chloe wanted to go to her baby, both because of the threat he’d just faced, and because she was afraid God was there to take him. She needed him in her arms. But God was standing right in her path. He could no doubt stop her.

God took a step away from the crib and smiled at Chloe. “Please, don’t let me stand in your way. I assure you though, your child is fine.”

Chloe immediately ran over and picked up her son. She held him close. She’d come close to losing him tonight. If not for God, she probably would’ve. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy are right here.”

Lucifer ran over as well, his eyes never leaving his father’s. He was waiting for the being’s next move, because he knew there would be one. 

God sighed. Unfortunately, he was not surprised by his son’s suspicion. He didn’t blame Lucifer for it either. There was much he needed to tell his son. He’d wanted to tell him long before now, but things needed to be handled in precise manner.

Chloe looked up at God as well. She took him in. She didn’t expect him to look so normal. He radiated power and he was wearing a take no prisoner’s business suit, but other than that, he looked like anyone else. He looked like someone she’d see on the street and would barely blink an eye at. 

Chloe held her baby close. She knew looks were deceiving, and again, God’s power radiated off of him. She knew to be wary of him, especially given Lucifer’s fear that he might take Lucas away, or send Lucifer to Hell.

God smiled warmly at the woman his son loved. “You need not worry, my dear. I received your message.”

Chloe wasn’t sure what he meant at first, but then remembered her prayer to God about the possibility of him taking Lucifer or their son away. She couldn’t help but blush a bit, and become a bit more nervous. She’d basically threatened God. She wouldn’t regret fighting for her family, but it seemed kind of stupid now. It wasn’t like she could stop him. That was even more clear after watching him kill Kinley.”

“Message? What?” Lucifer asked.

God ignored his son and focused on the woman. “There’s no need to be frightened, Chloe. I mean you no harm. I certainly understand the situation you found yourself in. I would’ve done the same.”

Chloe relaxed slightly, but she was still on edge. What had God meant by that. Did he mean he wasn’t going to try to take Lucas or Lucifer, or just that he wouldn’t punish her for demanding that he don’t?

“The former,” God replied to her thoughts. He typically didn’t invade privacy in this way, but he wanted to ease the young woman’s fears.

“Hey! Don’t do that! Leave her thoughts alone!” Lucifer told his father angrily. He didn’t know what Chloe was thinking about that his father was answering, but he had no right answering her thoughts. They were for her only until she decided to verbalize them.

God put his hands up in surrender.. “I apologize, my son, but she was concerned. I thought it best to ease those concerns as quickly as possible.”

“It’s okay, Lucifer,” Chloe said. She was actually grateful. It was weird having someone know what she was thinking, but God had let her know he wasn’t taking her family. That was a relief.

Lucifer stared at his father suspiciously. “Well? Tell me what it is you require from me?”

“He just assured me that he wasn’t going to send you or our son away,” Chloe whispered to him.

Lucifer wasn’t all that surprised that that was what Chloe needed reassurance about, however, he didn’t necessarily believe his father, and even if he did, he knew his father would want something.

“Chloe, would you mind giving me a few moments with my son?” God asked. This needed to be done privately. So much needed to be said, and it needed to be just the two of them.

Chloe looked to Lucifer. She did not want to leave him. God may have assured her that he wouldn’t take Lucifer away, and she did believe him, but this was still the being that had sent him to Hell.”

“Go. Take Lucas for a walk,” Lucifer said. He didn’t want them there while this happened. Them being around his father was making him anxious.

Chloe nodded and reluctantly headed out of the room. 

Lucifer looked back to his father. “I will do whatever you ask of me, as I promised, but please don’t take my son.”

“I’m not here to take your son. If I wanted to, I could’ve by now. Your sister, Remiel, actually pleaded to do so just after the car wreck caused by Kinley. I didn’t then and I don’t intend to. Why in the world would I take him from you when I’ve worked so hard to make sure you got him?” God asked.

“What?” Lucifer asked in disbelief.

God sighed. “You’ve wanted an explanation regarding Chloe Decker since your mother threw her unorthodox creation in your lap. Well, I think now is the time.”

Lucifer glared at his father. He would punch if he thought it would be any help at all. “You put her in my path! You were trying to manipulate me.”

“No. Your mother was trying to manipulate you, and she did a lovely job of it. I put the woman in your path, yes, but it was not how your mother made it out to be,” God said.

Lucifer began to realize something in that moment. His father said his son was planned and then mentioned Chloe’s creation just moments later. “You put her in my path to create a child?”

“Yes and no. Let’s sit down. We have much to talk about,” God said before waving his hand. A small round table and two chairs appeared right by the door. 

Lucifer didn’t do as his father asked, and instead stared defiantly at the man.

“Please, Lucifer. There is a lot I have to tell you, and it will be difficult for you to hear. Please sit,” God requested. 

Lucifer was surprised, both by the fact that his father asked instead of demanding his compliance, and the fact that he used Lucifer’s name, the one he chose. He expected him to call him Samael instead. Both those things had Lucifer so surprised that he did what his father asked and sat down.

God walked over and sat in the chair opposite his son. “I didn’t put Chloe Decker in your path to love you. I did it because I knew that she would.”

“That’s the same bloody thing!” Lucifer yelled. He supposed it didn’t matter at this point. He loved Chloe and refused to leave her, even if being with her was what his father wanted, but it still made him angry that his father had manipulated him and took away his Free Will.

“It’s not. I didn’t create her love for you. I just knew that she would love you. Her feelings are hers. I just saw what they would be,” God told him.

“Omniscience,” Lucifer whispered irritably. 

“Yes. I have hated it myself at times. Omniscience can be a curse. One you ought to be grateful you don’t have. You will never look at your son and see the pain he’ll have to endure before he can finally find happiness,” God told him.

Lucifer stared at his father in disbelief. What was his father trying to say to him? That all of his was a test of sorts? A trial? “What?”

“You know I see it all, Lucifer, or at least most of it. Did it never occur to you that I saw your rebellion coming a mile away. I could’ve stopped it before it even happened,” God said as gently as he could.

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red for a moment and he glared at his father. “Yes, it occurred to me! I chalked it up to the fact that you’re a bastard! You never cared about any of us. Perhaps you even relished punishing me!”

God shook his head. “You’re wrong. I wish you didn’t think so little of me, but I suppose it’s expected. I saw your rebellion coming long before it did, long before you even considered it. I saw it all, Lucifer. Your misery and your happiness. The latter couldn’t come without the former. Believe me, I envisioned every single scenario.”

“What?” Lucifer asked in a shaky, unbelievable tone. 

“I didn’t want it to be the way it was. I went through every option I could think of. None of them led you to the happiness you deserved but this one. If I’d somehow managed to stop your rebellion or even given into your desires, you wouldn’t have been happy. You may not have been miserable, but you wouldn’t have what you do now. I wanted you to have it. I wanted to see the smile on your face that I saw the first time you held your son. It would only happen one way,” God explained to him. It hurt him terribly to send his son away, to see his suffering, but he knew the outcome would be worth it.

“You’re lying. You didn’t even want me in Hell. You wanted to kill me!” Lucifer yelled. Of course, it did occur to him that his mother lied. There was always a small part of him that thought she was the whole time, but this couldn’t be true. It would rock everything he thought he knew.

“Lies, Lucifer. Lies told by someone that was trying to save herself and exact revenge on me. I never said that. Your mother never knew my exact reasoning for sending you to Hell, but she knew I had one, and she knew that I wasn’t even angry, not at you. If anything, I was angry at my own gift of knowing what was to come for you and not being able to stop it,” God said.

Lucifer’s hands started to shake and his voice broke as he spoke. “Why didn’t you tell me.”

“Because you wouldn’t have understood. You didn’t know then what would make you truly happy. You didn’t even know that a few years ago.” God said.

Lucifer started to cry. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t help it. For eons, he thought he was being punished. Now, he was being told it wasn’t punishment at all. It was a road to happiness. How was he supposed to accept that. “So you let me think you hated me? You let the world see me as a monster?”

God got up and went to his son. He gently pulled him to his feet and held him close. “I never wanted that, son. I have hated to see your pain. But it was the only way you could be happy. I could never forgive myself if I took that from you.”

Lucifer clung to his father’s shoulder and cried harder.


End file.
